Insane
by Night Curse
Summary: Estás mal de la cabeza, tienes serios, graves conflictos mentales y emocionales cuando salvas al criminal que te violó y lo empiezas a ver en secreto para que siga abusando de ti. No vas a acabar bien, ninguno de los dos... SLASH RAPE AU THORKI
1. El daño

Lo que están apunto de leer toca una parte oscura de la mente y el corazón humano que he encarnado en un universo alternativo, y quién lo vive, lo sufre y es martirizado es Loki, nuestro adorado Dios del Caos.

Desde hace tiempo quería abordar otra vez la psique del hombre de forma irracional, siempre me ha llamado la atención el Síndrome de Estocolmo, hay muchos fics que he tenido que censurar o cambiar de raíz porque llego demasiado profundo y toco zonas muy sensibles. He decidido no hacerlo esta vez.

Si deciden leer esta historia será porque es solo eso, una historia y bajo ningún pretexto un crimen se pude considerar una fantasía erótica en la vida real. Se trata de fanfiction.

Les advierto que no les gustará como retrato a los personajes aquí, pueden llegar a aborrecerlos o a mí por describirlos así.

* * *

**.•.**

**•:** **INSANE :•**

**'•'**

* * *

_._

_You've used me in a way  
no one else can  
only you can_

_Please use me in a way  
that always leaves me desperate for more_

**Son of Rust**

.

* * *

.

_El daño_

.

-Rogers… -cogió su celular sintiéndolo vibrar en su bolsillo. Estaba siendo suturado en una ambulancia a dos metros de varias patrullas dónde los hombres de azul metían esposados a distintos sospechoso de diversas razas. Las luces de los autos los iluminaban en sus constantes giros. En otra ambulancia que estaba cerca metían una gran bolsa conteniendo un cadáver adentro. Esa había sido una noche de mucha actividad. El responsable de la muerte había huido. El que estaba siendo atendido no estaba a salvo, era tratado como implicado en el altercado del bar a cuyas afueras estaban. Por los disparos es que habían acudido.

El hombre había dado su declaración, él no empezó la pelea, trató de detenerla y salió golpeado junto con su acompañante así como la mesera del establecimiento, una vieja amiga exnovia del sujeto que estaban buscando y motivo de la conmoción, Amora DiEnchant.

Amora, en estado de shock todavía, estaba siendo interrogada por un agente cerca de la entrada del bar. Lloraba. Se cerraba la blusa manchada de sangre que llevaba, hacía frío. Ninguno de los que estaban en esa taberna esperaba la conclusión que habían tenido por desenlace. Ella fue la causa. Tenía que ser por una mujer. Se la llevarían para hacerle más preguntas en la estación.

La llamada que recibió Steve, uno de los amigos de DiEnchant, había sido de un hombre adinerado con quién él y su novio mantenían una sólida amistad y camaradería de ya muchos años.

_-¿Steve?_

-Tony

_-Me preocupé cuando no llegaron a cenar, no es que Pepper y yo no nos hayamos divertido sin ustedes pero…_

-Stark –se vio arrugando la tela de su pantalón entre los crispados dedos.

_-Dijimos las diez, la verdad esperaba que llegaran más..._

–Stark

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –el hombre poseía una personalidad única, arrogante, abierta y desinhibida. Su amigo en el bar comenzó a gimotear por su impotencia. Su desesperación era grande. Él sería el responsable si algo malo le sucedía a su actual pareja y amante.

Fue desconocido para el planeta entero que en esos momentos la tragedia se estaba consumando.

-Se llevaron a Loki...

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién?!_ –se lanzó a preguntar Stark por el teléfono.

-Fue Thor, Thor Odinson, el exnovio de Amora…

Cuando llamaron a su pareja y le dijeron el estado de cómo habían encontrado al joven hombre herido y ultrajado a un lado de la carretera Steve llegó conduciendo como loco al hospital donde lo tenían.

Las palabras del médico para describir a Loki fueron: extrema brutalidad y sodomía.

La culpa empezó a rasgar con enormes y afiladas garras su interior.

La agente del departamento de policía caminando hacia la habitación dónde tenían confinada a la víctima dijo la palabra que le clavó el letrero de culpable en la frente con hilos de sangre bajando por donde había sido perforado su cráneo. Esta era Violación.

Negándolo, desesperado, Steve abrió la puerta para encontrar una camilla vacía con la almohada de esta marcada en difusas manchas de sangre, la sangre de Loki.

Su novio había escapado del hospital robando la ropa de algún otro paciente para pasar desapercibido. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera ajena encima y afuera llamó un taxi. Recogió sus pertenencias, las iban a tratar como evidencia. Pidió que lo llevaran a su casa. El conductor vio a su pasajero recargarse en el asiento mirando por la ventana las calles de la ciudad en ese frío y gris azulado amanecer mientras lloraba en silencio. Estaba golpeado, tenía el labio abierto un tanto inflamado. A penas si podía hablar.

Aquel criminal que lo abdujo del bar donde inocentemente había acudido con Steve esa tarde le dejó la cartera y el teléfono, el reloj, no se llevó nada material. Lo que Thor Odinson tomó de él en la oscuridad de la noche fue su paz mental, su dignidad, su integridad. Estaba tan traumatizado que ardiendo en fiebre, avergonzado de lo que había sido víctima, aferrándose a lo último que le quedara de cara que sostener, actúo errado.

Así de quebrado lo más inmediato que cometería serían puras locuras. El problemas consistía en que la idea la había tenido desde antes de haber sido masacrado su cuerpo.

Fue al baño, cerró la puerta, llenó la tina abriendo ambas llaves para que se juntara la mayor cantidad de agua en el menor tiempo posible. Se desvistió quitándose prenda por prenda aún llorando. Abrió el espejo de pared viendo en las repisas diversos medicamentos, estaban los somníferos y los antidepresivos en sus respectivos envases amarillos con su nombre en la etiqueta así como el de su doctor, sacó ambos. Llenó un vaso en el grifo y tomó de cinco pastillas en cada trago, todo esto mientras seguían cayendo lágrimas de su rostro. Quedaron vacíos junto a sus blancas tapas abandonándolos en el lavabo.

Se metió al agua y cerró los ojos, en unos minutos se quedaría dormido y sin responder su cuerpo para salvarse sus pulmones colapsarían llenándose de líquido. Se despidió de esta vida. Su cara se sumergió hasta la frente.

Tocaron, la entrada fue derrumbada. Entró corriendo un hombre que gritó su nombre, no reconoció quién fue, solo recuerda haber escuchado que clamaban por él porque acabó dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.

_-¡Loki!... ¡Loki!..._

Se abrió la puerta del baño de una patada.

Esa fue la forma en que Loki Laufeyson quiso terminar con su vida contando con una poderosa razón para hacerlo. El ultraje.

* * *

No estoy segura de que esto vaya a ser un long fic y por lo atareada que estoy no lo aseguraré. Aunque me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece, si no les gustó, si la odian o si sí les es de su agrado. Toda crítica es bien recibida. Esto apenas empieza.

.


	2. El sitio equivocado

Ok, esto es bueno. Sin censura. Aunque les advierto que esta historia será un agujero donde no traspasará la luz y tendrá toques de investigación policíaca. Tampoco estoy segura de que les guste que ponga tan excistencialista a Loki ni tan maldito a Thor.

Así que arranquemos...

* * *

_._

_Do you believe in the power of the night?_

_If you wanna go with me refuse the light_

_I am the air that you breathe_  
_I am the sand under your feet_  
_I'm the water on your skin_  
_I'm the soultaker_

_Why don't you go on your knees?_  
_Why don't you pray to me?_  
_I can be your redemption_  
_I'm the soultaker_

**BLUTENGEL**

.

* * *

.

_El sitio equivocado_

.

Era otoño, la temperatura bajaba más de lo acostumbrado con una alfombra de hojas secas decorando las aceras donde habían árboles, sus desnudos ramajes castaños se veían enredándose entre ellos dependiendo de la perspectiva que capturaran sus verdes pupilas. Para Loki la imagen de ver el cielo a través de las ramas era hipnótica. Parecían garras queriendo alcanzar las nubes con deseos de herir, jamás llegaban tan alto como para cumplir su cometido.

-Vamos… Por favor… -trataba de convencer a besos Steve a su novio en la banca del parque en el que estaban descansando.

Se separó de sus pensamientos para repetirle al rubio cuyo brazo tenía en sus hombros su punto de vista.

-No, ¿por qué no vamos a visitarla a su casa o sale con nosotros a comer? ¿Por qué tiene que ser en la taberna donde trabaja? –lo detenía Loki no convencido de ir a ver al día siguiente a Amora DiEnchant, su amiga y compañera en sus años de estudio que había restaurado su vida después de haber tenido que abandonar la universidad. Amora, Amy, amiga íntima de Rogers, del tipo de amistades por la cual un hombre, un caballero, se enfrentaría a otro por defenderla. Bella y delgada, ruda aunque compasiva. Como Steve solía llamarla ella era simplemente Encantadora.

-Por que ya no la vemos tan seguido

-¿Y eso es culpa nuestra?

-Por Dios Loki, no puedes estar implicando que esto fue culpa de Amora

Su novio de cabello negro y sinceros ojos verdes no le respondió viendo a una ráfaga de viento alzar más hojas secas con un clásico sonido de arrastre. Amora se había buscado los problemas sola, conoció a un motociclista, uno de los que llaman ángeles o demonios de la carretera, manejaba una Harley Davidson poderosa, vestía de cuero, tenía el cabello largo y su fama era de criminal y mujeriego. Nunca supo como fue que la rubia cayó tan enamorada de ese sujeto que la cargaba tan fácilmente entre sus musculosos y enormes brazos. Loki y Steve no lo conocían en persona, se los había mostrado en fotos, llevaban varios meses de verse y en la escuela estaban nerviosos.

Su relación se fue al declive en breve, el motociclista Thor Odinson estaba bajo libertad condicional, tenía en su historial cargos de posesión de droga y armas, incluso violación. Era sorprendente como Amora lo defendía diciendo que su novio no sabía que con la chica que se había metido era menor y por eso sus padres habían levantado ese cargo. Ya había estado en prisión y estaba tatuado. Según Steve, por que era con el que más platicaba, el pilar de su noviazgo era el sexo, mucha pasión. Ese mismo arrebato que la llevo a enredarse con Thor fue parecido al que la llevó a terminar con él al descubrir que no era la única en su vida. Fue por su ego. No lo hubiera hecho, Thor se sintió traicionado y la empezó a acosar, llegó a golpearla una vez que entró a su departamento. Steve le advirtió que pusiera un alto antes de que se la saliera de las manos y el tal Thor hiciera algo de lo que su amiga se lamentara toda su vida. No accedió a levantar una orden de restricción pero abandonó la ciudad cambiándose el nombre. Dejó la universidad, estaba con Loki estudiando Literatura. Steve lamentó haber perdido a su mejor amiga pero para ese tiempo ya no estaba solo, tenía a Loki con él.

Loki Laufeyson, él era un chico de una buena familia, con cierto dinero, joven, que no se detenía al momento de dar su opinión, sarcástico y antisocial. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y llegaba a peinarlo hacia atrás cuando requería lucir formal, sino lo dejaba como lo llevara. Era amigo de otro hombre rico, mayor, genio y playboy llamado Tony Stark. Cuando Steve lo conoció en la cafetería de la universidad Loki no le respondió al dirigirle la palabra, quiso apartarlo con un negro e hiriente humor. Por su insistencia y su cálida sonrisa fue que le dio una oportunidad. Steve desde el principio sintió algo con él, viéndose esporádicamente un día simplemente se le confesó. Los dos estaban en el mismo bando, no les interesaban las mujeres, el rubio era activo y Loki, él jugaba como pasivo, así que por puro interés Laufeyson se atrevió a acostarse con Rogers. Steve no le permitió que fueran solo sexo al paso del tiempo y empezaron a salir. Eran novios. Lo presentó a Amora. Loki no era alguien de amigos y salidas aunque con su novio se volvió un tanto más comunicativo y abierto.

La razón de porqué el chico aceptó acostarse con él y eventualmente entablar una relación amorosa fue porque estaba cerca de una crisis emocional. Loki tomaba antidepresivos desde adolescente, el padecimiento que le repetía el loquero con el que sus padres lo habían canalizado para no ver el problema ni que los involucraran en los asuntos de la sanidad mental de su hijo era melancolía.

Loki se mostraba astuto, era muy inteligente y al mismo tiempo una sombra que pensaba seguido en el significado de su vida, del tipo de cobardía a vivir o morir, filosofaba demasiado, consideraba su personalidad un embrollo, que le era imposible cambiar. Se aburría fácilmente con cosas mundanas, sus gustos eran poco comunes y era solitario. Tenía negros, pesados, a veces absurdos, pensamientos. Con Steve esas ideas y conceptos se aminoraron hablando sobre mudarse con él, ese fue su freno para parar al mundo, bajarse un rato a pensar y convencerse de que era feliz, Steve lo hacía feliz, así que si eso era felicidad ya no necesitaba tomar pastillas para dormir y soportar las mañanas al despertar y comprobar que seguía vivo. Tenía combustible su motor interno. Mitigaba el dolor. Su vida si bien fue cómoda y lujosa estuvo llena de problemas, mala salud y discusiones atrapado en una familia disfuncional que mandó a volar al entrar a la universidad, donde conociera a Steve.

Su novio no sabía de su depresión porque siempre la confundió con su tozudez, creyó que se debía a que era un pequeño cascarrabias cabeza dura. No ahondó lo suficiente en su vida, Loki tampoco se lo permitió.

-Por favor, Amy también te extraña

El pelinegro volvió a verlo a los ojos, esa frase, una simple oración inocente lo llamó al escucharla. Era cierto que no consideraba a Amora una amiga cercana salvo por su relación con Steve, pero como ella era amable y lo trataba bien hacerse a la idea de ser apreciado le produjo una pequeña alegría en la boca del estómago.

Dejo por la paz la mala espina que le daba tratando de conectarse más con su novio, más con la humanidad.

-Está bien. Tú ganas -sentía algo de nauseas, se preguntaba si era porque no había comido. -Vayamos

No debió haber ignorado a su instinto.

A kilómetros de donde la pareja estaban juntando nariz con nariz dándose tronados besos de apenas un roce en un perfecto paisaje otoñal al atardecer el desastre manejaba su Harley Davidson encontrándose en una milla como punto de reunión con viejos amigos.

-¡Ese es Thor! –lo recibió un hombre barbudo y de lentes al estilo ZZ Top al verle barrarse con el freno luego de hacer un caballo. –Te creíamos muerto –lo saludó dándose la mano y chocando hombros como hermanos con una palmada en la espalda.

-Si estoy aquí es porque el diablo aún no me ha llevado Volstagg

Estaban felices por su arribo. ¿Quién era el hombre? Ese era Thor.

-¡Brindo por eso! –levanto la botella de su cerveza un rubio de barba y bigote amarillos con una chica de cabello negro abrazada a él subidos en su moto. La chica se veía muy entretenida lamiendo al rubio en el cuello.

-Fandral. Y Sif… -los reconoció. -¿Cómo estás primor?

-No me quejo… -se refirió a su novio ganándose una queja de este.

-¿Dónde está Hogun?

Otro motociclista le respondió.

-Dándole lo que pidió a una mesera en el último bar al que fuimos

-¿Hace cuanto? –miró la carretera.

-Un par de horas creo –declaró Fandral acariciando a su novia de los brazos que lo sujetaban del cuello. El mencionado integrante de su grupo se hacía presente desacelerando entre una ligera polvareda de tierra.

-No me digas que fue tan rápido –soltó una risotada el pelirrojo viéndolo llegar.

-No estoy aquí por eso. Hey Thor –lo saludó. –No vas a creer quién esta limpiando mesas en donde acabo de estar

-¿De que hablas?

Hogun sonrió, su amigo y casi autoproclamado líder había estado buscándola durante meses antes de verse implicado como sospechoso de un asesinato del que sus camaradas no estaban seguros no hubiera tenido nada que ver.

-Era Amora…

Al llegar en auto Loki se desangeló al ver el sitio donde trabajaba su amiga. Horas conduciendo, procurando no llamar la atención. Era horrible esa taberna.

-¿Por esto cambió a T. S. Elliot? ¿Para servir cerveza a descerebrados?

-Calma Loki, baja la voz, si alguno te escucha no saldrás bien librado

-Jamás me verías en esta clase de lugares…

-Loki… -Steve estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso.

-Relájate, no hagas contacto visual –se burló de su novio con su negro sarcasmo.

-Ahora debemos llamarla Rachel Blake

-Escogió un buen nombre –le sonrió por la puerta, en ese bar tendrían que fingir que eran amigos, un sitio de mala muerte como ese no permitiría bajo ninguna excusa la homosexualidad.

Entraron, había nubes de humo, y mesas de billar. Por la barra reconocieron a una chica linda y afable que servía un tarro de cerveza y lo deslizaba hasta el cliente que la había pedido. Este depositaba un billete en el cristal de propinas. La mujer ocupada secando tarros le sonrió coqueta como agradecimiento. Para tratar de verse distinta se había teñido el cabello de castaña, el color le sentaba muy bien. Platicaba con el dueño del establecimiento, se trataban con interesa. Amora le había dicho a Steve que se había vuelto a enamorar, dejó claro que había dejado la escuela renunciando a muchas cosas por estar con él ahí. Lo que es el destino. Hubiera levantado esa orden de restricción.

-Dos tragos por acá –saludó el rubio sentándose junto a su novio.

-¡Steve! ¡Hola! –se acercó sonriente. –Loki

-Vaya que te diviertes aquí… -le hizo mofa la pareja de su amigo.

-Me gusta a mí. Increíble, díganme como les ha ido chicos –tomó un vaso y un trapo a un lado secando el cristal.

-Te preguntamos lo mismo

Entre breves risas y comentarios encriptados Loki miró a su novio platicar animadamente con su mejor amiga, no se habían visto desde hacía meses y tenían mucho para ponerse al corriente. Estaba incluido en la conversación, a veces reía, decía algunas cosas pero continuó en él ese presentimiento atravesándolo en el pecho. Era una sensación de malestar. Debía cambiar de aires.

Entre que bebía porque estaba claro que él no iba a conducir, retó a Steve a jugar billar con él. Amora también atendía a su novio, platicaban y lo presentó a sus amigos. Debían llamarla Rachel. De cariño Rae.

-Podré hacerte pedazos en el pool

-¿Crees que eres más bueno que yo?

-Esto es un juego de niños –fue a buscar un taco caminando para invitar a su novio a ir a jugar con él. Steve aceptó. Tomó otro taco y acomodaron las bolas para empezar. Conforme iban golpeando Loki demostró su superioridad llamando la atención de varias chicas del lugar así como de otros jugadores. Hizo polvo a su contrincante. Fueron invitados por los de otra mesa para unirse y jugar en parejas, Loki aceptó, jugó primero con Steve y luego comenzaron a apostar cuando cambiaron compañero. Loki hizo ganar a ese compañero, no estaba interesado en el dinero sino en burlarse un rato de su novio. Este se lo permitió.

Amora les llevó otro par de cervezas.

-La casa invita –les dijo.

-¿No te meterás en problemas por esto?

-¿Problemas dices? Mi jefe y novio es el que se las invita

Loki miró a su camarada de billar en turno.

-Trae otras dos.

Siguieron bebiendo, Amora entre que trabajaba y los acompañaba. Fue oscureciendo afuera y siguieron jugando. La pareja se fue ganando el respeto y admiración de los tipos rudos que acudían al lugar, se atrevieron a apostar también. Podían no pertenecer a ese mundo, jugaban bien, había diversión, buenas y malas rachas. El de cabello negro parecía profesional.

Motocicletas se estacionaron afuera, era algo común, no les tomaron importancia al principio hasta que la carcajada de una mujer sonó. Pies pesados retumbaron por los escalones, Loki metía otra bola, al entrar los recién llegados se veían imponentes, vestidos de cuero, estoperoles, cadenas, ángeles de la muerte corriendo sobre llantas de fuego.

Steve iba vestido casual, sin llamar la atención, su auto no era el último modelo, Loki tampoco vestía la gran cosa, sin embargo así vistiera harapos luciría elegante, era excepcionalmente propio. Miraron a los motociclistas, era imposible no mirarlos. El tercero en pasar antes de que ingresara la pareja fue un rostro que solo habían visto en foto, con su largo cabello rubio enredado, nudosas manos, cara dura, descuidada barba y penetrantes ojos azules.

-Hey Amora, ¿te has estado escondiendo aquí?

Al instante la chica se petrificó reconociendo esa voz.

-Thor…

Steve y Loki como se arrepintieron de no haber obligado a Amora para que hablara con la policía, su tonto enamoramiento lo había llevado a protegerlo de encarar la justicia cuando se atrevió a levantarle la mano. Era peligroso, Amora no supo que tanto hasta que tuvo que cruzar la línea.

-¿Me cambiaste por ese cabrón? –señalo al dueño del bar que la estaba abrazando de la cintura. –No puedes ser más puta

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –salió su novio a defenderla. Los clientes estaban al pendiente, su lealtad y hombría los llevaba a inclinarse por quien les proporcionaba alcohol y esparcimiento. Los que tenían más que ver eran los dos amigos de la mesera que estaba siendo confrontada por aquel enorme rubio.

-Apártate pedazo de mierda, esto es entre Amora y yo

-¿Amora? –miró a la chica que se había quedado sin aire. Para su novio ella era Rachel.

-Ese es su verdadero nombre –se lamió los labios Thor. –Aunque sigue siendo la misma vieja

-No te permitiré que le hables así. ¡Retírate de mi negocio!

Para la pareja de Rogers y Laufeyson la actitud del novio de su amiga terminaría siendo inútil, eran mayoría. Para desgracia de la mente de los hombres está ese mecanismo automático en ellos de defensa del honor propio o ajeno que los hace salir a combate así se esté en desventaja. Lo llevan en el ADN.

Para Thor fue de risa la actitud del dueño del lugar. Era patético.

-¿Sales a pelear por esta ramera?

El novio de Amora llegó al tope, se lanzó contra el exnovio entre gritos de frustración de parte de su chica. No sabía que hacer, sus amigos les habían dado espacio porque era un asunto entre dos hombres el que se daba, honor, hasta que se volvió sangriento para el novio si con cada golpe de Thor le estaba destrozando la cara. Amora intentó intervenir y el rubio la aventó.

El presentimiento nada equívoco de Loki disparó adrenalina. El rubio levanto el brazo para evitar que fuera porque incluso Rogers con un mal cardíaco siendo más grande y más fuerte que su pelinegro novio no era rival ni para el menos musculoso de esa banda. Sin embargo a Laufeyson no le importó viendo llorar a Amora a gritos pidiendo ayuda que no le era dada. Otros hombres estaban por acudir a detener la pelea, pero fue el impulso de Loki el primero que sucediera. Apartó a Steve sujetando el taco en la mano. Tomó el tarro de su cerveza aún con la espumosa bebida a la mitad y fue a golpear a Thor en la cabeza.

Un impacto hueco sonó, cayó una ola de dorado líquido, el tarro no se dañó, fue con tanta intensidad que descolocó al rubio soltando a su anterior presa para visualizar a su actual agresor. Le quitó el tarro para lanzarlo por encima de la barra en una espiral de alcohol estrellándose contra el espejo que acabó hecho añicos, iba a derribar al que se había levantado en su contra. Loki se apartó de su camino.

Todos estaban callados, observando, pendientes. Era un suicidio. Ni Steve supo que hacer.

-¿Quién te crees que… -el taco acabó en su cara. Eso no podía haber pasado. Loki acababa de golpear a Thor en la cara.

Ni tiempo le dio de recuperarse de la impresión. Loki rompió el taco contra su cráneo en el segundo golpe.

Su cerebro liberó substancias, sus ojos subieron para encontrarse con los del que se había atrevido a golpearlo. Estos eran gélidos, verdes y decididos. Una cara como ninguna había visto en rostro masculino entre virtuosismo y frialdad le fue revelada como una visión a Thor. Una que odiara.

-Aléjate del novio de mi amiga –espetó mostrando los dientes. El novio, ayudado por Amora, se ponía de pie. Thor se fue contra el pelinegro tirándolo en el piso, le acertó un puñetazo, Steve intervino, recibió tremendo gancho y trompada que lo dejó fuera de combate, Thor le estrelló la cabeza contra la barra y el susodicho novio con la cara irreconocible fue a auxiliar a Loki teniendo a los camaradas motociclistas a punto de ir a ayudarlo con los que se metieran en su pelea.

El hombre se levanto, anduvo dos pasos, tropezó con uno de los pedazos rotos del taco de Loki y al caer su cara fue atravesada por una punta que se había quedado pegada al fondo del tarro roto de cerveza vacía justo por una cuenca ocular. Llegó a su cerebro. Una muerte instantánea.

Los gritos de Amora, el charco de sangre creciendo, Thor deteniéndose de golpear a Laufeyson con el puño arriba, Steve atontado en el suelo incapacitado para defender a su amiga o a su novio.

La desesperación y la locura.

Estaba muerto.

-No, este no me lo van a achacar a mí. ¡Tú les dirás lo que pasó! –levantó a Loki de la camisa. –Esto es tú culpa

El joven le sostuvo la mirada. Un cadáver caliente a un metro y mostraba su sangre fría.

-Aquí tú eres el criminal

Esos labios, esa poderosa mirada iracunda. Thor no controló sus impulsos.

-¡No! Vendrás conmigo –lo arrastró afuera de la taberna. Los demás testigos se aproximaron para detener a la pandilla, dos disparos al techo los detuvieron. Volstagg, el pelirrojo y más grande de todos tenía un arma.

Steve perdía el conocimiento, Amora sostenía la cabeza de su novio aún gritando, jalándose del cabello. Loki pateó, golpeó, arañó, hasta intentó morderlo, Thor lo estrelló contra una pared para aturdirlo, lo consiguió, torpe y confundido lo subió a su moto seguido de sus amigos y abandonó el bar.

Se dispersaron, debían huir por distintos caminos. Thor sostenía al hombre enfrente hasta que despertándose casi hace que choquen deteniéndose detrás de un anuncio de la carretera.

-¡Déjame ir maldito perro! –le alcanzó un derechazo. Acabaron volcando la moto, Loki se torció un brazo, no se rompió. Logró ponerse de pie y correr. Fue seguido por Thor.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado –lo jaló del cabello. Lo derribo. –No lo permitiré

Loki trató de arrastrarse, le fue imposible. Pelaba, se revolcaba para tratar de zafarse. El rubio lo atrapó de la gabardina, el otro se la quitó para seguir huyendo. Volvió a interceptarlo, acabó encima de él en el suelo y le sujetó las muñecas para que dejara de golpear. Otro puñetazo que giró la cabeza de Laufeyson e iracundo volvió el rostro cubierto de cabello negro con una terrible mirada de odio.

-Quítate de encima bestia

Su corazón estaba como loco. No estaba en sus cabales, no era el mismo. Thor tampoco cuando vio su cara. Esa cara de suaves rasgos tan crispada entre furia y terror. Era un hombre extraño, atractivo y altanero, se había atrevido a golpearlo. No estaba a su altura.

Un camino de gasolina que había hecho con su motocicleta estaba marcado por los pastizales secos. Una diminuta chispa empezó una pequeña llama.

-Escupes veneno, pero no actúas –otro puñetazo en la cara, el que le abrió el labio. El otro permaneció altivo con leve serenidad regresando la cabeza otra vez. Los ojos en fuego, el ceño arrugado, los labios pintados por la sangre que escurría hacia su barbilla. La perfección de ese rostro, de ese cuello, clavícula y esas manos.

El instante en que esa maligna idea surgió en su cabeza como un vapor infernal cubriendo su razón fue el más peligroso. Insensato abrió la camisa de Loki para comprobar que su piel fuera tan blanca como la que absorbían sus retinas. El joven se retorció. Lo era. Respiraba agitado. Poseía un cuerpo hermoso, deleitable para la pupila, era delgado y marcado, bien proporcionado y deseable.

El color de su libido se volvió negro. Se cerró a una única idea, la idea de poseerlo, de destruirlo, quizás también matarlo.

Quería hacerlo pedazos, para eso había muchas maneras de proceder. Sujetó su mentón con fuerza, se acercó a él un poco.

-Vas a desear no haber nacido... –susurró contra su cara distorsionada peleando. El cuerpo abajo se contrajo. Se tomó a pecho la amenaza.

Thor volvió a arrancar los botones de su vestimenta. Pasó las uñas por encima de su piel, por un pezón. Loki no comprendía lo que pasaba, era el desquiciado exnovio de Amora, un ángel negro de la carretera, un motociclista criminal. Y estaba mirándolo como lo hace un depredador a su presa, con ojos tan malignos e interesados que deja la actuación a un lado dando paso al miedo, deja ver su pavor.

-¡Suéltame! –exige.

-¡Tú no ordenas nada aquí! –ruge. Baja la mano hasta sus pantalones, comienza a masajear, a querer deshacerlos. Ese creído y adinerado joven, porque alguien que usa un reloj como ese no puede ser alguien pobre, va a sucumbir ante él. Loki empieza a gritar, sigue tratando de pelar más. No tiene sentido, Thor es más grande, fuerte y poderoso. No puede hacer nada.

-¡Detente! –trata de alcanzarlo de los cabellos. El rubio le voltea la cara y sujeta ambas muñecas con una mano. Lo coloca mejor para poder sacarle el pantalón. Loki pelea, se retuerce, nada de lo que está pasando parece posible. No es real, no puede ser cierto.

No está golpeándolo hasta deshacerle la cara como hizo con el novio de Amora, como esperaba que le hiciera. Lo está poniendo de rodillas. Su estúpida personalidad soberbia lo llevó a actuar como otro, con inesperada pericia. Su desdeñosa cara no le ayudará. Thor esta tocando, tocando mucho. Llega a sus muslos, baja por sus piernas. Nota que su cuerpo es suave, moldeado, perfecto.

Loki grita. Pide auxilio, que alguien le ayude. Lo insulta. Solo se vuelve motivo de burla de Thor quién le acierta en los riñones, no es dueño de sus acciones, ningún movimiento estaba planeado, se ha acostado con cientos de mujeres, es su primera vez con un hombre, no se retracta en lo que está a punto de hacer. Una abominación.

-¡Ya basta! –intenta aún arrastrarse, desbandarse, liberarse y correr. Esta sometido a esas enormes manos que lo retienen sujetándolo del cabello, jalando. No puede golpearlo, está fuera de su alcance.

Su cuerpo no le responde, está laxo. Thor se acerca a su trasero, busca su entrada, coloca la cabeza de su miembro en él, presiona sujetando sus nalgas, Loki exhala en pánico y antes de suplicar ya ha entrado en el en una sola profunda y dolorosa penetración robándole un grito en lágrimas. El miedo latiendo en él indicándole que iba a ser violado se vuelve tangible, agónico. Aquel hombre que se ha enterrado en su cuerpo llega a donde ningún otro ha llegado tan lejos en su interior con tanta violencia. Duele. El grito sigue, le siguen más.

Las llamas se expanden, empieza un pequeño incendio que los ilumina entre la densa noche que traga todo en penumbra salvo esa luz. Dos figuras sobresalen en el fuego, de ellas provienen los alaridos.

El motociclista no cree lo que está haciendo, esa entrada, su ducto anal es tan estrecho y caliente que es asombroso. Un espasmo recorre a Loki de dolor, solloza, grita, se ahoga con su llanto. Suplica. A Thor le llega uno pero de placer, se mueve salvajemente arañando sus caderas, lo empuja, sigue sujetándolo del cabello en el pasto seco de abajo. Está íntegramente sujeto a lo que el otro quiera hacerle, no puede defenderse. El pelinegro trata de patear, no le hacen caso las piernas. En el término de su columna el dolor lo embate y lo deshace. Cierra los puños. Está partido, es demasiado dolor, demasiado grande. Se retrae, el pene del rubio percibe la presión, Thor gime extasiado. Loki intenta seguir suplicando, que se detenga, que pare de una vez por todas. En respuesta aumenta el ritmo y la intensidad empujándose más, lo tiene todo dentro, en lo más profundo de su ser.

Es negro, esta sumido en una incoartable oscuridad que lo consume con aquellas réprobas manos. Thor está ahi, se esta moviendo, se impulsa contra sus nalgas, sus testículos chocan contra su entrepierna expuesta. Le está aplastando las piernas para que no se mueva. Suelta su cabeza y le hace una llave con su brazo por su espalda. Escucha su ronco gemir, gruñe, suelta maldiciones y se dedica a seguir violándolo y disfrutando.

Por sus ojos corren ríos salados. La tierra humedecida mancha su cara, aprieta los dientes, trata de callar su voz, no es capaz de hacerlo. Gime por el sufrimiento, porque está siendo acabado, porque está rosando ese punto en su interior que lo estremece, que hace que arda su piel. Su cuerpo está empezando a responder, no quiere, no quiere demostrarlo pero no puede pararlo, hormiguea por su vientre mezclado con el dolor. Quiere detenerlo.

Thor estaba demasiado ocupado enterrándose en su carne que no quiso ver. Siguió penetrándolo arduamente, sangre caía, abriendolo hacía sí con un obsceno ángulo irregular que lo hacía parecer animal en celo, la sensación le era embriagante, arañaba la piel que tenía a su alcance, esta enrojecía con diminutas gotas carmín que la manchaban. Loki deseó morir, lo imploró, lanzó sus ruegos al cielo, adquirió la fe de la que tan déspota hablaba. Ruega. Clama. Nadie llega a salvarlo. Su agresor tampoco lo golpeó lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente. Siente todo.

Piensa en Steve, en sus dulces besos y sus mustias caricias. Nada es lo mismo comparado con semejante tortura.

Su agresor no nota su erección, como le produce placer ha respondido. Se muerde los labios, no quiere gemir, le es inevitable, está sumergido en un tormento que toca partes sensibles.

-Ja. Te gusta... ¿No es así perra?… ah…

Quiere morir, ¿por qué no muere? ¿Por qué no lo mata? Sume los dedos en la tierra. ¡Que lo mate! No puede más. Está tan ido y quebrado que solo desea morir, ¿Por qué no se suicidó? Se odia tanto a si mismo. ¿Por qué no se quito la vida cuando pudo? ¿Por qué le hizo caso a Steve si Amora ni era su amiga? ¿Por qué golpeó a Thor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo mata? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿Por qué también siente placer si lo odia? Nubla su visión. No quiere gemir. Lo hace. Gime. Se siente fatal.

Se pierde su mente queriendo abandonar su cuerpo a merced de aquel despreciable criminal. Trata de repetirse que no está ahí, que no esta sucediendo. Que no es él de quién se trata. Se lo repite en la cabeza una y otra vez. Que no está ardiendo, que no es enorme, que no hay una sola parte que le guste, que no le entierra las uñas en la columna.

Sigue jalando su cintura, sigue arañando y sigue insultándolo. Continúa penetrándolo, baja el ritmo y lo intensifica. Cierra los ojos fuertemente negando, no quiere pensar, no quiere seguir ahí, que pare, que termine con él pero que se detenga de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? ¿Qué más quiere de él?

Que pare. ¡Qué pare ya!

Thor eyacula en él gimiendo, lo llena con su semen y suspira agitado. Loki siente el ardiente líquido en su vientre, esparciéndose en sus entrañas. Los ojos azules lo ven. Vuelve a arañar su piel.

-Maldito bastardo, te encanta –se ríe. Lo empuja en el suelo saliéndose de él y Loki no cree que pueda llorar más. Ya no suplica. Necesita respirar. Quiere morir. -¡Mírame a la cara! Voltea a verme hijo de puta, ¿lo quieres?, quieres que te folle ¿eh?

Por un dejo de razón obtuvo voz.

-No… basta… -musitó derramando lágrimas, gimotea, de nuevo terror. Thor sujeta su mandíbula y lo suelta despectivo.

-¿Quieres ir la policía? ¡Ve! Regresaré por ti

Sube una pierna de Loki para abrirlo hacia él. Loki trata de bajarla, Thor la encadena con su mano.

-Ahh... –solloza cuando lo vuelve a penetrar con fuerza, lastimándolo, rasgándolo. Es brutal. Se deshace en lágrimas.

Sigue atacándolo con sus inmisericordes embestidas, su sangre se ha mezclado con su semen. Sigue pareciéndole delicioso su cuerpo. Tan ameno, tanto goce ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué su coño tiene que ser tan estrecho e incitador? Lo vuelve un esclavo de lujuria tan fuerte y lasciva.

Loki sigue llorando y Thor disfrutando. Sigue abriendo su piel, rasga sus paredes, sigue sangrando. Sigue el sufrimiento y sigue vivo. La muerte nunca le llega. No logra desmayarse. El llanto sube por su cabeza al recargarse en el suelo entre el brazo que tiene libre para cubrirse.

El rubio vuelve a golpear, a descargar su ira contra su torso, contra él. No puede asimilar que esa cara, ese cabello y esa belleza sean de un hombre. No lo soporta. Vuelve a llenarlo corriéndose dentro y con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza las pupilas verdes reflejando el pasto incendiándose a unos metros no fijan ningún punto. Está su cuerpo iluminado por las inquietas llamas, su mente se ha ido a otra parte.

Thor lo mira, quiere que sufra y que se queje cuando le pega porque si no lo hace no tiene sentido hacerlo. Algo surge en su pecho y deja de golpearlo, ve su labio que está herido, él fue quien se lo abrió. Sujeta su mandíbula y lo acerca. Pasa la lengua sobre la sangre, es un sabor metálico como a sales. Sigue lamiendo sus labios y después los muerde, sigue mordiendo, lamiendo, probando y sin darse cuenta ya los está besando. Besando los labios de un hombre, con el que antes había estado cerca de romperle los huesos en una pelea, al que acaba de violar.

Loki no le responde, no se ve que lo esté mirando, observa el cielo, las estrellas que han salido, quizás su alma este arriba con ellas y no bajo el comando de ese miserable hombre que pega su asquerosa boca con la suya herida. Thor se levanta, se acomoda la ropa, se sube el cierre y abrocha su cinturón, a su víctima lo deja desnudo salvo la camisa que no terminó de quitarle. Se yergue. Sus rodillas se han llevado un largo trabajo al sostenerlo mientras se movía en él. Se pone de pie. Su idea inicial de patearlo y escupirlo se desvanece. Lo vuelve a sujetar del cabello agachado para verlo. Sigue respirando, está vivo pero sus ojos están tan inmóviles sin ver nada que parece muerto.

Lo suelta. Decide abandonarlo yendo a su moto, las llamas estaban cerca de alcanzarla. Piensa en lo conveniente que sería matarlo. Lo frena el no querer volver a huir de la ley si la policía ya había desviado sus investigaciones de él con el último hombre que mato. Mira a Loki en el pasto aún perdido y sin reaccionar, respirando porque necesita aire. No parpadea.

Se marcha, el sonido del motor se hace lejano y lágrimas se desprenden por el rabillo de sus ojos. Siguen rodando, deja caer los párpados cansados. Comienza a llorar y a gemir del dolor abrazándose a si mismo haciéndose ovillo en la tierra y el césped aplastado. Que se muera en ese mismo sitio porque no puede soportarlo.

Pero le asalta una idea, la humillación, el ego, la cobardía y la vergüenza.

Si va a morir que no sea en ese estado, o alcanza las llamas para que lo quemen o va hacia la carretera. Le teme al fuego sintiendo su calor y va a la carretera.

-Auxilio… -susurra sin voz. –Ayuda… -se empieza a mover. Se arrastra con dificultad medio metro, apenas si toca el asfalto. –Que alguien me ayude… -se rinde entre lágrimas desvaneciéndose.

Un auto pasa, ven el incendio cerca de un anuncio disminuyendo la velocidad, sus ocupantes piensan reportarlo, más adelante los faros iluminan algo en el camino, una mano, es alguien. El auto se frena y bajan para ayudar, esta persona ha sido golpeada y descubren que también abusada sexualmente. Al principio creyeron que era una mujer por el cabello, viendo la proporción de su espalda poniendo más atención al moverlo caen en cuenta de que se trata de un hombre.

Las chicas que lo encontraron se horrorizaron, las marcas en su piel eran rojas y moradas, la sustancia blancuzca que lo empapaba. Lo que le habían hecho a ese joven era repulsivo, por eso intentó quitarse la vida.

.

* * *

.

Pobre Loki. Y lo que le espera.

Procuraré publicar cada semana, espero que sigan aquí si les ha llamado la atención este fic porque va a haber sangre...

Comenten, este fue su primer encuentro, dije que era RAPE ¿Que les pareció?


	3. Locura

Si he de decir algo de este capítulo y los siguientes es que Loki se quedará atrapado en una demencia reverberante que lo llevará al averno, y Thor estará ahí, devorando su carne.

Esto tenía que pasar para poder dirigir el réquiem de su camino juntos.

Sigo haciendo incapíe en el drama de esta historia.

* * *

.

_We see the sorrow and the pain  
We tried our best to save the world  
But everyday is still the same  
All the violence all the blood and every tear  
Fill your minds more and more with hate and fear_

_We know that nothing is alright_  
_And there is nothing left inside_  
_But keep those memories in your mind_  
_We run away to suicide_

**BLUTENGEL**

.

* * *

.

_Locura_

.

El que revivió a Loki, el que le provocó el vómito para que devolviera lo que se había tragado, fue Tony.

Llegó a su departamento, en la perilla había sangre, siguió sus sospechas, tiró la puerta, buscó a su amigo por todas partes, el baño estaba cerrado, tiro esa puerta también y lo encontró sumergido en la bañera. Llamó a emergencias, tardarían así que se hizo cargo él.

Loki seguía vivo, no supieron cuanto tiempo llevaba de ingerir los medicamentos, en el hospital estaba bajo observación, esperaban no haber llegado demasiado tarde y que la sobredosis lo dejara cono vegetal. Sus signos eran estables afortunadamente, aún había preocupación, debían esperar a que despertara.

No hubo ni el más pequeño rastro de su familia para ir a verlo pese a que les había sido informado el estado de su hijo. Aparentemente no les importaba. Aparentemente...

Todo el tiempo estuvo Steve a su lado esperando que reaccionara, a que volviera con ellos, rogando al cielo que estuviera bien, no quería perderlo.

Los doctores les dijeron a él y a Tony que al haberse bañado había borrado el semen de su agresor por lo que no conseguirían muestra alguna, tenía fisuras anales, marcas de agarre en las muñecas, las piernas, el cuello, moretones y demás estigmas. No quedaba nada que pudieran hacer para identificar la información genética del culpable, cualquier rastro por minúsculo que fuera estaría comprometido. No tenía caso. Aún así el consejo seguía siendo levantar cargos. El reporte de abuso fue enviado a la policía.

Los dos hombres ahí congregados no acababan de comprender cómo Loki había podido hacer semejante cosa, había sido Thor, tenía que pagar. Sin embargo lo más importante, primero, era que su novio y amigo despertara.

Amora fue a visitarlos. Steve estaba deshecho, Pepper, la novia y asistente de Stark junto a su pareja se quedaron en la habitación. Amora y Steve se reunieron para autocompadecerse señalándose a si mismos como el que tenía la culpa. Para ambos Thor debía ir a prisión. Ella declararía que la había golpeado, lo señalaría, debían arrestarlo. Su antigua pareja sentimental estaba más allá de impactada por lo que se había enterado, Thor había secuestrado a Loki, no entendía cómo él, un macho en todo sentido hubiera podido abusar a otro hombre, no cuadraba. Cuando intentó sugerir que quizás no había sido Thor Steve estuvo a punto de gritarle, había sido él, no tenía la menor duda. No podía haber otro sospechoso.

Después de dos días críticos Loki despertó. Le habían lavado el estómago, el pitido de su corazón con cada latido inundaba sus canales auditivos, retumbaba en su confundida cabeza.

-Tony… -fue el primero al que vio llamándolo con cascada voz. Tenía vendada la cabeza y puntadas en una ceja. Su labio seguía rojo ya no inflamado. El millonario de barba de candado se acercó.

-Loki, ¿cómo te sientes? Llevas dormido dos días…

Él se atragantó, recordaba todo, el bar, la carretera, la motocicleta, Thor, los golpes y la violencia, el fuego. Llanto le sobrevino otra vez tratando de que su orgullo no lo quebrara más.

-¿Cómo crees que me encuentro Tony? –siseo entre sus dientes con una lágrima cayendo. Sus ojos verdes centellaban lacrimosos.

Steve entró a la habitación.

-Loki…

Pepper sujetó la mano del paciente.

-Loki, estas despierto –fue a acariciar su rostro a lo que su novio se retirara de su mano. No quería que lo tocara, se sentía sucio, roto. Odiaba a la persona que decía amar.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? –miró a la pelirroja y su amigo.

-Si –fue con Tony. –Estaremos afuera si nos necesitan -salieron. Una vez solos empezaron los roles de víctimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su novio irritado volteó a verlo con ira. No permitiría que Steve le dijera que hacer ni cómo comportarse.

-Te dije que no quería ir a esa porquería de bar ¡Te lo dije!

-Yo no sabía…

-No, ¡claro que no sabías Steve! Amora ni siquiera es mi amiga

-Loki… No puedes culparme por lo que pasó. Dime por qué te deshiciste de la evidencia. Tu declaración…

-No va a haber declaración Steve Rogers. Cierra la maldita boca… -clamó, las palabras que se formaban entre sus dientes provenían de líneas directas de su herido e iracundo espíritu.

Su novio se quedó mudo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Loki, fuiste violado

-¡Cállate!

-Loki

-No, Steve. ¡Cállate de una buena vez! -se llevó una mano a la sien, estaba tan revuelto que su pulso aumentó marcándose la leve taquicardia en la pantalla del monitor cardíaco. El suero en su vena tenía una velocidad tan lenta que un hilo de su sangre se colaba por el tubo transparente de la mano que levantaba.

-Tenemos que meter a ese malnacido en la cárcel

Loki no quería escuchar de razones. La verdad dolía como su sur. Debían darle más medicina.

-No me incluyas en tus planes…

Steve se frustró. Respiró profundamente.

-Acabas de despertar, no estás bien. No piensas con la cabeza fría

Laufeyson tampoco quería ser tratado como víctima, si era frágil también podía ser cortante.

-Mejor vete. Quiero estar solo

Su novio intentó tocar su mano. Loki se alejó.

-Debes declarar

El pelinegro ya no le dijo nada. Se quedó a solas para seguir llorando en silencio con el cuerpo desmadejado. Mirando el suero en su muñeca iba a bajar el brazo deteniéndose al notar la marca morada de la mano de Thor sobre su piel, unas partes tenían un tono verdoso.

Callaba, pero todos podían notar el abuso del que había sido presa. El mundo ya estaba enterado de su tragedia, fue demasiado para su mente.

Giró en la cama sobándose los hombros ante el estremecimiento. No sabía que hacer con los deshechos de su dignidad, la furia sería el sostén de su rostro en alto para negarlo. Si le salvaron la vida se iría contra la verdad para sepultarla.

Escuchó ruido entrada la noche, se despertó viendo borroso. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Al ser hijo de quien era hijo su seguro pagaba cualquier tratamiento y atención. Su cuarto era solo para él, de buen tamaño, con sillones donde sus visitas podrían acomodarse.

El electrocardiógrafo seguía sonando. Intentó volver a dormir, el suero en su brazo le producía frío, continuaba la línea de sangre más espesa que el líquido sedimentada en el tubo. La liviana sábana con la que estaba cubierto no lo ayudaba a mantener su calor. Suspiro, tenía la garganta seca. Tosió un poco.

Pasos de enfermeras y anuncios en las bocinas sonaban del otro lado del muro, adentro se colaba el helado viento moviendo las persianas, el ruido del tráfico, uno que otro claxon, la sirena de una patrulla, algún grito. No podría volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos para intentar descansar, estar medio sentado era doloroso, se puso de costado otra vez.

Salida de la nada una mano sujetó su cabello, otra le tapó la boca. En pánico observó el rostro de quién lo estaba asaltando. Era Thor, su atacante, clavándole los ojos encima de su cama mirándolo con odio y deseo.

_-¿Me extrañaste basura?_

Despertó. Fue una pesadilla. Sudando frío volvió a romperse.

Odinson le había quitado su paz, su tranquilidad. Nada después de eso iba a ser igual. Lo odiaba.

Seguía ansiando morir.

Apareció una agente de policía presentándose como Kayla Silverfox, quiso interrogarlo. Steve estaba con él.

-Comprendo que está pasando por un momento difícil, voy a hacerle unas preguntas respecto al bar _30 Skulls_ -como la detective ya había platicado con el rubio sentado a un lado resaltando que la víctima estaba renuente a hablar ya detectaba que no le iba ser nada sencillo sacarle algo. -¿Podría decirme que fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Thor cuando lo secuestró?

Loki se indignó.

-¿Quién dijo que fue él quien me hizo esto?

Kayla y Steve se vieron entre ellos. Seguía negando las cosas. Ser acreedor al nombre que tenía lo hacía más difícil de llevar. Su padre era un hombre importante con amigos en la política, él era su hijo renegado.

-Sabemos que se encuentra en estado de shock por el trauma que acaba de sufrir, incluso intentó privarse la vida, pero esa no es la solución. Ha sido acusado del disturbio en el bar, se le acusa de su secuestro también, si no señala a Thor como su atacante el caso del fiscal contra Odinson...

-A mi no me interesa el caso del fiscal ni el de nadie

-Loki, por favor

-No te acerques a mí Steve, largo. ¿Por qué está ella aquí?

-Nos presentamos en todo caso que haya un crimen sexual, sobre todo en los de semejante brutalidad

-Pues yo no pedí que nadie viniera y no voy a dar declaración alguna

-Loki…

La puerta sonó moviendo la persiana.

-Aléjese de mi cliente, ya lo escucharon, si no piensa dar declaración alguna esto es hostigamiento

El hombre en la camilla sonrió. Ahí estaba el dinero de la familia Laufeyson moviendo el mundo.

-¿Quién lo envía? ¿Mi padre o Farbauti?

-La señora Laufeyson no pensaba dejar a su hijo solo en esta investigación, si hay tal, por supuesto -contestó.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Franklin Nelson, representante de Loki -se presentó ante el novio. -Si mi cliente no está dispuesto a hablar con la policía no pueden obligarlo

-No voy a presentar cargos

Kayla se quedó perpleja.

-Loki, ¿Qué es esta locura? ¡¿Piensas permitir que ese hijo de perra se salga con la suya?! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

Su novio giró la cabeza molesto.

-Mira como lo hago Rogers. Sal de mi vida ahora. Esto se acabó Steve. Largo

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces inseguro de lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-No puedes hablar en serio...

-Estoy hablando en serio –espetó.

El rubio se puso de pie enervado. Kayla supo que no era el momento adecuado. Sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la cedió a Loki.

-Este es el número de un lugar donde pueden ayudarlo. La violación a un hombre es igual de traumática que la de una mujer, tiene que hablar con alguien

Loki ni se dignó a mirarla, no quería escuchar. Su abogado tomó la tarjeta por él y acompañó a Steve y a la agente Silverfox afuera de la habitación. Ocupando el asiento en el que el rubio estuviera el regordete abogado se sentó junto a su cliente.

-¿Quiere hablar?

Loki tronó la boca.

-Si ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra a mi novio, mi _ex _novio, ¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a hablar con usted?

Nelson captó la hablada.

-¿Mi padre le dijo que no procediera con los cargos, no hacer escándalo?

-No hablé con su padre

-¿Salió algún artículo sobre mi?

Apenado el grueso hombre subió su portafolio a sus piernas.

-Uno pequeño, pero al descubrir su identidad hoy publicaron otro

-¿Lo trae?

Franklin sacó un tabloide de entre sus papeles, el titular decía:_ Tragedia sobre el imperio Laufeyson_. _El hijo del conocido millonario víctima de violación._

El coraje hizo manar más hirviente líquido de sus lagrimales que no dejaban de trabajar sujetando el periódico con ira. Su cara, en primera plana. ¿Cómo podían los medios hacerse dueños de su vida para ventilarla?

La gente era repugnante.

-Mi padre se lo debió haber sugerido a través de Farbauti. Dígale que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no hablaré -habló entre dientes. La rabia lo hacía temblar.

Nelson aceptó. Vio la tarjeta, no sabía qué hacer con ella.

-Su familia quiere que sepa que están con usted y cualquier ayuda que necesite le será proporcionada

Nada de lo que le dijera justificaba su ausencia. Le arrebató el número de teléfono arrugándolo entre su puño. No deseaba hablar con nadie, que dejaran de insistir.

Cundo fue dado de alta Tony llegó. Estuvo con él porque no podía dejarlo solo, conocía a Loki de más tiempo que a Steve. Creía firmemente que por orgullo Loki no diría nada, no admitiría su violación, pero que algo iba a hacer, y si no lo hacía sería Tony quién mandara golpear y pasar por lo mismo a Thor, no lo dejaría impune.

Se encontró con su madre, lo visitó en su casa. La elegante mujer quiso abrazar a su hijo, este la rechazó.

-¿Temías ser fotografiada en el hospital? –le reclamó calmo, con rencor en el medio humilde departamento. Su aspecto era un desastre. Ojeras pintaban sus párpados inferiores, no había comido casi nada.

-Laufey no sabe que estoy aquí. Tenía que verte -se tocaba la mejilla con la mano enguantada en la que brillaba un brillante engarzado en su argolla.

-No le generare más mala fama a Laufey, puede respirar, regresa a darle mi mensaje –se recostó en el sofá, sería su invitada, su madre, él no quería verla.

-Eres mi hijo, intentaste quitarte la vida otra vez ¿Cómo puedes creer que sería indiferente?

-Lo eres

Entre los secretos que los Laufeyson callaban estaba el intento fallido de suicidio de su hijo cuando era adolescente. ¿Que más daba su violación? Parecía que se arrepentían de haberlo traído al mundo al tener que callar sus escándalos.

-¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te amo Loki?

-Claro que lo sé, me lo demuestras a cada momento Farbauti –recalcó. A ella no podía llamarla madre.

-¿Qué pasó con el doctor Meyer?

-Lo sigo viendo, sigue cobrando y sigue dándome recetas para nuevas drogas…

-Loki…

-¿Temes que me vuelva loco? –sentenció. –Quizás ya lo esté… -recordó a Thor, sus manos y sus dientes enterrándose en sus labios. El dolor y el placer, la angustia y el sufrimiento, la calamidad. La repulsión.

Estaba totalmente loco sumido en un trauma que no dejaba de acosarlo.

Farbauti no logró hacer nada por él, con su limosina fue a ver a Steve a la universidad, sabía que tenían una relación hasta aquel crimen así que dándole vueltas a la manzana le pidió que si realmente le importaba su hijo procurara estar a su lado para que pudiera superarlo.

Steve no le prometió nada pero fue a buscarlo.

Ni los insultos ni las cosas que le lanzó funcionaron para hacer que se marchara, lo atrapó en sus brazos dejando que llorara amargamente mojando su playera, se desmayó.

Sin abandonar el departamento del Laufeyson viendo por él faltando a clases al tercer día mirando por el balcón siendo vigilado de que no fuera a saltar Loki por fin habló.

-Tuve una erección... cuando ese tipo me, violó...

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto, el cielo nublado lo acompañaba con sus ánimos. Steve bajó el escalón de la saliente para ir con él. Lo estaba escuchando.

-No fue solo una vez -cerró los ojos al serle imposible no volver a llorar. Se sentía sucio y corrupto -Steve, no dejaba de decir que me gustaba, yo...

-No, Loki, no fue tu culpa -sujetó su mano. -Fuiste obligado

No volvió a despegar los labios, el nombre de Thor no lo había pronunciado ni una sola vez desde lo que había pasado.

El motociclista lo forzó, lo tomó por la fuerza, jamás hubiera accedido a hacer algo así. Pero Odinson no se equivocó, una parte de él, una oscura y horrenda porción, una que odiaba, reaccionó bañando en placer el salvaje acto.

Le aterraba saberlo.

Las víctimas de un crimen siempre se hacen la pregunta _¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?_ Loki no solo se preguntaba eso, la más grande de sus invocaciones fue el beso que estuviere aguijoneándolo en los labios con la lengua de su atacante paseándose por su piel.

No podía besar a Steve, tocarlo, permitir la más ínfima caricia porque se desvanecía en pavor. No podía hacerlo, Steve no lo entendía. ¡Había sido violado! ¿Dónde quedaba la comprensión si lo había instado a tener sexo una única vez?

Rogers se arrepintió, hacer el amor no serviría para curarlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Para Loki las oscuras cuestiones que cercenaban su luz en las tinieblas de su cuerpo eran _¿Qué negro deseo impulsó a Thor a hacerle aquello? ¿Por qué disfrutó de su ser? ¿Por qué lamió su sangre?_

No era el de antes. Se lamentaba el sentir que se volvía alguien horrendo.

A base de tanta insistencia, momentos difíciles y lágrimas Steve logró convencer a Loki junto con Kayla de ir a declarar en el juzgado contra Thor por secuestro, levantar cargos. No hablaría de violación pero con los otros cargos bastaban para una condena decente. Lo prepararon para hablar frente al jurado, no tendría contacto con Thor hasta que lo llamaran, debía respirar profundo, no estar nervioso, Tony estaría entre el público, no debía preocuparse. Nada le iba a pasar.

Del único del que podría tener miedo sería de sí mismo.

Estaba decidido.

Amora fue a hablar con Steve ese día del juicio, le pidió que trataran lo que tenía que decirle en privado. Loki no escuchó lo que dijeron, solo vio como Amora se abrazaba a Steve y lo llevaba a donde no pudieran verlos.

Scott Summers era el fiscal del distrito que llevaría el caso del pueblo contra Odinson. Habló con Nelson minutos antes de que saliera al estrado. Loki afirmaba para no ponerle atención repasando los sucesos. Caminó para buscar a Steve, se acababa su tiempo y quería verlo, recordar porqué estaba enfrentando la cara del demonio otra vez, debía darle valor. Darle coraje.

No fue del que estaba esperando.

Lo encontró besándose con Amora por una columna del pasillo del tribunal...

Fue una puñalada por la espalda.

El hilo de su razón se trozó como la cuerda que se estira y al no soportar tanto peso se rompe. Su pechó parecía ser baleado por repetidos disparos a quemarropa, podría darle un ataque de asma pese a haberla superado desde que era infante, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, le dolió enrojeciendo sus ojos. Cerró tanto los puños que se enterró las uñas en la piel. Ahí estaba su novio, el pilar de su fortaleza traicionándolo. ¿Por qué diablos no se moría?

Nelson le preguntó si se sentía bien viéndolo regresar. Loki se quedo callado, ¿era esa una broma? Fingió cordura y rectitud. No derramó más llanto. ¿Creían que él era loco por el que podrían sentirse mal? ¿La víctima sufrida? ¡No quería ser visto así! Mejor odiado que ser su burla.

Su cólera lo mandó a la peor de las vendettas, una que apuntara a él perjudicándolo.

El juez lo mandó pasar a comparecer, salió por una puerta y vio vestido con un mono naranja al acusado en la mesa con el abogado defensor que le proporcionó el estado sintiéndose nervioso por ser más grande su cliente. Crear un caso para hacer que los doce miembros del jurado no lo encontraran culpable no se veía viable por ningún lado. Thor se mostraba tan hostil y seguro burlándose que nadie contradecía que fuera culpable. El abogado tampoco creía que se salvaría.

El motociclista estaba orgulloso de sus actos. No había amigos ni familiares en los asistentes. Se encontraba solo. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto y caía por su cara. Un criminal sin más. Al escuchar que Loki sería llamado como testigo había entrecerrado los ojos para visualizarle mejor.

El universitario sintió que los vellos de su nuca y espalda se erizaron. Esos ojos agua lo miraban con una libidinosa sonrisa. Gracias a su cabello desviando la vista no fue tan notorio el haber pasado saliva. Había odio en su gesto.

Loki Laufeyson iba de traje, con corbata verde oscura y camisa blanca, el traje era negro profundo, como su cabello. Al verlo salir Thor vio un pedazo arrancado de la noche, con ojos verdes como la húmeda hierba distinta de los pastizales secos donde le había arrancado la ropa y malogrado su cuerpo.

Loki alzo la mirada, lo miró, Thor lo veía con curiosidad, dudaba de lo que podría decir en su contra. Si el novio de este lo había convencido de declarar -porque se enteró que el rubio que estaba con él en el bar era Steve, el amigo de Amora que era gay, ¿Qué más podría decirle al jurado que ya lo trataba como culpable?

Se enteró de que se bañó escapando del hospital al que lo remitieron cuando le hallaron en el camino herido. Según su abogado su táctica sería acusarlo de inestabilidad mental. Thor iba a entretenerse viéndolo hablar de lo que le había hecho. Recordarlo le gustaría, mucho.

Quizás iba a ir a la cárcel pero no se arrepentía, eso era lo más blasfemo de su parte, lo había disfrutado, estaba satisfecho, fue algo que nunca había intentado y le resultó fascinante. Solo que si lo iban a refundir en prisión que fuera por secuestro y violación porque matar a alguien ese día no lo había hecho. David North había muerto por defender la infame reputación de Amora, al haber estado con ella no la consideraba una dama.

Lo hicieron jurar decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad sobre una biblia. Loki dijo que lo haría, él ni creyente era. Thor no le quitaba la vista de encima. No se equivocó en el bar, el joven hombre era muy atractivo, cabello un poco largo hasta los hombros con rasgos suaves, varoniles y armónicos. Quizás lo había golpeado por ser varón y no mujer si poseía una belleza tan perfecta y seductora.

Como Scott lo había mandado llamar él empezó con las preguntas. Loki miraba al juez, su cara le era familiar. Lo recordó con una mueca de desagrado, la imagen era de años anteriores. Sintió que perdió el color, esto no fue percibido.

-Señor Laufeyson. ¿Estuvo en el bar 30 Skulls el día del incidente?

-Si -se distrajo de su anterior objetivo poniendo atención al fiscal.

-¿Podría decirnos con quién y por qué se encontraba ahí?

-Fue convencido de ir por Steve –respondió. Se volvería repetitivo el ciclo pregunta-respuesta.

-¿Y nos podría decir qué relación tiene con el señor Rogers?

El acusado se interesó en ver cuál sería su respuesta. Como un animal a micras estaba de lamerse los labios.

-Era mi compañero sentimental -habló en pasado.

-Dígase novio, ¿no señor Laufeyson?

-Eso parece

El motociclista sonrió. El juez le regaño.

-Sea claro y conciso con sus respuestas joven Laufeyson

Por los asientos Steve y Amora se encontraban con Tony.

Loki se sintió mal, enojado, con los órganos revueltos. Si vomitaba quería que lo que saliera por su garganta fuera su cerebro. No solo Steve. Esa cara, ese apellido, Kelly, el hombre que estaba de juez lo reconocía de otro lado, un comentario banal de su padre y se grabó su cara, los años la habían ajado pero seguía siendo la misma. En verdad sentía asco.

-Continuaré. Dígame, ¿estaba ahí con qué motivo? –se mantuvo en actitud firme Scott.

-Fuimos a ver a Amora, como es amiga de Steve quería visitarla

-Amora DiEnchant. Exnovia de Thor Odinson, ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente, eran pareja

-¿Conoció cara a cara a Thor?

-No, Amora solo nos mostró fotografías. No quería que coincidiéramos

-¿Mencionó porque no quería presentarlo?

-Dijo que no nos caeríamos bien

-¿Por su aspecto? ¿Creía que Thor era violento?

-Objeción –se puso de pie el abogado defensor. –Está implicando las circunstancias, guía al testigo

-Al lugar. Señor Scott, límite a interrogar al acusado

-Lo retiro –reformuló –Loki, ¿quiso usted conocer a Thor?

-No, no quise

-Y en el bar, ¿por qué no nos habla de bar? ¿Cómo fue la llegada de Odinson? ¿Iba solo?

-No, llegó con otros tres hombres y una chica

-¿En qué tono llegó?

-Llegó riendo. Hablando fuerte contra Amora

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Si lo había cambiado por David, el dueño de la taberna. La insultó

-¿Quién fue el que empezó la disputa?

-Fue David

El fiscal se sorprendió, el jurado y Thor también.

-¿David?

-Fue David el que se lanzó contra Thor para pelear, Thor solo hablaba

-Insultando a Amora

-Y enfadando a David. Fue David el que empezó la pelea –repitió.

El jurado tomó nota de eso. Scott se incomodó, no estaba mintiendo, no quería que mintiera pero estaba desviando la atención de Thor al narrar de un modo distinto la verdad.

-¿Y en qué momento fue que Thor provocó la muerte de David North?

-Objeción. Está implicando de nuevo a mi cliente

-Al lugar. Fiscal, deje que el testigo diga lo que ocurrió con sus propias palabras

Scott se retiró. Los jurados lo veían. Loki miró a Tony entre el público asistente, estaban llenos. El polémico hijo de Laufey estaba compareciendo contra su presunto agresor por violación que enfrentaba cargos de homicidio. Amora estaba junto a Steve.

Pese a los murmullos Loki sabía que en esa sala estaban atentos a su testimonio, el taquígrafo-relator esperaba a que hablara para escribir lo que dijera con las manos preparadas sobre las teclas. Lo hizo. Habló.

-En la pela Thor era más fuerte que David, lo golpeaba directamente en la cara. Empezó a sangrar, Amora no hacía otra cosa más que gritar, la empujó. Tomé el tarro de mi cerveza, habíamos tomado, estaba algo ebrio. Steve intentó detenerme y fui a golpear a Thor, pude haberle abierto el cráneo

El jurado se sorprendió, no era lo que se espetaba de él.

-Quería defender al novio de su amiga -trataba Scott de mitigar sus declaraciones.

-Algo así

Sus frases no estaban ayudando.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –le susurró Amora a Steve sentado junto a Stark.

-No lo se

-Señor Laufeyson, ¿está usted diciendo que Thor lo atacó solo porque se defendía?

-Thor tomó mi tarro y lo lanzó contra el espejo de atrás de la barra, se rompió y cayó al suelo, había vidrios por todos lados. Antes de darle tiempo a responder destrocé mi taco de billar en su cara, me derribó, Steve intentó detenerlo, nos golpeó y ahí fue cuando David se puso de pie, tropezó y cayó sobre la parte inferior del tarro. Se desangró hasta morir. Fue un accidente

Se esparcieron rumores haciendo eco. El juez pidió silencio. Scott ya estaba tenso.

-Loki, ¿Está diciendo que el acusado no fue responsable de la muerte de David North aún y cuando él empezó la pelea?

-En todo caso fue culpa de David haberse caído y morir, cosas como esas pasan todos los días

Más rumores, Thor reía bajo entretenido, era toda una sorpresa. Más desorden, la voz autoritaria del juez. Scott se estaba descontrolado.

-Abogado, ¿está seguro del testimonio del joven Laufeyson para su caso?

El fiscal no se dejó desafiar.

-Sí, su señoría

El juez no estaba de acuerdo. La defensa se vio sorprendida por el giro de papeles de Loki.

-Continúe -ordenó la autoritaria voz recargando el mazo.

-Señor Laufeyson. Loki –caminaba Scott por el jurado -¿qué ocurrió después de que David muriera?

-Amora gritó como loca y uno de los motociclistas disparó al aire para que los clientes del bar no huyeran

-¿Y después?

-Thor me sujetó diciendo que él no era el responsable de esa muerte porque sabía que lo iban a culpar, como está haciendo ahora

-Orden –más bullicio y el mazo del juez sonando. –Controle a su testigo abogado

Scott se quedó callado un segundo. ¿Por qué no estaba cooperando?

-A lo que me refiero es a lo que Thor le hizo después. Lo secuestró –Loki se quedó callado. –Señor Laufeyson, ¿ha sido amenazado o extorsionado de alguna forma para hacer que cambie su declaración?

-De ninguna forma

El abogado de Thor iba a protestar, pero se detuvo la defensa de levantarse en contra el ver como su cliente retiraba la espalda del asiento interesado en lo que Loki fuera a decir, esto intrigó al jurado. El acusado estaba sorprendido, no seguro ni amenazante, estaba azorado por lo que se suscitaba en su caso.

Scott se jugó el cuello.

-¿Thor Odinson lo abdujo del bar esa noche llevándolo lejos para golpearlo y abusar de usted y después amenazarlo para no hablar en su contra…

-¡Objeción! ¿Está acusando a mi cliente de otro cargo?

-Abogado

-…por eso se deshizo de las evidencias, para que no pudieran tomar una muestra de ADN que pudiera señalar a Odinson como su violador?

-Abogado

-Lo retiro. Cambiaré mi pregunta –miro al chico, el jurado ya estaba elucubrando contra Thor. -¿Thor Odinson abusó de usted?

Loki le miró con odio.

-Me golpeó repetidas veces, lo insulté…

-¿Y lo violó?

-Objeción

-Abogado, si piensa levantar cargos hágalo bajo los protocolos de esta corte

-El testigo puede estar intimidado su señoría, ¿por qué otra razón una víctima de violación permitiría que el criminal que abusara de él fuera exonerado? Las violaciones a hombres son reportadas en menor cantidad que las de mujeres por cuestiones de indignación y vergüenza por su género. Loki no tiene nada de qué temer

-Limítese a cuestionar al señor Laufeyson sobre este caso o regrese a su asiento fiscal

-Lo haré su señoría. Loki, ¿ha sido intimidado por Thor?

-No

Steve sentía que le volaban la cabeza. La palabra era intimidado, Loki había sentido miedo de él esa noche, pánico, lo negaba.

-Es todo su señoría. El testigo esta en negación y traumatizado.

-Al lugar. El comentario del fiscal será retirado del registro. Siéntese señor Scott. Harold, su testigo

El abogado de la defensa se levantó.

-Señor Laufeyson, mi cliente está siendo acusado de homicidio, pero él no mató a nadie a conciencia, ¿está usted de acuerdo en que sea llevado a prisión por lo que usted mismo describió como un accidente?

-Objeción…

-Siéntese señor Scott. El testigo responderá la pregunta

Loki replicó.

-Si Thor Odinson es el responsable de esa muerte también lo soy yo por ser el que provocara que el tarro estuviera en el piso. Hagan que el tarro pase por la silla eléctrica

-Orden –más y más murmullos de sorpresa y desaprobación, Thor se estaba aguantando la risa, estaba atento a cada movimiento de esos labios enrojecidos, níveas mejillas y ojos verdes enojados. –Compórtese Señor Laufeyson o lo sacaré de la sala. No más respuestas ingeniosas.

Más mofa para Thor, el juez mismo dijo que Loki era ingenioso, vaya que lo era.

-El fiscal del distrito acusó a mi cliente de haberlo secuestrado

-Thor me golpeó para ir con él

-¿Dice que lo secuestro?

-Estaba asustado, tengo entendido qué estaba bajo libertad condicional; un hombre acababa de morir a un lado, lo considero racional

-¿Entonces dice que no lo secuestró?

-No, yo lo ataqué antes

Thor ya estaba serio.

-¿Y lo que dijo el fiscal sobre la violación?

-No hubo tal cosa

-Objeción. ¿Qué está preguntando sobre…

-Su señoría, la fiscalía señaló a mi cliente por otro crimen. Si el fiscal pudo cuestionar al testigo sobre este caso debe ser aclarada su falsa acusación

-Al lugar abogado

-¿Loki? ¿Nos puede decir que ocurrió esa noche?

-Thor me llevó varias millas semiinconsciente. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento…

-¿Pasó algo más?

Loki se mantuvo quieto pese a su intranquilidad.

-No

-Según el hospital a dónde fue llevado se registró víctima de violación con uso de extrema violencia. Dudan que haya sido solo un agresor, ¿fue abusado esa noche señor Laufeyson?

Loki no respondió, antes de que se quedara mudo el abogado siguió preguntando.

-¿Fue Thor el que abusó de usted?

-La motocicleta de Odinson sonaba lejos…

Se sobreentendió su inocencia. Creyeron muchos que no había cargo de violación porque quizás Thor no había sido el responsable. Y lo era. Los demás aún se resistían a creerlo.

-Sobre el asunto de su intento de suicidio. Esa no fue la primera vez que ha pensado en quitarse la vida ¿me equivoco? –se hizo un profundo silencio. -¿Desde hace cuando toma antidepresivos señor Laufeyson?

-Objeción. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el caso? –Steve y Loki serían los testigos más importantes para validar la culpabilidad de Thor y mandarlo a la cárcel, Loki lo estaba echando todo a perder.

-Abogado, está desviando la atención sobre el testigo

-Lo retiro

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que le diga? –interrumpió Loki. -¿Qué quieren usar a Thor Odinson como chivo expiatorio por su aspecto, porque alguien debe recibir la culpa? David y yo lo golpeamos, él igual a nosotros. No me venga a sermonear recién graduado de leyes pretencioso creyéndose audaz con su traje de treinta dólares, ¿de qué lado está?

-¡Señor Laufeyson! –clamaba el juez. Loki no aceptaba lo de esa noche, lo negaba, no había pasado, no lo iba a aceptar.

-¡Si refunden a Thor en la cárcel háganlo con cualquier cargo e ínflenlo!

-¡Señor Laufeyson, compórtese o lo sacaré de mi corte!

-¿Su corte? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre usted que goza con niños en Tailandia cada diciembre y otros criminales? ¡Váyase al diablo!

Se revolvió en su silla. Enloqueció. Si había sido violado o no su conducta no solo hablaba inestabilidad, acusaba al mismísimo juez, fue un invitado a una fiesta de sus padres previa a ir a la universidad, Laufey le susurró sus perversiones, también de las de otros asistentes. Si confesaba aquello no podía estar mintiendo sobre Thor.

Su _señoría_ impactado y nervioso aún mandaba.

-¡Oficiales! Arresten a Loki Laufeyson por desacato

-¡Y a usted por pedofília! ¡Y a Rogers por estupidez!... –bramó mirando con ojos rojos en llamas contra su novio. –Amora quería acostarse contigo, ¿Qué nunca lo notaste? ¡Lárgate con ella!

Steve y Amora se quedaron fríos, Tony boquiabierto se apartó del rubio porque desde siempre favorecía su amistad con Loki que con Rogers. ¿Amora y él tenían una aventura?

-¡ORDEN! ¡Orden! –Thor estaba impresionado, sin habla. –La corte se tomará un reseso de quince minutos. Saquen a Loki de aquí

Más bullicio.

Loki Laufeyson se había desquiciado, ¿querían crímenes? Ahí tenían los trapitos al sol de más de uno, no solo de Thor. Él lo había violado, seguiría negándolo. Su novio tenía sentimientos por Amora, ella siempre quiso lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies, anduvo de mosquita muerta fingiendo que le agradaba tenerlo cerca siendo que su verdadera intención era seducirlo. Amaba a su mejor amigo, no lo quería a él. Por Steve era que estaba feliz, por él había ido a declarar, se querían, le ayudaría a seguir adelante... ¡Todo eran mentiras!

Su padre quería que mantuviera callada su sexualidad, según sus argumento había sido violado por que se lo buscó al ser gay. El mundo era una mierda.

Tony pagó su fianza y lo sacó. Steve esperaba afuera del juzgado junto a Amora pero Stark no les permitió acercarse llevándolo al auto que lo esperaba. Happy, su chofer, arrancó haciéndose paso entre las cámaras de televisión y prensa que querían entrevistarlo. Arruinó el caso contra Odinson pero creyeron en su honestidad, hasta Tony estaba creyéndose lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué fue eso Loki?

-Reconocí al juez

-¿Y te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Por tu escena van a exonerar a Thor, están registrando la casa del juez Kelly, destruiste a su familia

-El vivía una mentira, ¿puede abrazar a sus hijos en la noche mientras viola a los de tercer mundo en sus vacaciones?

-Loki, por favor, mírame ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Thor te intimidó?

-Deja de hablar de él. No quiero oír su nombre, no lo vuelvas a mencionar

-¿Fue él? Dime Loki

-Ya no hables… -se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Estaba mal.

-Fue alguien más, ¿Quién? ¿Fue más de uno? ¿Por eso te desististe de la evidencia? ¿Te amenazaron? ¡Habla!

Era el límite de su cordura. No lo aceptaba porque si lo hacía sería aceptar también que aquella partícula de placer se mezcló con la tortura que había sufrido.

Quería matar ese hecho.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Tony, no voy a intentar quitarme la vida de nuevo pero por favor déjame a solas. Quiero, necesito estar solo -bajó del auto avanzadas varias cuadras.

No debió haberlo pedido.

¿Qué es en sí la sensatez? ¿Alguien tiene la verdad suprema para describirla sin errar?

¿Por qué juzgar a un suicida si decide arrojarse al mar desde la proa de un barco? ¿Existen los milagros para la gente que es malvada?

¿Qué es el mal? ¿Que define lo que está bien y lo que es malo?

Con su papel en la corte Loki selló su destino, no había retorno. Era posible ser poseso por la oscuridad, sus endebles defensas contra la fuerza de Thor vieron negros pensamientos infiltrándose.

Su huella quedó internamente en su corazón.

.

* * *

El drama va a continuar... el SLASH también...


	4. Aberración

Lamento la demora, la semana pasada tuve ciertos y difíciles asuntos que atender y no hubo ni asomo de mi sombra por aquí, sin embargo me pondré al corriente con esta y mis demás historias cuando me recupere.

Después de esto el tono policíaco regresará.

.

* * *

.

_I pulled away to face the pain_  
_I close my eyes and drift away_  
_over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul_  
_and I will wander till the end of time_  
_torn away from you_

**Evanescence**

.

* * *

.

_Aberración_

.

Afuera lo estaban esperando un grupo de motocicletas, algunos hombres de azul los amenazaron de que se fueran, no podían estar bebiendo afuera del juzgado. Le restaron importancia a la advertencia, ellos esperaban por su camarada exonerado. Lo recibieron con vítores y algarabía. No debía protagonizar una escena. Lo estaban haciendo.

Thor lo había logrado, el sistema de justicia lo sacó de la cárcel. Amora había quedado en vergüenza, ya no era solo una muerte provocada por un exnovio celoso, violento y criminal, era una chica de cascos ligeros que conllevó a una disputa donde un hombre murió por accidente. Dos jurados empezaron a dudar, se contagió la duda, pensaron bien y mal de Loki, que quizás no había sido abusado o si lo había sido odiaba a Thor pero no como para señalarlo como su agresor, alguien así de soberbio no podía haber sido amenazado. Entonces juzgaron a Thor inocente del cargo de homicidio culposo agravado, inocente de secuestro, culpable del escándalo del bar. Iba a pagar con servicio comunitario. Fue absurdo, un total y pesada broma.

La justicia es un concepto mal diseñado. La justicia creada por el hombre deja muchas lagunas, y a veces, cuando se debe castigar a alguien esa persona queda libre. Libre para seguir cometiendo crímenes.

Cuando se le trata de detener ya es tarde, ya ha hecho más daño. Se dan cuenta de que cometieron una enorme equivocación al dejarlo ir.

Con Thor fue uno de esos casos, demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo y salvar a Loki de sus garras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que te soltaron? –le pasó Fandral una cerveza. Le llevaron su motocicleta.

-Tal vez… agradecerle en persona a quién logró hacer que saliera… -bebió.

Sus camaradas no creyeron lo que oían. Hogun se ofreció para averiguar dónde vivía, no le vio malicia sino crueldad.

-Lo que dijeron que le hiciste…

-Bah, No te dejes impresionar Volstagg. Le deje claro a ese sujeto que conmigo no debía meterse

Rieron, ¿haberlo sodomizado? Se lo creían, haberse acostado con él ya no.

Enterrado en la profunda oscuridad de su departamento la víctima yacía acostada en su sillón sin prender la televisión, sin ningún foco encendido, sin ruido salvo el de afuera. Estaba solo. Luz grisazúlea triste entraba por debajo de las persianas cerradas de los ventanales. Le prometió a Tony no volver a atentar contra su vida, le estaba costando cumplir esa promesa. No hacía nada más que respirar y negarse mentalmente cientos de hechos, tratando de callar los murmullos de su alma que le pedía piedad. Estaba sufriendo. Quería dejar de sentir, no contaba con medicamentos para drogarse ni quería provocar otro escándalo con otro patético intento de matarse.

El pensamiento de que los árboles secos alcanzaran los cielos pareció volvérsele real, en algún lado llegaron a las nubes con sus intrínsecos ramajes alimentándose de sangre, quizás su sangre con zarpas como las que tenía Thor arañando su piel cuando lo violó.

Ignoró a su espíritu y se dedicó a mantenerse inmóvil. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en morir una persona sin comer. Aburrido y deprimido dormía a ratos hasta que sus huesos sin movimiento le aquejaron, no les hizo caso y volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar su mente. Seguía doliendo en su pecho. El toque de su atacante había quedado en él como una quemadura. Ardía, dolía.

Y le había hecho sentir que estaba vivo. Le hizo desear otro día para vivir. Se arrepintió, en el hospital huyó para ocultar su vergüenza. En su segunda ida dejó que la ira lo mantuviera cuerdo.

Tenía serios problemas existenciales. Su cabeza no podía estar bien si en el claroscuro de detrás de sus párpados volvía a ver a Thor sobre su cara mordiendo sus labios.

Después de la ira quedó la tristeza. ¿En que orden iban las etapas para llegar a la aceptación ante el duelo y pedir ayuda? ¡Que el mundo se pudriera!, el no necesitaba ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente despertando en el mismo sitio donde estaba no había ni tomado agua. Se abrazó con un cobertor. Tony le marcó, si no le respondía iría a buscarlo. Cogió la llamada para despreocuparlo, ese sería un impedimento en sus planes suicidas, la vez que no le respondiera Stark se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba y lo iría a salvar quien sabe en qué estado de deshidratación e inanición.

Mejor seguir vivo, con ese dolor palpitando, con ese terror y esa repulsión de si mismo que lo llevaba a llorar de nuevo hasta quedarse sin lágrimas atrapado en melancolía, soledad y desolación.

¿Por qué la sociedad es tan prepotente como para impedir a una persona de decidir su muerte si ya no quiere seguir viviendo? Los animales lo permiten, para evitar la sobrepoblación que los llevara a agotarse sus recursos demasiado rápido recurren hasta al canibalismo ¿Por qué con los humanos querer mantener vivo a alguien que no quiere vivir ya sea por una enfermedad terminal, crónico degenerativa o fastidio de un mundo como este? Se debería ser libre para decidir vivir o morir, de los contrario los suicidas se vuelven espectáculo.

Loki volvió a ver anochecer por la ventana. Sintió sed, sus labios se habían secado. No se paró por agua. Volvió a llamarlo Tony. Le contestó y colgó. Siguió quieto. Llamaron a su puerta, no contestó, no quería ver a nadie, no tenía cabeza para hacer nada, por eso mismo dejó la escuela, no le encontraba sentido ya a nada. Siguieron llamando cada vez más fuerte. Se levantó molesto, no tenía mirilla, así que preguntó. Sospechaba que sería Steve, no quería abrirle. La puerta volvió a ser tocada más insistentemente.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con una mejilla cerca de la puerta. Volvieron a aporrear. Si era una broma o un reportero lo iba a mandar al diablo. Exasperado por la insistencia en que querían que respondiera abrió la puerta de un jalón hasta que descubrió a la persona que estaba tocando tan insistentemente.

Se le fue el aliento, recargado el brazo en el quicio de manera que pudiera apoyar la frente en la manga de cuero, estaba Thor.

La luz del pasillo iluminaba sus espaldas, atravesaba su rubio cabello, del lado que Loki estaba viendo había pura sombra. Su sonrisa brilló como sus ojos de lobo destellaban al ver carne. Thor sonrió. Loki quiso cerrar la puerta. El rubio puso un pie y empujó, su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de él. Irrumpió en el departamento.

-Largo… ¡Largo de aquí! Esto es allanamiento… -tembló. Al no poder evitar que entrara caminó hacia atrás aterrado, la altura de Thor era superior, tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entrar.

-¿Y piensas llamar a la policía? Pudiste haberme mandado a prisión desde mucho antes… ¿No te arrepientes ahora?

Loki se quedó sin voz. Thor cerró la puerta de una patada poniendo el pasador. Volver a ver a esa asustada criatura de lechosa piel y ojos claros lo incitó. La sensación de poder era fuerte, muy grande. El universitario tenía las manos abajo, podía dejarse caer en la pared. Desearía desmayarse para no reconocer lo que pasara pero su fragilidad no era mental sino física.

-¿P-por qué… estás aquí?... –se hacía hasta más pequeño que Thor.

-Porque convenciste al jurado de declararme inocente. Y no debías. Soy culpable –su sorna era malévola. –Debiste dejar que me culparan, en cambio enviaste al juez a prisión… -puso la mano en la pared para encerrar a Loki entre él y el muro. -¿Me dirás tus razones? –sujetó la barbilla de blanca tez entre su pulgar e índice. Sus labios seguían siendo rojos, una tonalidad natural. Estaban algo resecos, estaba asustado, le temía. Eso lo hacía más entretenido.

-No tuve ninguna en específico… -desvió la vista.

-¿Ni siquiera lo que te hice?

Un golpe de furia lo atacó, mismo que se vio en las venas que saltaron marcadas por su brazo al momento de cerrar el puño y dejarlo caer sobre Thor.

-¡Cállate maldita sea! –quiso correr a la puerta. Thor lo tomó del cabello, lo azotó en la pared sujetando su cuello.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te voy a dejar ir? –gruño con entrecejo y nariz arrugados por la furia de haber sido golpeado. -¡¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?!

Loki se retorcía distorsionando su cara, necesitaba respirar. Tenía miedo e ira. No le respondió, no podía ni jalar aire, mucho menos hablar.

-Suéltame… -puso las manos en la muñeca de su estrangulador ya que empezó a ahorcarle. Indócil sintió el agarre perder fuerza hasta que lo soltó. Se llevó las manos al cuello, se había mareado, su cabeza pitaba en las sienes por la falta momentánea de oxígeno. Thor volvió a jalarlo del cabello y levantarlo. Loki se sujetó de la mano que lo hacía ponerse de puntas, le arrancaría el cuero cabelludo si no lo hacía.

-Así que eres hijo de Laufey…

Loki le miró confundido e iracundo. Ese instinto indomable que llevaba en la sangre lo llevó a cometer otro error fatal. Le escupió a Thor en la cara.

El motociclista ni se inmutó. Irritado se paso la mano libre para limpiarse.

-¿Tanto así me estas pidiendo que te haga trizas?

El corazón de Loki perdió los estribos, latía como loco, galopaba hacia un barranco. Su cuerpo se tensó febril, pataleo en pánico.

-Te gustó la última vez, vas a disfrutar más esta, te lo aseguro –lo puso en el piso. Si el de cabello negro podía alcanzarle una patada su cerebro se apagó, su mecanismo de autodefensa estaba bloqueado. –¡De espaldas, y bájate los pantalones! –bramó. Loki se quedó petrificado. -¿No me escuchaste? –volvió a rugir.

La cara de Thor no daba paso a cuestionamientos, él retrocedió pegándose a la pared con los brazos en el pecho cual protección. El rubio no le soltaba del cabello.

-¡Gírate! –ordenó. Loki no hizo nada. El enorme y musculoso hombre lo tomó de los hombros y volteó su cuerpo. Laufeyson intentó moverse, gritar, se escapó de su garganta un breve quejido, lágrimas nefastas escurrieron de sus ojos. Lo abdujo su terror. Estrujó las manos pegado a la pintura azul cielo del muro con acabado fino. Necesitaba aire. Thor estaba bajando el pantalón de la ropa que usaba para dormir. Tenía miedo. Lo tenía sometido del cabello, escuchó el cinturón y el cierre del otro ser bajado. Su corazón palpitaba, sentía los latidos hasta los sesos. Al caer de sus pestañas inferiores se percató de que había empezado a llorar.

Thor tomó su miembro con la mano, se acomodó en el límite de la entrada cerrada, y lo penetró. Loki gritó con un sollozo alto, intentó no llorar, intentó no morderse la lengua sino los labios para no gimotear tan sonoramente. No lo conseguía. Procuraba no pensar, no dejarse llevar, resistir la agresión.

Lo que no intentó fue detenerlo. Dejó que lo tomaran sus manos para ejecutarlo.

El motociclista gruñía y maldecía en su oído. El miembro de Thor desaparecía en su interior con ímpetu, por la violencia en que lo tomó desde el principio lloraba, lo estaba desgarrando. El frenesí y el furor con el que estaba de nuevo abusando de su cuerpo lo hacía suplicar, el hombre que creía ser, el que tenía el valor de destruir la carrera de más de treinta de un juez, de poner a tambalear las acciones de la compañía de su padre, de serle indiferente a la mujer que le diera la vida y tratarse con vil ironía con el millonario Tony Stark, ese, se quebraba sometido por un motociclista vulgar.

Juraría que paso su nariz por su oído solo para molestarlo. Llegaba a su tímpano aquel rítmico gemir proporcional a la fuerza con que lo empujaba del suelo y partía su cuerpo. Estaba siendo tomado por un animal, una bestia enorme que lo dejaba sin ánimos de pelear y lo sumía en un negro abismo de placer agónico.

Se recriminó su labia corporal marcando sobre su piel todo término erótico grabado en sangre, como el líquido rojo que se mezclaba con los jugos de Thor en su falo que continuamente lo apuñalaba. Por la forma en que abría la boca en aullidos de dolor sus labios resecos se rompieron formando canales, juntándose hasta formar una gota uniforme que se debatiera entre caer o no de su boca gimiente. Se barrió por su barbilla. Su cara pegada a la pared era impulsada en un movimiento vertical.

Su cuerpo conoció de nuevo esa muerte en vida y ese placer corrupto. Thor tomaba todo de sí dejando indefenso, asustado y acongojado en el suelo a su roto corazón víctima de un crimen que quería volver a vivir. Lo sujetaba de los hombros obligándolo a recibirlo cada vez más profundo, más adentro, más intenso, más doloroso. No quería ser olvidado jamás por esos ojos verdes tan puros y soberbios cuyo dueño se atrevió a profanar.

Por el pasillo pasos de zapatos formales con agujetas se marcaban, había subido las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, afuera hacía frío. Tony le había dicho que Loki seguía ahí, vivo. Como no se comunicaba con él bloqueando su número se cansó de esperar y fue a verlo. Era Steve Rogers.

Stark le advirtió que su relación no tendría remedio si lo había visto besarse con Amora, le advirtió que no lo alebrestara, conocía mejor a Loki que al rubio porque lo había tratado desde muchísimos años atrás, cuando era casi niño. Fue un muchacho distante, frío, su núcleo era de hielo, estoico y de severo mirar.

Steve le aseguró que lo suyo con Amora no era real, que amaba a Loki y había rechazado a su amiga en la corte. Stark no le pudo decir más salvo que acababa de hablar con él y que fuera a buscarlo. Steve llegó colgándole a Stark, subió hasta el piso de su novio y tocó la puerta, justo cuando Thor seguía penetrando a Loki a dos metros de la entrada del departamento.

-¿Loki? Soy yo, Steve, ¿Podemos hablar? –los ojos verdes lagrimosos se pasmaron abiertos de sobremanera. Hubo una breve pausa en el ataque. Thor lo calló con una mano al ver que estaba a punto de clamar por ayuda. Se calló el grito de auxilio al ver la amenaza.

-_Si haces un solo ruido te mato…_ -condeno con cavernosa voz para que callara. Loki miró de rojo esa cara de animal en celo con espanto, era mucho más grande que él, que Steve. Pensó en lo que aquel diabólico ser podría hacerlo si gritaba, moler a Rogers a golpes o quizá hasta violarlo frente a los ojos de su novio. No pudo soportar la probabilidad de ese pensamiento, jamás permitiría que algo así pasara. Mejor no hablar, mejor tratar de silenciar más los gemidos que continuaron leves ya que Thor siguó enterrándose en su cuerpo. Sádicamente aumentó el ritmo empujándose en él para que doliera y entendiera que no estaba jugando, Loki recibió el mensaje. Selló sus labios, un gemido quebrado de su llanto cerrando los ojos con lágrimas mojando los dedos de Thor sobre su boca y fue el final de esa posible disputa.

-Loki… lo que viste en el juzgado… Amora me besó, no tuve nada que ver con ella, ¡te lo juro!…

Loki iba a decir algo cuando Thor lo jaló del cabello pegando más su cara al muro, enterrando las descuidadas uñas en sus mejillas. Steve había ido a pedirle perdón, estaba rogando por otra oportunidad, quería esclarecer el malentendido, y adentro su novio había dejado entrar a su violador para que volviera a tomar su cuerpo.

Podía gritar, podía intentar hacer algo, quizás Thor lo había amenazado de muerte pero valía más su dignidad, su honor, Steve. Ese pensamiento, su 'dignidad', se le quedó flotando en la mente ¿Qué estaba defendiendo si pese a no obedecerle permitía que Thor llegara tan lejos como para golpearlo volviendo a tener sexo con él? ¿Acaso no sabía defenderse? Estaba roto, mentalmente inestable, en su pecho también dolía, ese horror de toparse con que el sufrimiento y el placer que lo constreñían nacían en el mismo origen, lo satisfactorio que era contra la amargura de ser condenado a ser un simple organismo cuyo único objetivo fuera fornicar, que alguien tuviera tanta fuerza como para acabarlo en carne y espíritu dejándolo con la agría sensación de saberse derrotado, y querer volver a experimentar la pérdida de su voluntad ante tan negro pecado… Tragó queriendo que lo pasara por su garganta fuera el placer que le producía, su gemir y no su vergüenza. Sabía estaba mal, que era incorrecto. Pero sus sentidos no paraban de ceder con los arrebatos del rubio. Su afectación fue la que lo sostuvo repitiéndose que lo odiaba, que lo aborrecía, que quería matarlo.

Se perdió a si mismo en esa carretera, su alma seguía ahí, despedazada, lo abandonó, se evaporó en la llamas del incendió que provocó la motocicleta. Dejó en su lugar un agujero en el que Thor cabía en su vida, un espacio vacío y álgido, oscuro, prohibido y criminal.

-Loki… por favor. Se que lo que menos quieres es verme la cara, pero deja que te explique. No fue lo que viste. Perdóname… -se recargaba sobre el número de su puerta implorando. –Loki… te amo…

Siendo silenciado por Thor hizo ademán de querer estirar el brazo, como si con eso pudiera alcanzar a Steve en el pasillo y fuera a ayudarlo, a rescatarlo. Su atacante volvió a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas frenándolo. Un espasmo recorrió su columna entre daño y deleite. Un quejido salió de él llorando. Se recriminó el húmedo y ardiente empalamiento al que reaccionó.

Se arrepintió de querer que Steve lo ayudara. Recogió la mano. No iba a recibir ayuda, no era por orgullo, ese estaba azotado en algún sitio de su mente. Thor lo liquidaba. Lo que realmente quería era no ser salvado. Quería ser llevado al límite como lo estaba siendo, asestando cada puñalada, disolviendo su corazón para dejarlo coser a brazas de un negro, negro fuego hasta hacerse cenizas.

Se veía a si mismo como escoria.

Steve se cansó de no recibir respuesta. Dejo de tocar, creyó que quizás su novio había salido o no quería abrirle. Se marchó.

Más lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos al ver la sombra bajo la puerta desaparecer. Siguió su llanto, el daño, el horror y todo lo demás. Thor le sujetó un hombro, presionando más contra su trasero y eyaculó en él con un potente alarido después de erráticas y profundísimas embestidas hasta que lo llenó de calor. Su semilla se esparció por su vientre gracias al disparo. Se quedó inmóvil un rato jadeando sobre su cuello. Loki pegó la frente a la pared también agitado. Steve, su Steve se había ido. No haría nada para recuperarlo. Entre más lejos estuviera de él y su réproba alma mejor. Ya estaba putrefacto.

El primer paso fue la negación, después su orgullo y el último estaba siendo la aceptación de una repulsiva abominación como aquella.

El rubio salió de él y se limpió la saliva que había caído de su boca. Su víctima no duró mucho, se dejo caer al piso de rodillas con las manos en la pared sollozando.

_Steve, ¿En qué me he convertido? Steve, sálvame. Steve, yo tengo la culpa. Soy horrible. Steve, estoy muriendo… Steve… Steve… ¡Steve!_

-¿Tanto amas a ese cabrón?, ¿Por qué no gritaste? ¿Realmente creíste que te iba a matar?

Loki pegó en el muro. ¿Qué acababa de permitir que pasara? Debería estar llamando a la policía, gritando por auxilio, saltando por la ventana. Solo lloraba.

Un hombre se desmoralizaba al ser violado, el había permitido que pasara una segunda vez.

¿Por qué el dolor y el placer tenían que obligar a su corazón a latir tan vertiginosamente recordándole que estaba vivo? Ya no era un zombi atrapado en la civilización moderna, materialista y artificial, era un esclavo de la lujuria atrapado en la civilización moderna, materialista y artificial de la que encararía una faceta peor todavía. Asmodeo podría estar fascinado con la respuesta de su cuerpo. Por su pantalón yacía la humedad de su dolorosa erección que lo había hecho correrse sin un simple roce. Se sentía como el más vil de los pecadores, un objeto.

-¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué?… -continuaba despedazado en el suelo llorando indetenidamente. -¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que me hiciste?!

El rubio miró aquel delgado y alargado cuerpo curveándose. Hizo de él lo que quiso, su dominación engrandeció más su ego y su embriaguez, su libido. Un ser tan magnífico estaba a sus pies, deshecho. Esa era su obra, la destrucción.

-¿Lo que yo te hice o lo que deseas que haga contigo cada vez más fuerte? –sujetó su cabello. Loki lo apartó.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme maldita escoria… Lárgate de mi casa, ¡Desaparece!

No supo Thor como se aguantó las ganas de patearlo. Se contuvo agachándose a tomarlo del rostro. Esa blanca piel marcada, la sangre seca de su labio inferior que había manchado su palma cuando lo callara. Era un alma ya domada. No tenía ni energía su voz para gritarle.

-¿Por qué te escucho y sé que no estas siendo honesto?

Esa mirada de superioridad y enfado se dio. Thor no la soportaba, le recordaba lo inferior que era en comparación con el hijo de un Maquiavelo de Wall Street. Lo abofeteo haciendo que su cabello cubriera su soberbia. De sus labios heridos volvió a manar una diminuta línea de sangre.

-¡¿Crees que esto se acabó?! No mi pequeña princesita –lo tomó de los cabellos haciendo que lo mirara con más odio, protestando entre dientes el quejido. –Esto apenas empieza, te encantará…

Lo levantó del piso arrojándolo al respaldo del sillón de su sala, donde antes había estado durmiendo dejando que las horas pasaran en su inmovilidad y tristeza.

-Ahora vas a gemir… -aventó su cuerpo contra el pálido medio desvestido que se sostenía del mueble.

-¡NO! Agh… –gritó, pero ya lo tenía adentro de nuevo, empujando todo su ser hacia adelante con salvajismo. Estuvo cerca de vomitar. –¡Para… Ya basta! –chilló rogando.

-No te escucho…

Por su cara su azabache cabello caía, se llevó las manos a la cara por poco mordiéndose un puño para callarse. Lo estaba lastimando y también estaba pegando en ese punto exacto que con violencia calentaba su cuerpo. Se riñó mentalmente por su sensibilidad. Arrojado hacia adelante con cada empapado impacto Thor reclamaba su cuerpo y este le respondía, aceptaba la tortura si podía sumergirse un instante en esa maldición de regocijo que lo ahogaba.

El rubio separó su trasero para herirlo. Si lo que Odinson quería era que gimiera lo había logrado. Rogaba por clemencia a intervalos con toda la satisfactoria enajenación encima encrespándolo. Thor subió una de sus piernas al respaldo del sillón, apresó sus caderas y se siguió moviendo. Llamas ardían por sus huesos y cada músculo se contraía acalambrado.

La boca abierta, puños y ojos cerrados. Por un instante dejó de haber sonido, fue un mutis imaginario en el que Thor no blasfemaba cuando lo jodía y solo quedaba su carne posesa.

Esa posesión, ese macabro y asombroso empalamiento era su condena. Su personal y especial condena a la que había aceptado morir.

-Debiste enviarme a la cárcel…

Thor volvió a golpearlo y a tomarlo una tercera vez rodándolo en el sillón para que cayera en los cojines y en la manta de los asientos resoplando. Hipando. Suplicando lo contrario de lo que hablaba. Su agresor acabó arrancándole los pantalones, abrió sus piernas, lo giró y volvió a irrumpir en él. Se deleitó con su pene apretado, sofocado por aquel ducto caliente absorbiendo asombrosamente toda su virilidad con tanta hambre, deseo y temor. Odio, el combustible de su lascivia, lubricando su miembro.

Al despertar Loki se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo, perdió el conocimiento en un punto. Sobre su piel quedó semen y sangre resecos, excepto en sus labios cuando se vio en un espejo, Thor la había lamido de su cara. Quiso pedir ayuda, llamar a la policía, hacer algo. Intentó levantarse y cayó sobre la mesa de vidrio de su sala enterrándose pedacitos del cristal. Se sintió torpe y estúpido arrastrándose mientras sangraba hacia su teléfono inalámbrico, marcó el número de Stark.

_-¿Loki? Estaba a punto de marcarte… ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar?_

-Lo que menos quiero es hablar… -sopló. En el suelo una de sus rodillas estaba más lastimada que la otra.

_-¿Esta pasando algo? Te oyes disminuido…_

-Tuve un accidente… -se dispuso a mentirle. –No intenté suicidarme, pero… ¿podrías venir?...

Tony se quedó callado y preocupado en la línea.

_-Voy para allá_ –colgó.

Loki se quedó en el suelo. Miró un pedazo grande de vidrio, lo recogió, suponía sería filo suficiente si le había abierto la piel al arrastrarse, podría cortarse las venas. ¿Pero en que estado lo iban a encontrar? ¿Violado y asesinado por Thor hasta que los investigadores descubrieran en el estimación de la escena que había sido suicidio? No quería semejante humillación así aún negara que lo que había pasado lo había estimulado aunque fuera un poco, que lo había querido y que había disfrutado hasta las partes en que punzó. Le era horrendo.

A Loki e costó ponerse de pie si sus piernas no le respondían. Se recargó en un mueble de su sala y vio por el espejo de esta su cara. Su cabello revuelto, los labios que ya no estaban secos y la sangre que había desaparecido. La química hizo lo suyo con ese beso sombrío después de haber sido violado la primera y la segunda vez. Tenía una insana fijación con su violador. Se podría decir que en una parte muy oscura de su ser lo deseaba.

Thor se robó su celular al marcharse con doble propósito. Si Loki quería localizarlo sabría a donde marcar.

Fue a deshacerse de la evidencia bajo la regadera con agua fría. Pensó en volver a cortarse las venas, abrió todas las ventanas, limpió, puso una cobija encima y se quedó en el sillón a recordar el motivo de su odio hacia si mismo, respirando el aroma rancio del sudor del motociclista con sus enajenantes ojos azules atravesándolo.

Se había desquiciado, estaba consciente de ello.

.

* * *

Pueden deducir que se volverá cada vez más trastornado... ¿querrán seguir leyendo?


	5. Inestabilidad

Carezco de tiempo otra vez, estas semanas y todo agosto van a ser terriblemente problemáticas para mi. Me alegra que les guste porque quiero plantear esa parte enferma y demente de una obsesión.

Y ya que puse a Amy Lee ahora me seguiré con Chris Corner :D

* * *

.

_Mercy are the licks and the lips of temptation, just tricks, not for playing_

_Mercy are you the camera suck, gun slut to headphone, fuck holes of my being_

_Mercy are you everything wich put the sex into bitch, just faking..._

_Do you fake it?_

_So I celebrate your chemistry_

_If you bond with me I could make your whole world sweet_

_I'm on my knees_

**IAMX**

.

* * *

.

_Inestabilidad_

.

–¿Señorita Stacy? ¿Gwen Stacy?

–Si, soy yo –acababa de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio una rubia viendo a los dos adultos que le mostraban sus placas de policía presentándose.

–Agente Kayla Silverfox, este es mi compañero el agente Sean Cassidy

Stacy con un padre trabajando en la policía echó un vistazo rápido a los indicativos de sus placas que le confirmaran que fueran fidedignas, no se las pidió, era rápida con los ojos. Comprobó que no mentían en cosa de un segundo, respiró hondamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Esto es por Loki verdad?

Silverfox y Cassidy habían dado en el blanco.

–Lo vi en las noticias… -recargó la cabeza.

–¿El joven Laufeyson ha estado en contacto con usted?

–No, lo vi antes de que desapareciera… –contestó cediéndoles el paso a los oficiales en su dormitorio.

–¿En que condiciones lo vio? –protagonizaba el interrogatorio Sean.

La chica se hundió en hombros con incomodidad. Lo que les iba a decir no les gustaría, a su padre mucho menos el enterarse de que estuviera relacionada al caso Laufeyson, ella tampoco espero verse involucrada con él por hacerle un favor. Suspiró.

–Me temo que no fue en buenas condiciones…

Gwen Stacy estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad, tenía novio, buenas calificaciones y estándares altos. Su novio estaba estudiando física, era un pequeño cerebrito que además trabajaba como fotógrafo de un periódico. Gwen era hija del Capitán de Policía George Stacy. Era muy habitual a los bares cerca de la universidad con su novio Peter, conocía a Loki por Steve, el rubio era tan amigable que desde antes se codeaba con él. Cuando Steve empezó a salir con Loki se vio arrastrando al pelinegro a salir con sus amigos, llegaron a coincidir en una serie de reuniones de estudiantes, fiestas y salidas. El cálido Steve era el novio del renegado Loki Laufeyson, hijo de un hombre importante en la economía del país, antes lo consideraba imposible de tratar, ya vistos varias veces Gwen cambió su opinión, Loki era muy hermético pero no se parecía en nada a su padre, esto en su mayoría era notado por su aspecto que refería más a la esposa de Laufey, Farbauti, una bellísima dama de sociedad de la que se hablaba bien y mucho en círculos sociales de altura. El matrimonio Laufeyson lo tuvo como único hijo, y que no solo era introvertido y lejano, también era homosexual. Con su padre nunca congenió, se odiaban, jamás iba sería un digno heredero y Loki prefería estar muerto que ser su sucesor. Por eso los jóvenes en la compañía de Laufey no veían en la sangre que engendrara un peligro, escogería de entre sus cercanos a quién ocupara su lugar al retirarse, su hijo no valía nada.

Gwen viendo a Loki lo prefería a él que al hombre de aspecto duro que no parecía tener alma humana cuando publicaban algún artículo en el periódico o salía en televisión. Laufey era un ser despreciable con tanto poder que nadie admitía directamente que era el diablo, y no hacía falta, su propia aura lo decía. No se comprendía como su esposa se había fijado en él, muchos sospechaban del dinero con el que pudiera haberse ganado su corazón, pero poniendo atención a la familia no había duda de que su mujer lo amaba fervientemente, aún por sobre su hijo.

Farbauti era entrevistada a veces por medios dedicados a la moda y la alta sociedad. Si se trataba de Loki decía que estaba forjando su propio camino lejos del apellido Laufeyson y que aún si terminaba volviéndose un excéntrico escritor sin éxito, solitario y en la miseria ella aún lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

La demencia de Loki en el juzgado ponía en boca de especialistas el apellido Laufeyson otra vez. En entredicho estaba la veracidad de la acusación de abuso sexual porque dos semanas más tarde su reputación acabó manchando a Laufey. Semanas antes de que desapareciera.

Antes de esas dos semanas en las que se la prensa lo acusara de libertino Laufey vería su nombre deshonrado por su primogénito.

Un día después de que liberaran a Odinson Loki tuvo un accidente en su departamento rompiendo la mesa de cristal en su sala, necesitó puntadas en una rodilla. Anthony Stark, amigo cercano del chico universitario fue con quién tuvo más contacto, quizás el único, antes de su desaparición a finales de noviembre. El último día que se le vio en instalaciones ligadas a su universidad fue el martes 9 de noviembre del 2010, la persona con la que se encontrara Loki según las pesquisas de la policía fue Gwen Stacy en los dormitorios de la facultad. Gwen le narró a la policía que Loki se veía distraído, preocupado, ausente, como si estuviera metido en un gran problema.

Loki llegó aproximadamente a las seis, siete de la tarde a su dormitorio, Gwen, creyendo que podría tratarse de su novio o su compañera de habitación le descubrió sujetándose el pecho agitado y pálido en su puerta. A la rubia le extrañó pues Loki había dejado la escuela.

–Gwen, por favor, no sabía a quién más acudir… –se dejó caer de rodillas al piso.

–Por Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –descubrió que el suéter negro que llevaba estaba empapado de sangre al despegar la mano manchada del chico. –¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital? –cerró dejándolos en privacidad.

–No puedo ir al hospital, son unos incompetentes, donde me presente llamarán a la policía y harán preguntas que no querré responder

–Podría haber tocado algún órgano, un nervio… –descubrió su abdomen, Laufeyson había sido apuñalado en el pecho, no era tan profunda la herida porque el corte fue vertical ascendente en su clavícula, por fortuna lejos de la yugular.

–No lo creo, solo fue para demostrar algo

–Loki, por favor

–¡Si no puedes hacerlo Gwen buscaré a alguien más que lo haga! –la apartó queriendo levantarse.

–No, aguarda, lo haré, lo haré... –aceptó de mala gana. Cuando Loki era impulsivo se buscaba más problemas de los que podía manejar. Fue a buscar hilo y aguja que esterilizó, al faltar anestesia tuvieron que pasarla por alto al cocer su piel. La mueca de dolor se daba, él miraba el piso. Le era familiar la sensación de tener que callar lo que le punzara. Gwen no le habló de lo que otros si le preguntaron, ella fue muy discreta respecto al asunto de la corte y Thor.

Después de la sutura casera medio clandestina limpiando la herida con una gasa, advirtiéndole que se cuidara para que no fuera a infectarse, Laufeyson abandonó su dormitorio, le dejó pagado por el favor quinientos dólares pidiendo discreción antes de irse. No le dijo cómo fue que lo apuñalaron ni quién fue. Detalles que pudo dar Gwen de ese encuentro fueron moretones por los brazos, muñecas, un estigma en el cuello como marca de un beso, arañazos en el pecho y un muy fuerte aroma a sexo destilando de su cuerpo.

Las fotografías que salieran en la prensa de él cubriendo la cámara de captar su rostro acompañado de uno de tantos desconocidos que conociera en algún bar, arruinaron más su vida después de lo de Thor. La policía logró ubicar por las fotografías de los tabloides los lugares de donde habían salido con los sujetos que acompañaban al Laufeyson cada noche. La fuente más confiable fue un reportero que le daba seguimiento a Loki para publicar de él y llegar a ser pagado por Laufey su silencio si encontraba cosas demasiado comprometedoras que la familia quisiera callar. No llegó más allá su investigación salvo las fotos del bar saliendo con sujetos a los cuales tuvieron que investigar uno por uno. Eso hasta que salió la bomba del músico Jason Wyngarde con Laufeyson también.

A Laufey no le importó que su hijo fuera de un lado a otro besuqueándose con quien fuera.

Lo que pasó el 9 de noviembre solo dos personas lo supieron, las que se encontraron.

En ese momento contaba con salud física, se dirá únicamente física porque en cuestión de mente no era normal lo que le ocurría. Tenía cuatro puntadas en la rodilla derecha, se había arrastrado entre vidrios la vez que permitió un segundo ataque de su violador, Thor Odinson, Stark lo redirigió con un médico que pudiera arreglar su piel, no fue cosa de otro mundo unir la abertura con hilo aunque sí usaron anestesia local no como con Stacy donde tuvo que morder su suéter para no quejarse. Tony quiso que platicara con Steve, Loki solo le respondió que aún si no había nada entre Amora y el rubio no podrían volver a la normalidad en su relación si habían pasado ya tantas cosas, lo mejor sería separarse. Si Steve llegaba a hablar con el millonario esperaba que quedara ese punto aclarado porque no quería verlo ni en pintura. Contrario a lo que Tony imaginó sus razones estaban más encaminadas a la culpa que al supuesto engaño amoroso.

Loki ya no podría estar con Steve porque sabía que lo que pasó en su departamento mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar por ayuda a su novio tocando el timbre había sido por decisión propia, permitió que Thor lo arrastrara a un sumidero de placer putrefacto.

Se odiaba más y más a sí mismo.

El amanecer de ese martes fue frío y húmedo, pequeñas lloviznas caían repentinas al avanzar de las horas. Loki se levantó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, se bañó, se vistió y desayunó como si fuera a ir a la universidad. Estaba de más que una vez fue vejado su cuerpo al conocerse su nombre en el colegio no quería que nadie lo volviera a ver señalándolo como el soberbio Loki Laufeyson que no le hablaba a nadie y que acabó siendo violado. Las chicas sentirían pena, los hombres se alegrarían, en la escuela no fue alguien amable de tratar. No volvería a acercarse ni a una cuadra de esa zona. Tenía peores cosas que atender.

Lo que lo tenía en pugna era el beso que marcó Thor en sus labios otra vez, lamió la sangre, dejó un rastro seco por una comisura. Lo había vuelto a besar, él era miserable por recordar esa cara, esos ojos, esa barba, sus poderosas manos sometiéndolo bajo su poder, odiarlo y a la vez una parte disfrutarlo. Subió un pie al asiento del desayunador, se recargó en la rodilla pensando. Así quisiera volver a llorar estaba cansando de hacerlo. Tardó casi toda la mañana meditando hasta que tomó la resolución de mandar un mensaje de texto a su celular con una dirección, una hora, y la fecha de ese día. Tony no permitiría que estuviera incomunicado, le regañó por deshacerse de su móvil como inventó de excusa de porqué no respondía cuando le marcaba, así que le consiguió otro. Con ese nuevo número le mando un mensaje a Odinson para un encuentro en la tarde. La cita fue programada a las tres en punto. El sitio era un hotel de paso en una carretera lejana a donde había pasado su agresión.

Loki no fue incauto ni deseoso de volver a verlo, le aberraba su imagen, recordarlo y pensarlo lo hacía exasperarse, su boca se agriaba, se le saltaban las venas, la respiración le fallaba. El verdadero plan de Laufeyson con esa cita era darle fin a su pesadilla, no importaba que lo tiraran de loco por cometer un crimen, su familia lo salvaría de una condena justa al argumentar demencia, después de todo no negaba estar desequilibrado. No pisaría la cárcel.

Tomó de entre sus curiosidades una navaja antes de ponerse la chaqueta sobre el suéter negro de cuello de tortuga con cierre lateral que llevaba abajo, guardó su celular sintiéndolo vibrar en su mano antes de soltarlo en la bolsa. Recibió respuesta.

Los registros de la compañía de telefonía marcan que la contestación a las 12:45 decía:

_Te veré ahí princesa_

Loki fue llevado por un taxi, no quería ser reconocido con algún vínculo a su identidad además del hecho de que no poseía carro si odiaba más que a Thor a su familia como para usar su dinero para vivir. Su abuelo materno le había dejado cierto dinero al morir, lo consideraba un incomprendido, los dos compartían el rasgo de no llevarse bien con Laufey; su abuelo no había tenido opción, su hija lo escogió, se amaban, se casaron, la respetaba y con una buena posición no podía tener con quejas con Laufey aún si lo describía como un hombre que estaba a un paso de ser abiertamente fascista.

Con ese dinero Loki se mantenía, para conservar alejada a Farbauti de su vida seguía yendo mínimo dos veces al mes con el Dr. Meyer, un psicólogo de alto precio y renombre que no le ayudaba en nada, al pedir que hablara Loki no tocaba nada serio salvo fruslerías, cuando se aburría y Meyer quería que fuera profundo le hablaba sobre su infancia y su depresión de adolescente, con Steve lo hizo creer así como se dijo a si mismo también, que ya no necesitaría sus servicios. Con la violación se suspendieron sus citas hasta que Tony lo animó a continuarlas. Los martes de cada semana tenía que ir al jodido consultorio a recostarse en el sillón de cuero del doctor hablando de tonterías o guardando silencio la mayor parte matando el tiempo. Cobraba por nada. Para Meyer su paciente programado para las cinco ese día no llegó. Casi dos horas después estaría visitando a Gwen herido.

Loki arribó al hotel bajo una leve lluvia, había reservado una habitación por teléfono, cualquiera que llegara a pedirla bajo el nombre de Thor Odinson o un tal Sr. Bailey le sería entregada la llave. No dijo su verdadero nombre, antes de ir a tocar a la habitación temiendo que Thor ya estuviera adentro fue al registro. No había ninguna motocicleta cercana así que le tranquilizó el que fuera a llegar tarde o de plano no fuera. La tensión que no se le desvaneció le volvió multiplicada por mil, debía ser él quién lo esperara en la habitación y sería la peor elección si estaba en desventaja. ¿Para qué lo había citado? ¿Para hacer un intento patético de matarlo por lo que le había hecho si podía ir armado también quizás hasta con un arma de fuego? Recordó al hombre pelirrojo que había disparado al aire en 30 Skulls. Ya estaba arrepentido sacando el teléfono para tratar de llamar un taxi o a Tony en el momento en que un motor rugió llegando al hotel.

Thor identificó su cabello largo esponjado por la lluvia escurriendo en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación que le mandó en el mensaje.

–Parece que llegué a tiempo ¿hubiera arruinado tus planes si no venía? –le sonrió estacionando su moto. El no era de llevar casco, estaba empapado por conducir bajo el agua. Pero fue, había ido.

No se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

–¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa y te emboscará la policía si te acercas? –pensó en mentirle, podría haber sido una mejor manera de matarlo contratar a alguien, tal vez un francotirador, no encararlo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Thor se rio con gusto por su sentido del humor, ¿policía? eso no era sentido del humor, a él se lo pareció.

–El príncipe se ahoga en sus mentiras. ¿Soy yo el que provoca esto? Que encantador…

–No te acerques… –bajó el teléfono a la bolsa donde llevaba su arma blanca, marcó el 911, solo faltaba presionar marcar.

Su cabello rubio de raíces oscuras, barba rala clara y ojos añil socarrones se embelesaban con su imagen. La figura de Loki era perfecta, no había en él ningún defecto físico, su cabello aún mojado le recordaba lustroso, su piel suave, sus jugosos labios. No había llamado a la policía aún si lo atacó una segunda vez en su departamento, lo que ellos tenían ya no era un abuso, era algo distinto, no un acuerdo, era solo un negro, oscuro calor que los envolvía. Ninguno era dueño de sus acciones, ni el atacante ni la víctima. Pero la víctima al permitirlo dejaba de ser víctima para convertirse en cómplice de una barbarie masoquista. En otros tiempos los que no enfrentaban la justicia podían violar sin ton ni son por el mundo libres para seguir haciéndolo hasta que fueron poniéndose altos. En la actualidad habían leyes que imponían castigos contra tales atrocidades. El abusado fue el que calló dando como resultado la liberación del culpable.

–No me hagas reír –se fue acercando. –Debieron haberme arrestado hace días, no llamaste a la policía entonces no lo harás ahora –le quitó el celular de las manos con tanta tranquilidad que Loki sabía lo tenía dominado. Le aterró. Thor lo reconfirmó mirando el número que estaba marcando. La juventud de Loki era un arma de doble filo, seductora, estúpida y arrojada. Desde que se reveló a su familia llegando a la mayoría de edad dejó de ser mojigato, era libre. Escapó de los que lo trataban como sus dueños para encontrar otro verdugo, un carnicero. Cayó con alguien peor.

Intentó sacar su navaja pero Thor lo sujetó del cuello estrellando su cabeza contra la pared de la habitación, fue tan duro el impacto que se quedó relampagueado con una sensación de hormigueo, trató de subir las manos a la muñeca de Thor, tratar de separar los dedos de su tráquea.

–¿Y bien?... Si no vas a llamar a la policía ¿que se supone que hagamos ahora Loki? –murmuró su nombre ladino, no lo había llamado por su nombre antes.

–Quita… tus manos… –sacó entre dientes siendo estrangulado. Al decir eso Thor ya sabía por donde iban las cosas, que dirección tomarían. Le pedía que lo dejara en paz pero apenas le diera la espalda le lanzaría algo o lo insultaría para provocarlo a que se fuera contra él. ¿Que era eso? ¿Experimentar adrenalina o se había convertido en un réprobo pervertido? Tenía que ser tan frágil su piel como para ser herida con cualquier presión extra aplicada.

–Realmente no es eso lo que deseas ¿verdad princesa? –bajó la mano por su entrepierna, el chico no supo si aquel toque le acechó o le repugnó. Su voz musitaba fiero –Admítelo Loki, me buscaste porque te gustó ser maltratado. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a follar? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Debo golpearte aún más?... –volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared, su cráneo regio sonó contra el concreto. Que aprendiera a respetarlo rápido porque le molestaba esa mirada agresiva y contraria que le daba. Loki sabía que otro golpe de esos y lo descalabraría definitivamente. Thor le quitó la llave del cuarto para abrir. Hasta había pedido una habitación, ¿qué clase de mensaje era ese? Estaba más clara que el agua su intención. Que dejara de ser tan modesto y al hablar lo hiciera con la verdad.

Lo empujó adentro con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al pie de la cama, su cabello voló repartiéndose húmedo por su cara. Thor le sujetó después de cerrar con llave, sonreía porque la sensación de poder volvió a él con Loki en el piso subiendo la cabeza con un movimiento que moviera su cabello y que no lo dejara imposibilitado de visión contra él. Seguía ahí esa belleza, ese rostro perfecto y ese hermoso cabello, existiendo tantas mujeres bellas en la faz de la tierra Loki tenía que ser el único hombre que tuviera rasgos masculinos tan suaves y harmónicos que lo atraparan en su estampa. ¿Qué era esa misteriosa belleza tan ominosa que aún como hombre se viera atraído a él hasta antes de recordar su sexo con ira marcando golpes? Descargaba su enfado por verse deseándolo, era un hombre demasiado masculino como para no moverse con cualquier mujer bella. Y Loki era la excepción de la regla al no ser mujer aunque si un maravilloso ser.

–Ven aquí –lo jaló del cabello para que lo mirara. Su orgulloso temperamento azotado, su mirada tan clara y acuosa, temiendo, odiando. –¿Quieres que te saque los ojos?

Loki casi los siente desorbitarse de las cuencas. Thor bajó su cierre, lo vio por primera vez, aquel puñal que era enterrado en su cuerpo, que lo destrozaba y partía en gemidos, era aquel pedazo de carne que empezaba a adquirir tamaño y fuerza. Thor acercó su cara a él, Loki quiso retirarla hasta que apresó su barbilla.

–Cumplo mi palabra, princesa –le enterró las uñas en las mejillas. –Abre la boca, más te vale hacer un buen trabajo o solo tendrás un ojo para mirar mi cara… o la tuya…

El universitario cerraba los dientes con fuerza, apretando, tenía la mano en el bolsillo donde guardó la navaja, estaba a punto de sacarla al ver la otra mano del motociclista ascender hacia su ojo derecho. Instintivamente abrió lo boca para gritar, Thor introdujo la cabeza de su pene en él. Por más venganzas que pudiera hacer en su contra, sacar su navaja o portarse aún más irracional arrancándole un pedazo así de vulnerable, Loki no hizo nada.

Thor empezó a mover su cabeza contra él, jalándolo de los cabellos para que se animara a hacerlo. Laufeyson sintió sus ojos humedecerse, los golpes anteriores seguían punzando. En un intento desesperado por querer formar palabras, ruegos, pedir auxilio, solo logró alzar la lengua a toparse con Thor. No hubieron palabras, solo sonidos.

El rubio sintió electricidad recorrerlo. Los labios de Loki permanecían inmóviles, quería repelerlo, expulsarle, que dejara de inmiscuirse en esa entrada de su cuerpo. De nuevo quiso meter la mano en su bolsillo, sacar la navaja, tenía a su disposición la femoral. No lo hizo atrapado en una mezcla de angustia, miedo y terror. Cerró los ojos, empezó a probar con la lengua y Thor a gruñir cuando empezaron las succiones en su felación.

No debería mostrar ingratitud si no lo asesinó esa noche en la carretera, por algo le había perdonado la vida, esos ojos verdes extraviados, perdidos en la inmensidad del espacio, seguían brillando. Su ronca voz lo distrajo, Loki continuo con lo suyo para salvar la integridad de sus ojos. Thor no paró de follar su boca impulsando las caderas. Se volvió rítmico. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban no corridas pero su tono semitransparente dejaba paso de luz exterior.

Thor no permitió que lo terminara, salió de él y le tomó de la cara.

–Sobre la cama, ¡ahora! –ordenó. Loki descolocado hizo amago de levantarse del piso, estaba confundido cual máquina. Se subió a la cama, Thor le arrancó la chaqueta, el suéter, viendo su suave piel perla otra vez. –De rodillas… –volvió a clamar. Loki se giró alzando las caderas. Se sostenía de las manos, tenía una expresión de impotencia al obedecerle a regañadientes, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo caso en primer lugar?

Tenía algo atrapado en la garganta y no había sido Thor, era un grito de auxilio, no escapaba de su alma ahogándose en él, otra cosa lo detenía, era una cadena llamada libido. Thor se peleó con su pantalón, Loki deshizo su cinturón hasta que suelto el de cabellos rubios los bajó de un jalón. Se colocó en su entrada, empezó a penetrarlo tomándolo de la cintura para enterrarse. Loki arqueó la espalda por el exordio de su condena en un sonoro gemido de satisfacción que calló. La condena que ya ha había aceptado y ansiaba más que nunca, prosiguió, aún si lo hería.

Se permitió llorar, cerró los ojos, Thor se deshacía en éxtasis en su espalda, empujándolo en la cama que crujía por el peso de sus ocupantes oscilando con rudeza.

–Loki… –lo escuchaba gruñir. –Mierda… ¡Loki! –bufaba como bestia en temporada de reproducción aún si los dos eran hombres.

Aquello solo era placer.

Thor escuchó el cambio de Loki de llorar a gemir. Aún si se estaba muriendo, aún si lo odiaba, aún si era horrendo saberse esclavo de semejantes deseos era obligado el disfrute de su cuerpo con aquella sequedad de sentimientos ásperos pero rica en sentires. Sus lágrimas no pararon, su odio a si mismo tampoco, se concentró más en el placer. Y si había placer, con todo y que estuviera desgarrando su cuerpo tocando heridas viejas, abriéndolas y haciendo nuevas, seguía encontrándose con un inmundo disfrute que aunque le abominaba dejaba que lo envolviera.

Lo jodió aún más duro, haciendo que gritara.

Loki dejó que Thor lo consumiera, que se enterrara, su alma estaba en descomposición o un aspecto así de horrendo adquiriría si estaba en la hoguera con aquel hombre tomando su ser para fenecer lo poco de juicio que le quedara.

Sabiendo que sus palabras serían ignoradas Loki no abría la boca, no necesitaba pedir más, Thor lo destruía, obligaba a su entrada a dilatarse como la completa antítesis de la delicadeza, su violencia raspaba, abría su piel, volvían correr delgados hilos de sangre y los imprudentes roces del apuñalamiento estimulaban otra vez su próstata. Tantas luces que se revolvían en su visión, empezando a sudar, a jadear. Thor disfrutaba, el dolor era tan profundo revuelto con deleite que dejó de pelear contra sus propios impulsos moviéndose para ser penetrado más profundamente. Se mordió un labio, soltó un alarido, Thor profundizó más su vergüenza al burlarse de su ansiedad por querer que siguiera tomándolo.

El enorme miembro de Thor era el instrumento de su tortura, la vía de su placer, una agonía maldita que quería repetir. El bermejo lo tumbó en la cama, separó su pierna, la alzó y continúo.

Loki mordió su propia mano.

–¿Ya lo vas a admitir princesa?

Se quedó llorando. Thor lo despojó de los pantalones, lo giró bocarriba en la cama para quedar encima de él.

–Si me manchas con tu inmundicia despídete de tu cara –le amenazó. Loki se atragantó con aquel hombre derrumbando lo poco de su pilar espiritual. Levantó sus piernas sobre sus costados sepultándose con avidez.

Se entretejió la verdad de lo que estaban haciendo, se permitía tener sexo con Thor otra vez, que lo arruinara, disfrutarlo y sufrirlo.

Su cuerpo entero era empujado hacia atrás penetración tras penetración, sus pies se retorcían, el hombre arriba de él no permitía que lo tocara, lo mantenía sujeto, su cuello movía la cabeza azabache sobre las almohadas ardientemente, sollozando por el efecto aturdidor. Thor soltó una de sus manos para sujetarle la dulce cintura moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, elevando su vientre donde trataba de controlar su excitación, no debería permitirse eyacular, si lo hacía acabaría siendo golpeado, era la primera vez que estaban en esa posición ya que Thor quería ver su cara cuando lo tomara, provocándolo más con el gesto desencajado por su fuerza entre que se derretía y moría. Si Loki se deshacía sería peor la represalia, ya lo había amenazado con sacarle un ojo, seguían habiendo motivos para temer.

El motociclista mientras tanto seguía con lo suyo rugiendo por la experiencia, concentrado en estar en su centro, Loki detectando los ojos del hombre de arriba cerrados buscó su chaqueta, su bolsillo. No dejó de hacer sonidos así tratara de cerrar la boca porque esa acción era desmedida. Tenía encima el cuello de aquel ser que tanto odiaba, una gruesa vena expuesta. Encontró su arma, la sacó, intentó enterrar el filo en su yugular al estar distraído poseyendo su cuerpo cuando se topó con sus iracundos iris cerúleos antes de que le diera un cabezazo estruendoso contra su frente.

Se quedó desorientado, lo hirió dejándole una marca a un centímetro de una ceja, se detuvo la fricción un rato a mitad del trance orgásmico. Al mirarlo Thor estaba ceño abajo con un leve asomo de sonrisa que no se formó.

–¿Es esa una navaja? Te he juzgado mal… –empezó a penetrarlo con más nervio. Loki pujó por el ramalazo de daño. –Eres tan estúpido como pensé… que eras…

Su víctima no pudo soportarlo más y se soltó. Su cimiente llegó a saltar hacia su pecho desnudo, a escurrir en la playera del otro. Su furia fue calma, miró el semen chorreando, asqueándole. Lo amenazó, le dijo que no lo salpicara con su porquería. Abusaba de él por su linda cara, porque lo excitaba dándole una grandiosa sensación hegemónica que al ver sus órganos reproductivos mataba su espejismo femenino. A quién estaba tomando era varón aún con esos ojos, esos dulces labios, largo cabello y delicada piel.

Odiaba el que fuera hombre porque odiaba a cualquiera que fuera marica.

Odiaba aún más su retorcido deseo con ese chico.

–Te lo advertí…

Tomó la navaja de Loki y lo apuñaló en el pecho.

Siguió penetrándolo dejando la navaja en su carne, sujetó su cuello, lamió, succionó su sangre y con violencia al no ser completamente consensual volvió a ser otro abuso.

Cuando Thor terminó de usar su cuerpo se sintió hipócrita abrazándose a si mismo si fue el quién se lo buscó al citarlo en ese hotel de paso. Fue demente. Dejó que lo amenazara, lo golpeara y lo humillara. Sentado en la cama Thor se arreglaba la ropa maldiciendo, limpiando la semilla del chico de su playera que por más que barriera con el suéter negro ajeno que se alcanzó dejaba residuos blancuzcos. Miró a Loki, estaba extraviado mirando un punto fijo en la pared de madera, callado como una tumba, lágrimas ya frías resbalaban acumuladas en un pequeño lago por su nariz.

El motociclista lamió la sangre de la navaja, se la llevó consigo al abandonarlo. Loki era dramático por haber imaginado que podría hacerle daño, jamás podría herir a un tipo como él.

No dejó pasar mucho tiempo una vez se quedó solo. Llamó un taxi antes de vestirse, la habitación ya estaba pagada en efectivo, no con tarjeta de crédito, no debían relacionar a él las notables evidencias de sexo y demás rarezas al haber manchas de sangre en las fundas de almohadas y sábanas. Al irse sujetándose la herida las fibras textiles de su suéter se impregnaban de un rojo invisible, quedó una especie de polvo blanco porque Thor lo usó antes. Pensando en ir a un hospital recordó a Steve y a Stark. La llamada de Anthony estaba sonando en esos momentos, le contestó.

–Sigo vivo Tony

–_Solo me aseguro. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

–Como si hubiera sido apuñalado… –dijo supuestamente en broma. Con su lóbrego sarcasmo cosas ciertas podían volverse mentiras al ser bañadas en su carácter. La certeza se volvía quimera, los espejismos verdades, los sueños pesadillas reales.

Cortó la comunicación tranquilizando al millonario con mentiras sobre huecos avances en su estado emocional; mirando la carretera terminar viéndose la ciudad Loki encontró la solución a sus problemas. Gwen, la novia de Peter Parker, un amigo de Steve, que estaba estudiando medicina. No depositaba su confianza en ella todavía aunque la respetaba porque la tenía en su clasificación de "rubia pero no descerebrada", por lo que fue con Stacy a que le cerrara la herida. No caían a chorros la sangre pero lo poco de vida líquida que se le escapara le preocupaba. Pagó por su silencio ese favor, se empezaba a mover con puro efectivo pese al peligro que representaba moverse en la ciudad cargando fuertes sumas de dinero. Él simplemente llegó a la línea de no importarle su bienestar, la cruzó sin ver en lo que se estaba metiendo, en lo que él se estaba convirtiendo.

Aceptó varias cosas con ese supuestamente último encuentro viéndose con su violador. Una; cambió, no podía asegurar que fuera para bien aunque era un cambio radical, su vida no podía seguir como iba. Dos; después de Steve y de ser violado manteniendo una abominable obsesión con el peligro de muerte cuyo dolor mutaba en satisfacciones sabía que tarde o temprano su cuerpo vacío de alma querría llenarse con esa parafilia. Y tres, odiaba tanto a Thor que si quería volver a someterse con tan morbosa lujuria buscaría a otro verdugo, alguien más para suplir al motociclista, canon en que el bueno y noble Steve no entraría nunca, su relación no daba para más.

Lo que no pasó por su cabeza al tomar semejante decisión fue la unidad de cada ser humano, lo que los hace especiales y únicos, diferentes de los demás. Thor no tenía igual; para Thor Loki tampoco tendría doble nunca. Le costó diez días percatarse.

Darse cuenta de esto no fue fácil ni al azar, fue más culpa de la prensa, el dinero, el trash metal y unos pantalones de cuero negros ajustados pertenecientes a un fulano llamado Wyngarde.

Ese par se volvió material para literatura policíaca y psiquiátrica al llegar hasta donde llegaron.

La noche del martes 9 de noviembre los vecinos del edificio de Loki se quejaron de un gran escándalo horrendo y brutal en el número de Laufeyson, llamaron a la policía para reportar el desorden. El chico abrió, adentro todo el departamento había sido destrozado, él joven llevaba en las manos el hacha de emergencias o incendio que tomó del pasillo. La entregó al oficial con amabilidad.

–Soy Loki Laufeyson, el dueño de este departamento, me cansé de él… –cedió el hacha y se marchó. El oficial no pudo detenerlo si él era el dueño, hasta se disculpó con los vecinos por el ruido antes de irse. Ni Tony Stark pudo explicarse porque su amigo había hecho lo hizo. Su cuestionable cordura tenías más que darle a la prensa. Los días posteriores fueron clave.

Al día siguiente de dormir en el lujoso hotel donde se hospedó visitó el primer bar dónde encontraría al primero con el que intentara desquitar su lujuria, un completo desconocido.

Las fotos y videos que tomaran de él andando de libertino se volverían evidencia en el caso Thor-Loki que fuera tomando cuerpo.

.

* * *

¿Llovió ese día del 2010? No tengo la más mínima idea, pero puse que llovía.

Creo que los celos es una forma de demostrar ciertos sentimientos. Eso es lo que se verá próximamente, oscuros, terroríficos sentimientos. Y si se preguntan porqué serán terroríficos será por el siguiente encuentro de estos dos.


	6. Victima en mas de un sentido

Estoy haciendo esto desde mi celular y es muy complicado. No he tenido internet, acabo de mudarme y estoy bien gastada. Como es difícil escribir aun con teclado qwerty seré rápida. Dentro de unos días volveré a tener internet para regularizarme aquí.

Reitero mis disculpas y si encuentran algún errorcillo es debido a estas inesperadas complicaciones. Sufro de abstemia así no sea fan de las redes sociales :'c

Espero con toda el alma publicar pronto otra vez.

* * *

_._

_In the company of wolves there is no sympathy  
we feed on the remains_

_and I hear screams  
I hear screams, like a victim for the first time  
I hear screams_

_I hear screams…_

**IAMX**

**.**

* * *

.

_Víctima en más de un sentido_

.

Thor conservando el celular de Loki no lo trataba como suyo, no era del tipo de hombres que obsesionados por la tecnología son dependientes de ella, de aplicaciones y funciones, de imagen y conceptos snob, él era un hombre de rudeza en semblante, aspecto y espíritu, libre para correr en la carretera, asaltar, robar, emborracharse y verse envuelto en disturbios a donde fuere. Jamás iría a admitir que cuando despertaba crudo todas las tardes acordándose del teléfono lo revisaba aguardando un segundo llamado de parte de Loki para otro encuentro en que pudiera jodérselo viendo su libido empapado de satisfacción al gustar de ser lastimado en ese bello y perfecto rostro de niño rico suyo. No estaba pendiente de él, solo sabía preponderantemente sobre la fijación adquirida del muchacho para consigo desde que lo violó.

¿Lo que ocurrió primero? Se acabó la batería del dispositivo con un frustrado dejo en el motociclista más allá de enojado. Y fue el peor momento para ocurrirle aquello pues de tunante por la calle vio en las noticias de los televisores puestos en el aparador de una tienda lo que se convertiría en el disparador de su insensatez: la imagen de un semidesnudo Loki Laufeyson besándose con un tal Jason Wyngarde, integrante de la banda de trash metal Hell's Trade.

El moreno, abierto de piernas sobre Jason le sujetaba de la cabeza eufóricamente en búsqueda de más denso contacto, las manos de Wyngarde se agasajaban de todo a dónde tenían alcance. Era obscena la escena viéndose aquellas talentosas manos recorrerlo ávido de Loki siendo ambos descaradamente lascivos. Según la nota periodística con esas imágenes Jason y Loki protagonizaban un escándalo sexual por haber tenido relaciones en el descapotado del músico. Un astuto paparazzi capturó todo, hasta video salió, estaba completo en internet. La lujuriosa mueca de Laufeyson borrosa pixeleándose las partes de su cuerpo que no podían salir en televisión se reflejó lumínica sobre iris azules.

Odinson supo al instante que acabaría cometiendo un horrendo crimen de odio.

El extraviado celular de Loki fue hecho pedazos en la enorme y poderosa mano del rubio. Cayeron sus desechos en el pavimento.

Aquella inexplicable ira fue el primer paso de una oscura ofuscación.

Por otro lado ese fin de año –remitiéndonos expresamente a los medios, las notas sobre Wyngarde y Laufeyson se perdían entre el fulgor navideño de las fiestas entre compras, promociones, descuentos, gastos y demás. Ya en pleno diciembre lo que avivó la popularidad de su nombre en boca de todos fue que con la desaparición del hijo dispendioso de Laufey días después todos quisieron encontrarle cortesía de la apabullante recompensa por su recuperación que Farbauti Laufeyson anunciara en un comunicado de prensa, una cantidad demasiado atractiva con la ya no tan rentable Navidad encima para los neoyorkinos o todo aquel habitante un poco más lejos de las zonas limítrofes.

Y es que la madrugada del 28 de noviembre a las 2:18 a.m. se tuvieron registros de una llamada telefónica a emergencias desde un hotel de carretera. El que pedía ayuda era un famoso en medio de la nada que fue agraviado y amenazado con un arma de fuego, aunque la verdadera víctima de ese suceso había sido raptada, alguien que ya era familiar para la policía de NY, importante, adinerado, de muy mala fama últimamente.

La voz en las grabaciones en los archivos policíacos sonaba nerviosa, tensa.

_J.W.: ¿Hola? Soy Jason Wyngarde, acaba de entrar alguien a mi habitación, estoy sangrando, no sé donde estoy, es un hotel, se llama Forrest Creed, es un hotel de paso__, acaban de llevarse a mi compañero…_

_PD: Señor mantenga la calma, ¿qué fue lo ocurrió? ¿Cómo se llama su acompañante? ¿Logró ver quién se lo llevó?_**  
**

_J.W.: No, no había luz, estaba armado, disparó a las ventanas, golpeó a mi acompañante, lo sacó arrastrando de la habitación…_

_PD: ¿Dónde dice que se encuentra? _**  
**

_J.W.: En Forrest Creed Hotel, no sé la ubicación exacta. Me golpeó con una lámpara de metal, ¡se llevó a Loki!_

_PD: Señor Wyngarde cálmese, respire, dígame como se llama el sustraído_

_J.W.: Loki Laufeyson, vine aquí con Loki Laufeyson... Soy Jason Wyngarde, guitarrista de Hell's Trade, un hombre irrumpió en nuestra habitación y se llevó a Loki… Él solo… ¡él solo se lo llevó!…_

La llamada, como es protocolo, fue grabada. Al intentar buscar a Loki se pasó por televisión ese pedazo primordial como evidencia de su secuestro. La gira en puerta de la banda de trash metal a la que pertenecía Jason vio incrementada su publicidad con ese escándalo entre que habían planes para abrir nuevas fechas en otras ciudades. Estarían ocupadísimos, los boletos se agotaban, era una banda reciente con apenas dos álbumes de estudio de éxito internacional al mezclar industrial y hardcore. Lo único que podría arruinar la gira sería que arrestaran a su controversial guitarrista o que por un juicio relacionado a Loki lo mandaran llamar en medio de la gira.

No había sorpresa por el hecho de estar en un hotel con otro hombre, la noticia de la versatilidad sexual del músico no era tan vieja ni tan lejana como se creía, ya se veía venir. Loki fue el que lo puso como foco de atención aún por encima de los demás miembros de la banda debido a esos encuentros que sostenían. Estaban al tanto fanáticos, policía, la banda, el productor, la disquera y el manager de Hell's Trade, acerca de que Jason tenía problemas con cocaína, heroína, su alcoholismo así como una severa adicción al sexo. Había sido entrevistado respecto a eso muchas veces, era hipócrita, con Loki días antes de su desaparición mostró el cobre al revelar en MTV que efectivamente había tenido sexo con él, muchas veces...

Pero antes de todo eso, incluso de que Loki y Jason se conocieran Loki tuvo un par de semanas agitadas.

Salió por mediados de noviembre un artículo en el Times: _Loki Laufeyson: sus controversiales parejas y noches_. En espectáculos por ser hijo de una socialité le pusieron el vulgar nombre de _Rich Bitch Laufeyson_. Laufey estaba morado por la humillación, su hijo se había desatado.

Se le había visto en exclusivos bares y discotecas VIP saliendo con un hombre distinto cada noche, normalmente iban a un hotel de lujo o a la residencia del desconocido, muy pocas veces la de Loki que empezó a despilfarrar su dinero sin medirse. Las cámaras captaban imágenes de besos profundos, caricias agresivas a la vista, ardientes apasionamientos, hasta algunos desnudos. La justificación mediática fue que quizás Loki no había sido violado la vez que Odinson lo secuestró en el disturbio del bar 30 Skulls, quizas se le insinuo saliendo golpeado, quizás de alguna forma imposible, ridícula y nada creíble, Loki participó en una orgía que no salió bien acabando en una violación multitudinaria, por eso no decía nada al respecto, por vergüenza. Quién sabe qué imbécil periodista fantasioso sacó esa conclusión de la orgía que fue repetida segmento tras segmento de sociedad, entretenimiento y espectáculos hasta que se creyó verídico porque, si habían rumores, debían basarse en algo. Si el río suena es porque agua lleva. Farbauti tuvo que desistir querer demandar por difamación ya que su desenfrenado vástago no ayudaba en nada para contrariar los señalamientos que le hacían, es más, arrojaba más leña al fuego. En su vida de múltiples parejas, relaciones libres de una noche, sexo licencioso y alcohol no era más que un depravado cuya única buena acción había sido aclarar el caso de Odinson para que este saliera libre. El motociclista era un mártir que se salvó de la injusta sociedad que juzga las apariencias al temer lo que no comprende, la cultura de motocicletas y carreteras era otro mundo que debería ser respetado por lo que Thor había sido acusado de una muerte que no provocó según el testimonio del joven Laufeyson. Se volvió un ejemplo de victoria contra el corrupto sistema judicial…

Eran soberanas patrañas. Mentira sobre mentira.

Ben Urich, el periodista que le seguía los pies a Loki para averiguar más sobre él sacando la nota del Times sobre su alocada vida aún si el director del periódico había cambiado parte de su texto y título para vender más, fue el que descubrió la relación de Loki con el integrante de Hell's Trade. La noticia sorprendió a seguidores y no seguidores, analistas, periodistas, incluso economistas por verse el apellido Laufeyson otra vez impreso en los tabloides. Loki era cliente popular de la mala fama periodística.

La vez que las dos figuras se conocieron hubo una fiesta a donde acudió Wyngarde, le pidieron que tocara y tocó, se dedicó a lucirse con complicados y extravagantes solos de guitarra que alocaron a los asistentes vitoreando su nombre. Al terminar bañando a los más cercanos con licor una modelo se acercó a que le firmara un pecho, con gusto le mostraría lo demás si la llevaba con él, a Jason le pareció fabuloso. Vio a una morena de ojos verdes cerca, suaves pómulos y delineados labios, vestía recatada porque lucía una playera de manga larga negra, bebía tranquilamente de su mimosa. La llamó para unirse a la fiesta, dijo que le firmaría las bubis también.

–¿Estás hablándome a mí? –subió ambas cejas secamente. La voz serena de aquella figura fue distante, neutra, no femenina, tampoco muy varonil. Tenía una belleza pueril indefinible.

–Oh, ya veo, no eres una groupie -se interesó, estaba ebrio, creyó era una chica alta, no percibió que no llevaba vestido ni tacones, solo vio cabello negro largo, una linda cara y estéticas manos. –No te alteres cariño –sujetó a Loki de la cintura – les cumplo a todas…

Lo primero que sintió Loki fue asco de ese borracho, lo golpeó por intentar besarlo, gesto que una groupie hubiera deseado con ansiedad, no lo reconocía como alguien famoso, su música no era de sus preferidas.

–¡Imbécil! ¡Soy hombre! –le gritó para risa y desconcierto general. A Jason no le pareció que lo agrediera pese a haber sido su error, se fueron a los golpes, tuvieron que separarlos sacándolos a los dos. Jason podía ser una estrella pero Loki venía de una familia cuyo nombre se escribía en láminas de oro. Ambos eran importantes, los confundidos empleados los trataron como iguales.

Tragándose el descontento de la bulla en una sala de estar en otro piso, tranquilos, sentados sobre mullidos sillones, llegarían a un acuerdo pidiéndose disculpas mutuamente. Jason y Loki, para su recíproca impresión, al escanearse bien de pies a cabeza se vieron atraídos, compatibles sexualmente, Jason era un pervertido y Loki se había vuelto masoquista, era una entrada a la diversión gratis, una oportunidad unica.

Ya decido que lo iban a hacer se encerraron en una habitación yendo a la cama atrapados en besos profundos después de hacerse de miradas intrigadas de seducción mientras aclaraban el malentendido.

–No había estado con un hombre antes…

Loki encima de él no pensaba, actuaba quitándose la ropa. Wyngarde se maravilló con su cuerpo. Habia evidencia de violencia y lujuria, eso lo excitaba.

–Si has estado con una mujer no hay diferencia en tu posición, pero más te vale probar tu fama porque si no puedes complacerme no serías lo _grandioso_ que dices ser…

Jason insultado en su orgullo no tuvo clemencia, Loki percibió en su cuerpo que el músico no era tan grande como el tamaño del que lo convirtió en lo que era, aún así hubo mucho sexo, el joven de ojos verdes se decidió a montarlo para hacer más fuerza en sus movimientos; quién acabó deshecho aprendida una gran lección carnal fue el guitarrista que además de verse increíblemente complacido logró seguirle el ritmo pasadas algunas dificultades. Fue puro placer. Jodido placer. Lo suficiente como para enamorarse si no se controlaba al corazón pese a la creencia inicial de que sería solo para divertirse sin que pasara de eso.

No lo fue al final. No para el musico.

La banda y el manager sospecharon del encuentro de Loki y Jason al día siguiente. Ambos se enteraron de la fama y riqueza de con quién habían tenido sexo solo hasta después de hacerlo.

Salió la noticia de su pelea, quién brilló más fue la estrella de trash metal porque de Loki se enfriaba la noticia.

Por Urich fue develado que con Loki después de los golpes que se dieron la semana anterior los dos hombres se habían encontrado en lujosos hoteles donde testimonios de trabajadores de la cadena hotelera que Ben recopiló le confirmaron la bomba de sus encuentros. ¡Se estaban acostando!

En MTV el conductor del programa al que fue invitada Hell's Trade no se detuvo en preguntarle al guitarrista por lo que estaba circulando de su sexualidad; se sabía de sus vicios y de sus adicciones, que una de ellas era el sexo y que por eso tenía problemas en la banda.

–¿Es cierto que Loki Laufeyson y tú se han visto varias veces?

–Eso no lo va a responder –se apresuró a evitarlo el vocalista pero Jason permitió que se le preguntara.

–Deja que siga la entrevista, no tengo nada que esconder, ahora ya no...

Esa era pese a la mala fama, atención sobre ellos.

–¿Sabes como le dicen a Loki? Rich Bitch Laufeyson…

–Ese nombre no podría describirlo mejor…

–Entonces es cierto

–Sí, ¿a que más van dos personas a un hotel por unas cuantas horas o una noche? Al menos nosotros no íbamos a dormir, íbamos a *coger* –censuraron la grosería aunque fue claro que en su vocabulario no había indirectas menos agresivas para hablar de fornicar.

–¿Están juntos?

–No tenemos una relación si eso es lo que estás preguntando, solo *cogemos* –volvió la censura. Era indiferente con sus respuestas.

–¿Como pasó? Primero una pelea ¿o la pelea fue un ataque de celos?

–¿Celos Loki? No, claro que no, primero fueron los golpes, creo que eso fue lo que nos excitó. Esa perra sí que sabe moverse, su trasero es una de las cosas que jamás podría olvidar en la vida, podrá tener pene pero yo fui el que se lo *cogió*. Y fue grandioso…

–¿Descubriste que eras homosexual?

–No soy gay, no lo había hecho con hombres antes hasta Loki, si hablamos de sexo quizás soy una *puta* también, me gustó, creo que esto es más como *coger* con quien sea que homosexualidad… –más y más censura en televisión. No todas a tiempo.

Loki medio intoxicado no se quedó de brazos cruzados, fue a ver al guitarrista al edificio de su disquera reclamándole por sus declaraciones en la entrevista que le hicieron. Los miembros de la banda estaban tratando asuntos importantes hasta que Laufeyson llegó, los vieron pelar, reclamarse no como pareja, Loki le hablaba de su indiscreción a lo que Jason se burló. El chico exuniversitario dijo algo del tamaño del pene del músico y luego le soltó un puñetazo, intercambiaron varios ganchos. Estaban los ahí presentes a punto de ir a separarlos hasta que Jason sosteniendo a Loki de los hombros hizo que se miraran con odio el uno al otro antes de besarse desesperadamente. Tenían cierta tensión sexual arrojada. Ya besándose fue imposible separarlos, no tenían moral ninguno de los dos, el manager decidió que salieran todos y no lo pensaron dos veces al ver que Jason lo empezó a desvestir ahogando gemidos en la boca del otro. Lo hicieron en la sala de reuniones C-7. Loki salió a los pocos minutos como si nada hubiera pasado, Jason portaba una gran sonrisa, nadie se atrevió a abrir esa puerta mientras pujidos se oían. Los altos jefes de la disquera amenazaron a Wyngarde, pidió disculpas marcándose los besos de Loki en su cuello, era grotesco. Solo hasta un año después de la muerte de su guitarrista hablando de él y su época con Laufeyson declaró la banda esa anécdota de sexo de su fallecido amigo puesto que fue uno de los miembros fundadores.

Era un secreto público y deducible que Loki fue el que lo llevó a la muerte. Jason se enamoro de el.

La vida de Loki no fue sencilla tampoco. Innombrable, esa es la palabra que describe perfectamente lo que le ocurrió.

Antes de que sus padres quisieran ponerle un alto a su hijo y fuere demasiado tarde el chico de diecinueve años tuvo muchos secretos los cuales se fueron destapando lentamente. Su desaparición fue el primer escalón del clímax de su desequilibrio.

Se volvió prioridad para el departamento de policía encontrarlo. Después de la llamada informando a los señores Laufeyson lo que ocurría la noticia se filtró haciéndose de conocimiento general.

Al joven hombre se lo tragó la tierra.

Dejando de lado al pasado Steve Rogers que se había quedado con su roto corazón en NYU, sus salidas con Jason Wyngarde y también las noches anónimas de sexo libre que Laufeyson se buscó, Ben Urich cooperó con la policía entregándoles los nombres de los tipos con quienes había estado Loki e investigó para sacar su artículo desfavorecedor en el Times.

Los agentes Sean Cassidy y Kayla Silverfox fueron reasignados al caso con la desaparición de su antigua víctima de violación. Fueron a entrevistar a las citas de Loki para preguntar sobre anomalías en sus noches juntos, algo extraño o sospechoso, toda información les serviría. Entrevistar a hombres adinerados gays no fue algo tan común para los policías.

En la lista de doce personas se repetían los mismos patrones, Loki quería ser dominado, ser tratado rudo, violentado, a veces quería ser golpeado mientras copulaban y que fueran profundo. Mencionaron una herida en el pecho con hilo negro, puntadas, algunos la vieron ya cerrada un poco roja, otros reciente así como otra en la rodilla derecha que ya era cicatriz. Decían que la noche había sido buena pero que Laufeyson los insultaba para que fueran más duros con él.

Uno de ellos les dio una pauta importante a los agentes.

–_No quería lastimarlo, me gustaba, lo estábamos disfrutando, tenía mucha imaginación, pero me dijo que no era lo suficientemente hombre como para tomarlo con más fuerza, le pregunté cuál era su problema, porqué quería que le pegara, sentía como si lo estuviera violando. Loki no me dijo nada, se marchó, me dejó solo en el cuarto y sin terminarme… ese bastardo… Es bueno en la cama pero tiene muchos asuntos que arreglar primero…_

Según avanzaba la investigación Silverfox y Cassidy tenían en el caso un patrón enfermizo consecutivo, Loki aparentaba encerrar una extraña fantasía por ser usado, herido, fingir una violación. Quizás recrearla. Querían interrogar a Odinson que ya estando libre podía aún ser sospechoso. Limpiaría más su nombre si hablaba con la policía sobre lo ocurrido esa noche de la agresión cuando murio David North y que al parecer no fue cometida por el motociclista contándoles lo que realmente había pasado, el enfrentamiento que Loki declaró que pasó nada mas, si noto a alguien en las cercanias que pudiera haberse acercado a Laufeyson.

Antes de poder localizarlo tuvieron que volver a interrogar a Jason Wyngarde para que les dijera la clase de relación que llevaba con Loki, Steve como exnovio abandonado y avergonzado aún no era considerado como posible sospechoso porque débil del corazón no podría ni robarle un dulce a un niño.

Por Stark reconfirmaron la historia de la mesa rota con la rodilla herida, los destrozos hechos por el propio Loki en su departamento habían sido tomados en cuenta también. Según vecinos escucharon a Steve en el edificio el día de lo de la mesa, al hablar con él les dijo que su novio no le había abierto y se fue, que Tony le dijo después que ya no lo buscara, que habían terminado definitivamente, seguía deprimido por eso además de rabioso por la fama que le daban a Loki en los medios, por cómo había cambiado. No era en nada el Loki del que se enamoró, por la violación era que estaba así, seguía confundido por el asunto del abuso sexual a su expareja. Al preguntarle si Loki le había dicho con sus propias palabras si había sido Thor el que lo violó Steve tuvo que negarlo, nunca mencionó un nombre, no habló mucho de ello; sin embargo pudo ayudarles diciendo que habló en singular, solo un atacante.

No le mencionaron que el día que fue a verlo para hablarle en su número además del ruido de la mesa que se rompió los vecinos escucharon antes gemidos inconfundibles de sexo. Steve creyó imaginarlo pero resultaba real. No supieron con quién lo hiciera, creían que había sido con Steve, pero él no fue y aquel hombre tampoco aparecía en la lista que Ben Urich les dio, era ignota aún esa misteriosa persona con quién Loki se acostara. Podía elucubrarse que fue una aventura por despecho ajena a Rogers.

Fueron a ver a Jason en la lujosa residencia que estaba siendo rentada para la banda, seguían acosados por la prensa, la banda no quería tan mala publicidad. Los invitó a pasar su manager, después de ese susto en Forrest Creed se estaba recuperando, no había podido volver a tener sexo a gusto recordando lo que le había pasado con Loki. Aconsejados por un especialista querían que hablara de su proceder con el joven Laufeyson, después harían una reconstrucción de los hechos el día del secuestro.

Jason no podia con la impresion, al hablar del joven su gesto se componia y descomponia entre gratos recuerdos y preocupaciones.

–Con él era intenso, todo lo que Loki hacía era erótico y me provocaba, creo que es público mi problema de adicción al sexo. Loki estaba dispuesto a seguirme, a veces sentía que yo era más parte de su fantasía que el de la mía. Jugábamos con roles, era yo el que lo sometía, la primera vez que lo hicimos no nos acoplábamos tan bien, era increíble, siempre lo disfruté, Loki quería que lo jodiera más fuerte, que lo callara o lo inmovilizara. Soy fetichista, aceptó que lo atara, que lo azotara con un látigo o con un cinturón con púas, lo esposaba, le gustaba que hablara con palabras sucias. Sabía si tenía que detenerme cuando lo lastimaba de más y había sangre pero a él le gustaba, me pedía que no parara… y era tan sexy que no podía controlarme…

Kayla y Sean iban hilando las cosas.

–¿Vio en Laufeyson alguna herida anterior? –cuestiono Cassidy.

–Habían estigmas, besos por todo el cuerpo, y… puntadas en su pecho, arriba de la clavícula, pero ya se veía bien. Nunca me dijo cómo fue que le pasó, solo me dijo que hizo algo que no debía…

–¿También vio una en su rodilla derecha?

–No vi nada fuera de lo normal, aguarde, no, tenía una cicatriz

–Señor Wyngarde vamos a pedirle que ponga atención, es importante que recuerde lo que pasó esa noche

–¿De nuevo? Ya se los dije, estaba oscuro, lo estábamos haciendo con la luz apagada, no vi bien como era ese hombre…

–Todo detalle que recuerde nos es útil, por favor, intentelo -pidió con amabilidad Kayla. El caso se estaba volviendo más complicado conforme avanzaban. Wyngarde quiso cooperar, no era tan notado en él su ansiedad así realmente estuviera preocupado por Loki, esa relación libre que llevaban era del tipo que no se olvida tan fácilmente. Jason salió perdiendo.

Sugirieron que cerrara los ojos y les dijera lo que estaba viendo en su mente.

–Estábamos en la cama, yo sentado, Loki me la estaba mamando cuando oímos pasos, no les dimos importancia, Loki me tenía a sus pies, no literalmente pero…

–Siga Jason, no se distraiga

–Pues me la estaba mamando y ese tipo tocó, yo gemía, estaba a punto de correrme cuando tiró la puerta. Nos asustamos, me encabrité, no me había gustado ese hotel desde que arribé, fue idea de Loki, ya se los había dicho. Me paré pero el mastodonte le gritó, le dijo "Pedazo de mierda, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Loki le dijo que podía hacer todo lo que quería y que no lo necesitaba, por eso creí que ya se conocían. Disparó contra las ventanas, me cubrí con los brazos. Loki caminó hacia él diciendo que no lo asustaba... diciéndole que no era nadie, le alzó la voz. Golpeó a Loki, lo tiró al piso y gritó. "Pero bien que te gusta que te folle princesita". Le dio una patada en el estómago, me paré para defenderlo pero el cabrón agarró la lámpara del buró y me la rompió en la cara, me dejó esta cicatriz –señaló su herida. –Tomó a Loki del cabello y desnudo se lo llevó

–¿Loki opuso resistencia?

–¡Que sí!, quería que lo soltara, tenía miedo, al querer detenerlos el otro me dio una patada y me desmayé, me desperté para correr tras ellos pero solo vi un auto alejarse. Un auto negro modelo viejo, no sé que marca y no vi las placas… marqué al 911

–¿Podría volver a hondar en el físico del hombre? –insistió Sean.

–Ya les dije, como 1.90 de alto, robusto, bueno, muy musculoso no deforme como fisicoculturista pero fuerte, caucásico, despeinado… cabello largo…

–¿Recuerda el color?

–No distingo colores en la oscuridad, tengo un poco de ceguera nocturna

–¿Y lo largo? ¿Podría decirnos que tan largo era su cabello?

–Como a los hombros, no vi bien su cara, llevaba chamarra, no recuerdo nada más. Su voz era grave, rasposa, dura… Ah… mencionó algo en las escaleras cuando lo arrastró afuera después de patearme, creo que fue… "escogiste este maldito hotel barato otra vez", algo así…

La cooperación de Wyngarde fue un estímulo para proseguir, iban por buen camino. En el edificio de Laufeyson los videos de vigilancia duraban solo una semana, no podían comprobar quién había ido a ver a Loki a su departamento antes de que este lo destrozara como clara muestra de ira contenida que tuvo que ser liberada. Con el portero no pudiendo recordar a las personas que ingresaron ese día pasaron al reconocimiento facial mostrándole fotografías de varios hombres entre las cuales figuraba Odinson por sus corazonadas intuitivas. No lograron que señalara a nadie, no estaba seguro, y de quienes hablaba no se asemejaban a Thor. Afortunadamente gracias a la cámara exterior de una tienda cercana que guardaba por más tiempo sus videos de seguridad en formato digital, se encontró algo, una motocicleta estacionada en una esquina poco visible donde se capturaba a un hombre de la cintura para abajo, no se veía su cara ni la placa del vehículo, sin embargo no había duda de que era un motociclista en la fecha del incidente de Loki con la mesa. Un _motociclista_…

En la escena del crimen por fin regresó de sus vacaciones la chica que atendió como favor al dueño de Forrest Creed el hotel justo el día en que mencionaron que encontraron manchas de sangre en la cama de la habitación 14. El dueño había atendido a Loki en su reservación acompañado de Jason anotándose como Loki en el registro pidiendo la misma habitación, por eso no se hizo el nexo con él si no estuvo cuando la usó con Thor. Los demás que se hospedaron en la número 14 fueron una pareja, un hombre mayor que viajaba solo y una familia el mes anterior, les faltaba confirmar a un tal Sr. Bailey. La muchacha afirmó que la reservación se hizo por teléfono, un hombre que sonaba serio, inclusive joven cual adolescente pese a su frialdad, pidió el cuarto más alejado y que le fuera entregada la llave a él mismo o a un tal Thor Odinson, cualquiera de los dos que llegara primero. Reconoció a Loki como Bailey cuando le mostraron su foto.

Fue pagada la noche en efectivo. La mucama les avisó que al limpiar encontró no solo semen sino también rastros sangrientos. No lo reportaron a la policía, no era mucha, creyeron que no era relevante. Y lo era.

Se juntaron las evidencias y los hechos. Cabello largo, motocicleta, hotel, la mesa rota del departamento de Loki mismo que destruyó, sexo, más sexo. Liviandad. Secuestro.

El que se levó a Laufeyson esa noche a punta de pistola del Hotel Forrest Creed fue Thor Odinson, su violador.

Ya no se podía dudar de la violación si se estaban juntando las piezas, la obsesión de Loki por ser poseído y forzado, volver a verse con su atacante, cruzaron la línea cuando Thor fue por él mientras tenía sexo con alguien famoso. Quizás Loki corría peligro, no sabían a dónde podía haberlo llevado ni con qué intenciones, lo único seguro era lo violento que el motociclista podría ponerse.

Lo que pasó la madrugada del 28 de noviembre del 2010 fue lo siguiente:

Al salir de una fiesta para la banda Hell's Trade Jason Wyngarde recibió una llamada de su concurrente amante para verse en un hotel, quería que fuera discreto, él llevaría el alcohol Jason las drogas. Al parecer harían algo entretenido, Loki así se lo prometió. Jason llegó, fue a la habitación con número 14, tocó, el azabache le abrió con sonrisa de superioridad, ciertamente el sitio no era bonito pero con Loki el óxido se volvía polvo de oro. Lo jaló de la chamarra excitándose a la par.

Adentro comenzaron despacio, Jason gustaba demasiado el tener sexo con Loki tanto como para dudar de su propia sexualidad y desvergüenza, para él dejó de ser solo sexo increíble transformándose en una dulce pasión adictiva. Lo desvistio lento, quien quedo desnudo fue el de cabellos negros dando el primer paso con una incitante felación. El guitarrista parcialmente desnudo acariciaba su cabello disfrutando de sus labios y su lengua con el sentido de la vista nublado, cegado, su piel recibía todo el disfrute.

Llamaron al cuarto, no atendieron, estaban ocupados, Jason estaba apunto de vibrar por el orgasmo al que Loki lo llevara. Al ser tumbada la puerta con la boca ocupada por el miembro del guitarrista Laufeyson se apartó mirando la figura que reconoció en la entrada. Thor.

–Pequeño pedazo de mierda –gruñó, llevaba un arma en la mano. –¿Qué carajos has estado haciendo? ¡¿Quién es este cabrón?!

Thor, así como con Amora, si era atacado por celos su orgullo perdía los estribos, en eso podría ganarle a Loki o pelear como iguales, dos egos grandes encontrados. Había visto las noticias, Rich Bitch Laufeyson teniendo sexo con Jason Wyngarde en su auto, no eran nada delicados, peor gusto no podían tener, Loki se había vuelto alguien de cascos ligeros. Sabía que nadie, nadie en el mundo, podría hacerlo con Loki como él lo hiciera antes porque al principió fue a base de golpes. Obligado.

El chico se puso de pie disfrazando su miedo de valor.

–¿Quién eres tú para venir a reclamarme? No te llenes tanto de ti mismo, ¡Esto no te incumbe! ¡No eres nadie!

–¡Me incumbe si estás chupándole la verga a otro maldita puta! –disparó, las balas fueron a dar a las ventanas de atrás. Apenas si entraba luz de afuera, muy poca.

Loki no se movió, su estómago empequeñeció, sus pulmones dolieron, el diafragma. Su corazón moría en fuertes palpitaciones.

–¡Dispara si te crees tan hombre!

–¡Te voy a demostrar la clase de hombre que soy! –soltó el puñetazo que lo derribara. Apartó a Jason saliendo a defender a Loki y que ni lo había reconocido, se guiaba por el oído, no alcanzaba a distinguir bien ni formas ni figuras con los ojos. Thor tomó la lámpara del buró para quitárselo de encima. Volvió con quién le importaba. –¡Te falta recordar con quién estás tratando! –lo pateó. –Ahora nunca olvidarás mi nombre, princesa ¡ni como te jodo!… –lo alzó del cabello sacándolo del cuarto, Jason volvió a querer detenerlos. Laufeyson soltaba quejido tras quejido aterrado hasta el tuétano.

–¡Loki! –apenas distinguía un manchón blanco de su tez en la oscuridad quien mostraba los dientes siendo arrastrado. Thor le dio la patada que lo dejó fuera de combate al golpearse la cabeza con un mueble.

Caminó furibundo llevándose al chico con él.

–Te gusta que te folle, escogiste el mismo hotel barato, ¡la misma jodida habitación!

Había un auto negro, a jalones y golpes lo subió sin muchas dificultades, entró al asiento del conductor y arrancó el motor. Jason se despertaba con los pantalones abiertos, corría a perseguirlos.

–¡Loki!... ¡No!

–¡Déjame salir! –le gritaba Laufeyson con su sedoso cabello largo sobre la cara, conducía como cafre tratando de alejarse lo más rápido de ahí. –¡Frena! ¡Thor!... ¡Déjame salir del auto!

–¡Deja de rogar, no voy a detenerme! –pisó el acelerador. El pasajero veía la carretera, el hotel quedaba atrás, más lejano cada milla avanzada. Se sostenía de los asientos porque tan alta velocidad era peligrosa. Temía. Lloraba.

–¡Thor, para!

–¡Mierda!, ¡Que te calles! –daba un volantazo cambiando de velocidad, yendo a una intersección. La vegetación se hacía espesa.

–¡Frena el maldito auto! ¡Frena el maldito auto!

–¡QUE TE CALLES! –exclamó furioso. Loki intentó abrir la puerta, esta por la velocidad se azotó cerrándose de nuevo. –¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Te matarás! –vio con el ceño más arrugado que estaba decidido.

–¡Si muero haré lo que tú no hiciste! –volvió a querer abrir, la detuvo del descansabrazos abierta, Thor frenaba con humo en los neumáticos saliéndose del camino por varios arbustos que no les permitían ver nada en la noche salvo algunos flashazos que los faros encendidos iluminaron. Chocaría. Loki se precipitó a arrojarse lastimándose en los giros que daba, cayendo de bruces superada la inercia. Observó al auto desaparecer.

Odinson se sostuvo del volante, fue a dar contra un gran árbol, no salió disparado del asiento por su gran tamaño, si acaso su cabeza se golpeó en el vidrio delantero que por una rama se estrelló, no llevaba cinturones de seguridad ni bolsas de aire, por la desaceleración fue que no se desnuco.

Una vez los dos descubrieron que estaban bien, vivos, Thor salió del auto peleándose con la chatarra.

–¡Loki! –lo llamó. Estaba desorientado, sangraba, escurria por una sien. No permitiría que se le escapara. –No puedes huir,… ¡Loki! –volvió a llamarlo molesto, le había hecho chocar el vehículo, lo iba a pagar. –¡LOOKI! ¡Sal pedazo de mierda!, te romperé los huesos…

En el suelo Laufeyson se sujetaba un brazo entre raspones y carne herida, no podía ponerse de pie, saltó desnudo sin ninguna protección, la maleza arañó su piel, su cara, la dureza de la tierra fue más que su resistencia física, no podía moverse, no creía haberse roto nada pero estaba entumido, paralizado, adolorido. Quería que las piernas le respondieran, mover los brazos, arrastrarse. No obtenía resultado. Había un shock estático atrapado en sus músculos. Ni tenía voz. Se estaba desesperando, no podía moverse ni hablar, lo único que logró con su parálisis fue hiperventilarse, Thor con sus amenazas se estaba acercando. Lo había violado, amenazado, por él perdió a Steve, lo apuñaló, por él se volvió una perra que hasta se metió con Jason Wyngarde, guitarrista problema de Hell's Trade.

Fue como entregarse al infierno después de ser besado por el diablo. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¡¿En qué?! Lloraba por adelantado, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Thor apareció encontrándolo sobre el pasto ralo detrás de varios arbustos y troncos, estaba tocando su hombro con la mano contraria, quizás estaba lastimado, el miedo caía de sus ojos en brillantes lágrimas, le tenía un miedo atroz. Los primeros movimientos que tuvo fueron espasmos de terror, sollozos luctuosos. Su cabello cubría parte de su frente, sus mejillas, una hebra cruzaba su nariz. Ahí Thor veía a un muchacho con su cándido y frágil rostro, vulnerable, deseable, viéndole con pavor. Se sentía superior por hacer de alguien tan hermoso y petulante un débil e indefenso ser.

Le sonrió, Loki siguió llorando, aspirando, hipando. Era su fin, esperaba que fuera misericordioso y esta vez sí lo matara, y que lo hiciera rápido.

–¿Te rompiste la espalda? ¿Estás herido? –le preguntó. Loki solo temblaba, apostaba que estaría feliz si algo como eso le hubiera pasado. Thor se acercó, no se veía tan mal, una rama le hizo un corte en la mejilla, habían más por el resto de su piel. Se puso de cuclillas frente a él. –Bien, porque solo yo seré el que destroce… –Tocó las puntadas de la puñalada que le había hecho, se había cerrado pero el hilo no fue retirado, lo tomó entre los dedos, tiró de este veloz y cruel.

–Haa!… –sangró quejándose, llorando desconsoladamente.

Con la rodilla en el suelo se detuvo para sujetarlo del cabello, las lágrimas de Loki siguieron cayendo como una cálida lluvia sobre su fría piel congelada por el fresco aire nocturno. Sabía que estaba a décimas de vomitar ante el estremecimiento. Thor sujetó su rostro ente las manos, lo miró, sus labios se deformaban hacia abajo temiéndole, tiritando. Admiró sus ojos, bajó a su cuello mojándose de rojo la boca con las heridas puntadas, lamió.

Le miró con detenimiento unos segundos antes de abofetearlo, le repugnaba saberlo tomado cual prostituta.

La suficiencia de Loki se evaporó, sollozaba, no podía más, mejor quedarse quieto sin replicar antes de que Thor pudiera hacer algo más que apuñalarlo, llevaba un revolver, ¿y si lo desfiguraba dejándolo vivo para sufrir una agonía todavía peor? No quería ni pensarlo, no podía, no quería seguir.

En un segundo Thor lo empujo en el piso abriendo dominante sus piernas. Estaba totalmente desnudo, su piel había sido marcada por otros hombres, por Jason. _Rich Bitch_, _Rich Bitch Laufeyson_ le habían puesto, estaba teniendo sexo oral con ese guitarrista de una banda que Thor odiaba.

No se contuvo más, aquella belleza corrupta, perfecta, tenía que provocarlo. Había vuelto a endurecerse al verlo llorar. Abrió su pantalón, su hebilla, apartó la ropa y sacó su miembro, Loki abajo lloraba horripilado, gimoteaba, seguían sus labios, los ojos mirándolo con espanto, tomó la carne de sus muslos como si tuviera garras y no manos, era enloquecedoramente suave. Su cejo seguía arrugándose, estaba también su pene, era hombre, una criatura hermosa, brillando, resplandeciente, llorando, era un chico no una mujer. Era infame la perfección de sus rasgos.

Se quitó los amarres del instinto, pegando la cabeza de su miembro ya erecto en su entrada cerrada se empujó rozando haciendo que Loki llorara más fuertemente por el ataque, no fue solo la glande, fue todo en un solo movimiento. Sumio los dedos en la tierra. Al estar tenso su cuerpo la embestida dolió mucho más que otras veces, recordándole el infierno que era realmente una violación, no lo que él buscaba ni se había visto jugando con su simbolismo, era peor, denso, duro. Gritó. No bien lo acababa de penetrar y el chico convulsionándose en dolor lloriqueaba con su suave voz marchita, desgajado su rostro.

Thor cerró los ojos bufando, hizo hacia atrás las caderas para volver a entrar, moviéndose, tuvo de respuesta un grito abrupto. Sujetaba las piernas de Laufeyson arriba, procurando que su cuerpo quedara a su disposición, si le gustaba, si se había vuelto así de casquivano y lascivo era lo suficientemente desvergonzado como para permitirle a él, su violador, tomarlo las veces que quisiera como quisiera y cuando quisiera, no tenía que andar buscando a nadie más. Ningún otro podía alzarlo tan arrebatado y endemoniado como ese rubio de ojos añil.

Con lo posesivo de su dureza siguió enterrándose fuertemente, Loki llorando, Thor gruñendo más que extasiado, era vigoroso, potente, placentero, glorioso. El mismo Loki había admitido con su cuerpo que lo disfrutaba demostrándoselo otra vez con las mejillas enrojecidas y los pezones rígidos… así que ¿por qué no paraba de llorar?

Le fastidió, aumentando la intensidad y profundidad de su ritmo Loki se arqueó con un constante quejido doloroso, su cabeza se pegaba en el pasto, esa hierba más oscura que sus ojos, húmeda, no era como los pastizales secos en los que se revolvía pidiendo auxilio la primera vez que poseyó su ser. Volvió a él la imagen que tuvo de Loki cuando lo violó incendiándose el pasto que los rodeaba, el chico había suplicado que lo dejara, que no lo tocara, y lo mancilló. De odio a tristeza ahuecando su núcleo. Sus ruegos se fueron aminorando cada vez que se veían sin ser levantados cargos, no creyó que volviera a buscarlo después de lo del hotel a menos que le llamara, por eso conservó su celular, esperó esa llamada. El teléfono no volvió a sonar, en las noticias salía el escándalo para Laufey de su hijo, el imprudente y salvaje Loki Laufeyson, de ramera con Wyngarde. Creía conocer tan bien a Loki que no se equivocó al ir a buscarlo en la habitación 14 de Forrest Creed para vivir una morbosa fantasía pensando en él. Solamente Thor podía ser así de perverso, ningún otro. Su paciencia fue recompensada. Aguardo.

En lo que si se estaba equivocando era en ver esa fragilidad suya como lujuria porque para ese chico no era por puro deseo, era odio, flagelación, perturbación, soledad y delirio, desvaríos de una violación y un corazón roto no por Steve, roto porque no quería vivir y la vida que se buscó fue peor. Era miserable.

Y su violador seguía tomando su cuerpo sintiéndose su dueño, podía declararlo por escrito.

Thor espoleó más en su interior sujetándolo de un hombro y el brazo para hacer más intensa su posesión con otra obcecación carnal y más sollozos. Acarició su rodilla, su pierna. Su suave voz, magnífica, rota, era tan aguda y penetrante en su dolor que se colaron en su garganta pegajosos hilos de amargura. Lo veia sufrir mucho mas que antes. No se acostumbraba a su llanto, perdía su excitación al querer estimularlo a gemir porque solo lo hería, ya no le respondía, no aceptaba lo que antes le había demostrado empujándose contra sus caderas para que continuara tomándolo. Era otra cosa, quizás remordimiento, repugnante, nauseabundo, inmundo, remordimiento. Nunca lo nombraría arrepentirse.

Sintió a la erección de Loki liberándose, eyaculando lenta, dolorosamente, aterrado de causar su ira. Hipó asustado. Era tan joven... Thor miraba sus mejillas, el rojo era por enfado y vergüenza. Estaba totalmente destrozado. Al haber hecho eso sujetaba a Loki de las muñecas para que no se moviera. Ya no sabía que mas temer del rubio, que lo violara o que además lo hiriera, estaba muy enfadado.

Pero Thor solo lo siguió hiriendo de una forma normal, penetrándolo bruto, tosco en un fatal ritmo. Programó su cuerpo para no sentir demasiado, aún si su excitación le provocó un orgasmo no le mostraría más de eso, lo odiaba, podía más su dolor, era más intenso.

El motociclista arriba de él se recargó en su abdomen aplastándolo un tanto con un tormentoso y agrio impulso que liberó su cimiente hirviendo que fluyó por sus intestinos. Dolia esa posicion forzandolo a abrirse para el estirando su entrada.

Entrecerrados sus bellos ojos verdes Loki seguía sollozando, ni una décima de placer en su molido cuerpo fue exudada. Thor marcó una sórdida caricia en su frente que lo estremeció apretando el cuerpo y los párpados que cerró, se daba cuenta con ese chico que si su piel era así de suave era por su juventud, era aún muy joven como para saber de la vida, podía andar con la frente en alto, erudito, tenaz, perspicaz, en el fondo era un incomprendido relegado a la soledad y la penumbra.

El castigo estaba proximo...

No espero lo que paso despues.

Al ser recogido por esos musculosos brazos en su cuello aun hiriendolo no lo interpreto como un signo de afecto si le produjo mas heridas.

Aun asi al ser impregnado por su calor siendo lamido bajo el lobulo del oido abrió los ojos desconcertado.

Miró a su violador aún temiendo, ahí venía la otra tortura aparte de entregarle su cuerpo a que lo frunciera salvajemente.

Sujetó su barbilla.

–Lame –ordenó pegándolo a su ropa por donde lo había empapado de su ser, era tan blanca su sustancia que podía compararlo con su pureza, semitransparente, quería regresarla a quién la robó como prueba del extenso y criminal pecado que cometió aturdiendo al joven. Loki estaba intrigado, dudó, los ojos azules arriba le indicaron obediencia en silencio. Bajó el flujo de su llanto. No parecia ser tan malo.

Acercó la boca a la playera, sacó la lengua empezando a lamer, ese era su propio sabor. Procuró no respirar hasta que necesitó oxigeno, tuvo que inhalar al medio minuto, pasando ingenuamente la lengua por su semen para limpiar a Thor, sonando como un suspiro. El rubio mirando como con una sensualidad ingenua le obedecía, poseyendo una misteriosa destreza lingual, lo venció. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos pegándose a su desudo abdomen. Loki ya no lloraba tanto. No sabía que pensar de Thor, pero cuando le sujetó la cara para besarlo fue la peor parte porque no solo dolió físicamente arraigado en su pecho, le llegó difusamente hasta el alma en contraste.

Todo se fundió en aquellos agresivos labios a los que se vio correspondiendo, llorando de nuevo.

Dejó que lo besara cerrando los ojos, Thor seguía enfadado cuando lo soltó no porque lo hubiera ensuciado ni porque fuera hombre o por haber andado de ramera, la piedad que le despertó le fue desconocida. Ni recordó que ese dejo en su gusto era por Loki.

Ahi estaba el otra vez, entregandose al diablo dejandose llevar por su embriagante boca de sulfurico aliento.

Recargó nuevamente a Loki en el pasto poniéndolo sobre su hombro para girarlo, se había tranquilizado al ver que su ira disminuyó, lo quería de espaldas. Con una delicadeza vil aún dominante lo mantuvo sujeto de los cabello con una mano mientras volvía a penetrarlo esta vez por detrás.

Loki lloró sintiendo su ser invadido arduamente, fue recogido su brazo en la espalda con una llave.

Entre su llanto volvieron a haber gemidos, placer, disfrute réprobo, fue por ese beso. Thor también lo sintió así. Al relajar el cuerpo el espasmo doloroso se fundió con el ardor que los cubría.

No había amor, no dejó de haber violencia al aumentar el ritmo , gemia llegando sus incitantes sonidos hasta Thor que lo siguio violando, pero sus almas se habían acoplado en un entendimiento de sofocante deseo imposible de abandonar.

El ímpetu y el dolor no cambiaron, ninguno quería detener ese remolino de enloquecimiento incendiándose ambos en su oscura pasión de sufrir y someter dulce y perversamente.

La luna en el cielo fue destapada de las nubes que la ocultaban.

Y así como volvió la luz al cielo apareció en esos dos hombres cometiendo lo que ya no se sabía si era crimen o pecado, un mismo sentir.

Sufrimiento, ira y sexo se combinaron en un amasijo tóxico que los infectó gangrenándolos desde adentro.

Respirando, sintiéndose muerto, y aquel rubio lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca.

A Loki no se lo tragó la tierra hablando literalmente, dejo que su alma fuera devorada por Thor.

...

* * *

Esto fue difícil desde un celular...

Vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza, y tambien porque hare de esto una abisalmente negra obsesion.


	7. Estado de alienación

Y finalmente tengo internet otra vez, ¡bendito internet! Debería estar investigando para Costos porque de hecho me acabo de acordar que me dejaron investigar unas cosas de costos, pero les debía esto, ahora ya puedo continuar publicando n.n

Hoy no dormiré tampoco pero bueno,...

Con respecto al capítulo anterior no estoy segura de que les haya gustado, de hecho no creo haber puntualizado en su significado, y eso ya es otro asunto. Tampoco les garantizo que les guste este, después de las dificultades que acabo de pasar -y de las cuales aún no he salido del todo, volver a escribir me relaja un poco.

.

* * *

_._

_I'm wondering 'round confused  
Wondering why I try  
The more that you deny my pain  
The more it intensifies...  
__I pray for someone to ache for me the way I ache for you  
If you ignore that I'm alive  
I've nothing to cling to_

**Stabbing Westward**

.

* * *

.

_Estado de alienación_

.

El sábado 8 de enero del 2011 toda la nación se levantó con varias noticias aunque una fue especial para quienes estaban al pendiente en diarios, televisión, radio y demás medios tratando asuntos de farándula y sociales: Loki Laufeyson apareció, pero no solo fue el impacto de la noticia sobre el su regreso lo que conmocionó a quienes recordaban su cara y su nombre humillando al voraz Laufey que acababa de ganar cuatro puntos a la alza en el mercado, la forma en la que lo hallaron fue inenarrable, lo encontraron teniendo sexo oral con otro hombre por unos arbustos en la zona aledaña de un hostal y ese hombre resultaba ser su presunto secuestrador y violador, Thor Odinson.

Fueron arrestados, uno por secuestro y violación el otro por atacar a un oficial de policía. La nota perdía fuerza si Loki defendía a Thor, habían cosas más interesantes que atender, ya era más que sabido que Loki era una perra, _Rich Bitch Laufeyson_ y resultaba más importante el tiroteo de Tucson, las noticias internacionales y Julian Assange como para prestarle al chico Laufeyson demasiada atención, podía darle su trasero a quién quisiera, era su vida, no había nadie que no especulara sobre su "fragilidad" mental. Por su puesto que quienes siguieron hilo se percataron de inmediato del nivel de tácita demencia que el muchacho de 19 años había acabado por alcanzar. Loki defendió a su violador.

Lo que más se podía decir al respecto del caso era el ya no saber a qué se estaba enfrentando la justicia porque la misma víctima sustraída tuvo comunicación con un amigo tres días después de haber sido sacado por la fuerza del Hotel Forrest Creed. Tony Stark estaba en su oficina a eso del medio día aún en el 2010 cuando su teléfono sonó, contestó no identificando el número.

–Stark

–_Tony, soy yo, no hables, debo ser rápido_

–¡Loki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

–_Que no hables. Escúchame y entérate, no fui secuestrado ni me tienen en contra de mi voluntad, no hay necesidad de que me sigan buscando, estoy bien, créeme_

–Pero Loki, ¡tienes a todo el país moviéndose para encontrarte!-le susurró enfadado y preocupado. –Dijeron que fue Thor el que te…

–_Deja a Thor a un lado Stark, estoy haciendo esto por mi propia cuenta_

–¿Y se puede saber qué demonios es lo que estas haciendo entonces?

–_...solamente te diré que… no pienso regresar pronto. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí ¿de acuerdo?_

–Eso no me es posible… ¿Loki? –la llamada fue finalizada por Laufeyson.

Según detalles que pudo dar el millonario a la policía sobre el contexto de fondo que pudo oír había barullo de calle y tránsito, se confirmo que la llamada fue hecha desde un teléfono público ubicado hacia el sur, contraria a la zona geográfica donde Loki acabó siendo encontrado al mes.

Los reportes indicaron tres llamadas de Loki para Stark desde diferentes puntos siempre tratando de localizarle, Loki bastante astuto, procuraba ser rápido y conciso.

–¿Loki? –la segunda llamada fue a media noche. –¿Loki? ¿Estás ahí?

–_La policía está contigo ¿verdad?_

–¿Me culparás por preocuparme por ti?

–_Quizá. Me escuchas pero no me escuchas… No creo tener nada que decirte esta vez, sigo estando bien_

–¿Regresarás?

–_[…] __No lo creo. Cuídate Tony, saluda a Pepper por mí_

–¡Loki!

El boletín para encontrarle seguía válido para la población en general, había una recompensa de medio millón de dólares por datos que llevaran a recuperarlo. Hasta el día que lo encontraron nadie le cobró esa cantidad a Farbauti.

Cassidy y Silverfox lograron obtener más datos sobre Loki con un amigo suyo de cuando cursaba preparatoria, Kurt Wagner. Kurt le había prestado dinero, una considerable suma, así que el chico moviéndose con puro efectivo daba más pautas de no querer ser encontrado. No era un secuestro común.

La tercera llamada de Loki fue interrumpida por alguien, Thor.

–_¿Quieres retrasarme para que puedan ubicar dónde me encuentro? _–reía con sobriedad, por instantes pegándose a la bocina parecía sonar que había bebido. Su tono lo denotaba.

–Me importas, no he sabido nada de ti en diez días, la forma en que te fuiste, si es que te fuiste y no te obligaron, fue horrenda, no puedes decir que estoy paranoico por ti…

–_No Tony, no estoy diciendo eso… –suspiró –…Me gustaría decirte que no pasa nada, pero pasa todo, yo estoy,… trato de…_

–_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!... ¿Con quién hablas?_

–_Aguarda, ¡No!, no estab…_

La llamara se cortó sin saberse el lugar de donde fue hecha dejando un mal sabor de boca esparcido entre policía y amigos que se preocuparon por lo que Thor podría hacerle al descubrirlo haciendo llamadas de incógnito.

Había dicho que no estaba en contra de su voluntad con quién se encontraba. No le creyeron, seguían satanizando a Thor.

La siguiente vez que Loki planeó hacer una llamada no pudo al llegar su secuestrador al bar en el que se encontraba bebiendo. Era dueño del sendero por el que quisieran ir sus pies más estos regresaban irremediablemente hacia el motociclista que lo violó. En cuanto lo veía bajaba la cabeza y se ponía de rodillas. Odinson se regocijaba por su sometimiento antes de que pasaran los tres segundos de su vanidad enfureciéndose por desear volver a tomarlo y reaccionara a golpearlo, siempre estaba el pensamiento de la mala pasada que le jugara la vida como para torcer su sexualidad jodiéndose a un niño y que le gustara tanto hacerlo. Sentía traicionada su hombría, trataba de recuperarla rompiendo las costillas de su víctima, pero como esto no siempre pasaba una idea irracional en la mente de Loki le daba incorpóreas esperanzas que en el fondo sabía no tenían futuro por más que se engañara a sí mismo lamiendo sus heridas. Seguía aguardando como perro fiel al insensible dueño que lo tratara a palos, incondicionalmente a su lado aunque este no lo quisiera.

No había ninguna explicación coherente para desentrañarlo sin enloquecer un poco, solo pasaba.

Ese sábado iba vestido de pantalones de cuero apretados, botas y una playera de manga larga hecha de tela semitransparente escurrida al cuerpo; el talle de su espalda se curvaba de una línea tan seductora que aún siendo hombre llamaba la atención tan singular belleza, tan perfecta que despertaba pecados y animadversión, por esos mismos atributos masculinos neutros Wyngarde cayó como depravado al segundo círculo del infierno culpable de su réproba lujuria.

Era delgado y estaba muy bien formado. Tenía el cabello largo, ojos claros y lineales labios rojizos naturales. Primero pidió una cerveza, fue a poner una canción en la reliquia de rocola que tenían poniendo una canción de Judas Priest contraria a lo que su inocente rostro indicaba aunque encajaba con el gesto de pocos amigos que acarreaba su gélida seriedad. Recargado en la máquina bebió un rato hasta que se animó a ir a jugar pool, tomó un taco, verificó la punta y acomodó las bolas en la mesa. Dio el primer golpe sin nadie para retarlo, de todas formas él era demasiado bueno como para que le ganaran.

Apareció alguien audaz con otro taco. Un hombre cerca de los treinta.

–¿Te molesta que finja que me estás dando una paliza parado junto a ti?

El muchacho subió los hombros sin interés. Al acercarse aquel desconocido había recorrido su cuerpo con los ojos por cada pliego del brillante pantalón de cuero, el chico era físicamente perfecto.

–Soy Chris Bradley por cierto

Loki golpeó otra bola metiendo dos de un certero tiro.

–¿Quién dijo que quería platicar Bradley? –se movió hacia otra bola mejorando su ángulo de captura para que la energía cinética hiciera lo suyo mandando a otras tres bolas a los hoyos con un único impacto a una.

Christopher sonrió.

–Al menos hice que recordaras mi nombre –admiraba su destreza y habilidad.

El muchacho giró los ojos con desdén una vez terminó exitosamente su movimiento, buscó otro ángulo volviendo a golpear metiendo otra bola que le aportara más puntos en su duelo sin contrincante. Al golpear giró la cabeza alzando su cabello para que no le estorbara; cada movimiento era tan irresistible que no podría creerse que semejante criatura hubiera entrado ahí. No estaba metiéndose con nadie, Chris fue el que se acercó.

A punto de meter la última bola el ángulo estaba centrado cerca de donde el hombre que lo admiraba atreviéndose a ir con él se había parado, si atinaba correctamente podría darle en la entrepierna. Al disparar el otro supo leerle las intenciones, capturó la bola antes de que lo dejara en posición fetal doblándose por el golpe bajo.

–Eso no fue nada respetuoso

Recargándose en el taco con ambas manos le aclaró lo que Chris ya sabía.

–Creo que está más que claro que no siento ningún respeto hacia ti

–Que mal… –vio cómo se terminaba su cerveza. –Deja que te invite algo, me gustaría hacerte cambiar de opinión –era tan diplomático que no se tomaba sus palabras a pecho.

–No me gusta que me inviten nada, odio deberle favores a la gente –los músculos de su cara casi no se movían, no quería mostrar sus emociones, no era amigo de la transparencia de los sentimientos salvo por los negativos.

–No me deberías nada… a menos que se te ocurra una forma de agradecerme que quite la palidez de tus mejillas…

Loki aceptó la cerveza cansado por su insistencia. El que le recordaran que era atractivo le agradaba. Chris acomodó las bolas otra vez para jugar, lo convenció de jugar porque perderse una oportunidad de humillar a alguien con su maestría sería un desperdicio.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Libre para fornicar pero no menciones el alcohol –bebió otro trago.

Fue una bomba, mayor de edad pero no llegaba a los veintiuno, le daba un plus su juventud, la frescura de una flor recién cortada.

Después de una segunda victoria Loki se quedó parado con el taco en la mesa terminándose la media cerveza que le quedaba tragando sin parar hasta ver el fondo. Chris observaba atento su cuello, por su garganta pasaba el licor viéndose movimiento, era tan blanco y seductor que estaba siendo insoportable no recurrir al pensamiento de decolorar su tez con marcas de besos.

–¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

–Ninguno, no depende de mí –habló sin mencionar a un tercero. Bradley se vio emocionado, como si fuera a tener una oportunidad.

En eso entró al bar un hombre de chaqueta de cuero adornada de metal, tenía el cabello descuidado, largo y enmarañado, nada de eso, ni siquiera la barba rubia, le quitaba galanura. Lástima que su aura indicara furia explosiva, parecía matar con la mirada que acuchillaba a quién se la topara.

Miró a todos los presentes buscando a alguien en específico. Sus guantes de cuero no tenían dedos y también tenía metal. Era imponente. Al ver a Loki bufó furibundo encrespándose su rostro.

–¡Loki! –habló como si fuera de su propiedad.

–Te lo dije –sonrió finalmente con Chris tragando saliva por percibir el tamaño del hombre que había ido por él.

–¿Quién es esta mierda?

–Nadie, no es nadie Thor –pasó de largo al hombre a su lado buscando dinero en su ropa. Puso en la barra para el encargado un billete de gran denominación pagando por su cerveza, la de Bradley y una gran propina, de las que todo a quien se dedique a la rama del servicio le gustaría recibir todos los días.

El rubio perforó con la mirada a Bradley antes de ir tras Loki.

–De nuevo lo haces ¿Qué pretendes pavoneándote por los alrededores?

–No tienes nada de qué quejarte conmigo. No hagas una escena –musitó acechante.

–Oh, yo te enseñaré lo que es una escena –le detuvo castigándole con una sonora bofetada.

El chico a vista del bar era víctima del hombre mayor que le maltrataba, pequeñas connotaciones sexuales se teñían en sus figuras por aquel golpe, como desplegando feromonas en el aire.

Loki le miro con odio, se cubrió la mejilla con la mano caminando hacia la puerta, Thor le pisaba los talones. Afuera no mejoró, se podían escuchar los gritos de su pelea.

–¡¿Tienes que ser tan puta?!

–¡Ni que me fuera a acostar con él! ¡Ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención!

Al escuchar golpes y gritos un par de hombres fortachones buenos samaritanos salieron, un chico como Loki comparado con Thor sería hecho polvo, pero se habían esfumado, ya no estaban ahí.

El de la barra recogió el billete, era una propina fuera de lo normal, se leía en Loki la esencia de cuna adinerada, no conectaba cómo podía estar con el rubio. Su rostro le parecía conocido, creía haberlo visto en la televisión. La nota volvió a su mente en ese instante con la voz de la chica del noticiero.

_"Algunas pistas han sido infructíferas en la investigación para ubicar el paradero de Loki Laufeyson, el hijo del conocido millonario y poderoso Laufey. Hasta la fecha sigue en pie la oferta de Farbauti Laufeyson de medio millón de dólares para recuperarle. La policía sigue sin dar más datos sobre el caso en el que no parecen haber avances._

_Se recuerda que Loki fue sustraído el 28 de noviembre del presente año de una habitación de hotel estando en compañía del guitarrista de Hell's Trade, Jason Wyngarde hasta que Thor Odinson, acusado antes de la violación de Loki, llegó de improviso para llevárselo amenazándolo con un arma de fuego._

_Cualquier información que pueda proporcionarse para dar con el paradero del joven Laufeyson debe ser comunicada al contacto que aparece en pantalla._

_En otras noticias…"_

El teléfono era tan sencillo que marcó, lo recordaba, se lo había aprendido o su avaricia lo hizo por él.

Ese mismo sábado otras dos personas harían el mismo reporte, quién se acercó más geográficamente fue el tabernero.

–¿Hola? Tengo información del paradero de Loki Laufeyson…

El viejo encargado de turno de ese bar le cobró a Farbauti. La madre del chico le pagó al confirmarse. Esto fue cuestión de minutos.

–¡No aquí! ¡No aquí! –le tenía sujetado del cabello llevándolo hacia la vegetación detrás del bar y el hostal de ese pequeño paradero para proceder con él no con una violación, ya era consensual pero nada le quitaba ni lo hosco ni el terror.

–Tu fuiste el que quiso salir princesa. Paga las consecuencias... –le tiró al pasto, la amenaza ya estaba clara, el escarmiento era ambiguo entre sufrimiento y delectación. Antes de que lo tomara lo primero que quería era que lo tuviera en la boca. Con resignación se puso de rodillas a la altura de la cadera de Thor, puso las manos en el cinturón y bajó su bragueta. Si no le hubiera hecho caso a Chris de otra ronda hubiera podido llamar a Tony, ¿Por qué su presunción lo hizo aceptar la bebida? Su jactancia dispersaba las alabanzas en pena.

Empezó a lamer suave e incitadoramente para provocar a Thor, para ese punto ya sabía que le gustaba mandar y que si no era obedecido recurría a la violencia, por eso tantas marcas en su piel, todas esas significativas cicatrices que sorprendentemente no aminoraban su belleza sino lo contrario, parecían alimentar la verdeazulada llama de su fuego.

Siempre lo tomaba del cabello, no era la excepción esa vez. Cerró los ojos, resistió la desazón absorbiendo la creciente erección entre los labios, se apoyaba con una mano sobre el pie del falo, con la otra se sostenía del muslo del rubio.

El motociclista recargado en un árbol se abstraía con su sumisión, lo jalaba con energía del cabello para que apurara la lengua succionando más, Loki así lo obedecía. Ya no habían lágrimas, estaba al tope su desvergüenza. Sometido, leal y obediente, resistiendo las arcadas que le provocara ser follado tan duramente en la boca debido al tamaño de su pene.

No bien pasaron cinco minutos cuando escucharon una patrulla. Thor no le permitió retirarse, aún si eran buscados y por eso el rubio le restringía las salidas en los moteles donde se quedaban no debía parar hasta terminarlo, procuraba que fuera rápido, por eso necesitaba que succionara y lamiera más intensamente, rápido. Las únicas salidas del chico eran para llamar a Tony y buscar comida, a la cuarta fue reconocido. Recorriendo los de azul el lugar acabaron aproximándose a dónde estaban, Loki trató de hacer entrar en razón a Thor. El no dejó que parara.

–Continúa, no te detengas… –masculló jalándolo más de los mechones de cabello que apresaba. Lo hizo toser.

Les costó ser atrapados en pleno acto. Loki se apartó de Thor en el momento en que este llegaba a su clímax, mejillas, nariz y boca fueron empapadas por su semen con los verdes ojos abiertos por la impresión siendo salpicado. Así los habían encontrado. Parecía familiar la escena de ser descubierto en plena felación con alguien fuera Wyngarde u Odinson.

Thor soberbio ni sonrió ni se asustó, miraba a los oficiales con mucha superioridad. No había crímenes por los cuales perseguirlo.

Limpiándose la cara con la manga de su playera al ver que arrestarían a Thor y que a él lo trataban como víctima de secuestro se lanzó a defender al motociclista arañando y soltando su puño contra los oficiales cercanos que trataban de ayudarlo, al no poder contener su exaltación por ver al rubio esposado siendo sometido con brutalidad policial se vieron en a necesidad de arrestarle.

Lo metieron en una patrulla distinta a la que se llevaron a Thor, en todo el camino no paró de ver por la ventana el vehículo donde iba el motociclista con preocupación, ansioso. El otro permanecía estoico, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, nada.

En la estación fue llevado a una sala de interrogatorios, Loki debía ser acusado por golpear a agentes de policía pero seguía siendo la víctima, le retiraron las esposas y le ofrecieron algo de beber que rechazó con groserías. Silverfox apareció a los pocos minutos de su retención.

–¿Otra vez usted?

–Acabamos de informarle a sus amigos y familiares que ya lo encontramos, no tiene que preocuparse de nada, Thor no puede verlo ni escucharlo aquí

Loki se veía tan imperioso que no le importaba lo que Silverfox le dijera.

–No puedo creer lo estúpida que es… ¿Informó a Nelson que me trajeron aquí? Quiero a mi abogado, tengo derecho a una llamada

–No hemos levantado cargos en su contra

–Están inmiscuyéndose en mi vida privada

–Fue secuestrado, Thor se lo llevó arrastrando de Forrest Creed Hotel, Jason lo vio todo

–No me recuerde a ese perdedor. Se compara con Van Halen y su música es bazofia, imagen, no metal…

Sentada del otro lado de la mesa Kayla se quedaba callada.

–Llame a Franklin Nelson, tiene que estar presente

–No lo hemos acusado de nada

–No quiero estar aquí

–Su familia viene en camino

–No creo que lo hagan, no tengo nada que ver con ellos. No significan nada para mí

–Thor lo secuestró. Loki, sabemos que lo violó

–Él no me violó. ¡Tuve sexo con él!, seguimos teniendo sexo, no es violación

–Lo secuestró

–¡Me fui con él!

–¿Se fue con Odinson siendo arrastrado del cabello?,... Loki, hemos estado investigando, desde que fue abusado ha estado repitiendo la misma conducta

–¿Conducta? –arrugó la frente.

–Con Jason Wyngarde y todos los demás, que le gusta ser violentado, sujeto a las órdenes de alguien más…

–¿Investigó a las personas con las que me acosté?... –se quedó boquiabierto. –¿Se han vuelto locos? ¡¿Acaso quieren que los demande?! La prensa debió haber pagado a sus agentes para conseguir información sobre el caso ¡¿Por qué no les dijeron que hablé con Tony Stark para que dejaran de buscarme?! ¡No fui secuestrado maldita sea!

Silverfox fue llamada para que saliera, dejaron a Loki solo diez minutos en la habitación, sentado se tronó los dedos de las manos, respiraba dificultosamente, se levantó del asiento caminando enclaustrado en aquellos cuatro muros, la ventana estaba asegurada con reja para no permitir que los sospechosos huyeran. Observó el vidrio espejo donde se reflejaba, estaba visiblemente perturbado y mas allá de molesto. Los ofendió con el dedo medio de las manos y se sentó cruzando la pierna esperando irritado.

–Se encuentra estresado, enfrentado ante mucha ansiedad –apareció un psicoanalista con los detectives observando del otro lado del vidrio el comportamiento de Loki en la sala de interrogatorios. –Ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, debió experimentar atracción por su atacante, busca su aceptación aferrándose a él, debieron haber tenido encuentros fortuitos permitiendo abuso

–Tiene las muñecas marcadas, parece haber sido atado, a través de su playera se ven más heridas y cicatrices. Según Gwen fue apuñalado, Thor también debió haberlo forzado con armas –dialogaba Kayla con él.

–Ese comportamiento demuestra claras señales de masoquismo, al permitir objetos doblegando su espíritu, aún su razón, demuestra en Thor la conducta de un clásico sádico, no se trata solo de un fetiche, esta conducta violenta la ha llevado desde hace más tiempo, Loki podrá lucir duro en el exterior pero por dentro esta muy dañado. Me dijeron que Tony Stark es el único amigo que se le conoce

–Si. Él y tal parece un excompañero de preparatoria. Dr. Pym, ¿Esto pudo haber empezado con un fetiche?

–Ya pasó esa etapa, es una patología, ¿Thor había abusado de alguien antes?

–Tiene cargos de violación estatutaria, la chica era menor, no fue forzada, ella misma lo defendía –contestó el capitán.

–¿Solamente con Loki se comportó así?

–No tenemos registros de nada más

–La algolagnia a veces se presenta en víctimas de violación, Loki era endeble, por eso se aferra a Thor, al crecer en una familia disfuncional cree que ha encontrado a alguien único que puede ser honesto con las palabras, no le hace promesas ni le brinda estabilidad, por eso obedece a todas sus peticiones, no querrá separarse de él

–Thor no parece amarlo, solo lo está utilizando –miraba con pena la agente al adolescente golpeteando impacientemente los dedos sobre la mesa.

–Loki lo sabe, por eso no se detiene a pensar dos veces en arrastrarse. Debo hablar con él para saber en qué nivel se encuentra, es inteligente, puedo intentar hacerlo razonar

–Tiene tiempo antes de que llegue su abogado –permitió el capitán de policía.

–¿Loki? Soy el Doctor Henry Pym, puede decirme Hank, todos me llaman así, ¿tiene un momento? –entró Pym a la habitación, Loki se recargó en el respaldo fastidiado, dejando caer los brazos sobre las piernas.

–Ahora un loquero, explotarán todas las ideas que tengan, ¿De dónde se graduó? ¿No ve que me no me dejan ir? Y todavía pregunta si quiero hablar con usted… No, no quiero, pero apostaría a que se quedará hasta tratar de analizarme. Adelante, haga su mejor intento –extendió la mano invitándolo a sentarse. Con su personalidad podía deducir su inteligencia.

–No vengo a tergiversar nada, quiero ayudarlo

–¿Cuándo pedí ayuda?

–No hubo necesidad, sabemos que la necesita

–Su prepotencia me es un insulto, ¿Quién es usted para decir lo que yo necesito? –le menospreció con la mirada.

–¿Siempre ha sido del tipo que no se deja mangonear? Tiene el poder y la autoridad para mandar sobre otros, ser escuchado y obedecido, no debe ser de otra forma

–No, solo no me gusta callar lo que pienso, no confunda mi sinceridad con pedantería

–Sé que es muy listo

–No intente halagarme tampoco, vaya a besarle el trasero a otro

–Respeta a quienes trata como iguales. Sé que Tony Stark es un amigo muy cercano pese a la diferencia de edad

–Tony es un bastardo pero tiene un humor ácido agradable, le gusta más la mecánica y la ingeniería que otros tamices, no siempre congeniamos, las discusiones que tenemos son amenas, defendemos nuestras opiniones con brío. Me gusta su carácter, ¿Por qué me pregunta por él?

–Thor no parece ser alguien letrado de la misma forma que su círculo común de amistades

–No, tampoco malinterprete nuestra situación, a Thor no lo busqué por su pensamiento, lo busqué por su anarquía, su ideología de libertad. Dígame que puede concluir de lo que acabo de decirle

Pym le dedicaba una profunda mirada.

–Es demasiado inteligente como para permitir que un bruto como Thor lo maneje a su antojo

–Es una fantasía sexual

–Producto de una violación, fue víctima de un crimen

–No hubo ningún crimen. Yo lo seduje

–¿Por eso lo golpeó? Lo encontraron a punto de ser alcanzado por las llamas de un incendio que se sospecha él provocó

–Su moto tenía una avería, estaba goteando gasolina

–¿Habla con él de su motocicleta? ¿Tanto han profundizado en su relación? Hábleme sobre lo que hay entre ustedes dos, ¿son pareja?

–Tenemos sexo

–¿No hay sentimientos involucrados?

–Quizás de fraternidad

–¿A usted le gustaría que fueran más?

–¿Para qué querría ser más con Thor? Usted mismo concluyó que no está a mi altura intelectualmente, lo que me atrae de él es su desempeño sexual

–Habiendo tantos otros hombres para buscar una pareja en su fantasía ¿por qué escoger a Thor? Después de ser abusado quiso quitarse la vida

–No pueden dejar ese asunto a un lado. Acérquese –le animó con la mano –¿Quiere que le diga la verdad? Estaba asustado

–¿De Thor?

–De mí mismo, no podía tolerar que me gustara ser usado o lastimado, me costó admitirlo. Si ya llegué a la aceptación y veo por la satisfacción de mis deseos ¿por qué viene a tratarme como a un imbécil al que cree poder leer? –con los párpados caídos sujetaba su barbilla entre sus largos dedos con una fantasmal imagen seductora de inicuas fijaciones orales. Aun conservaba el sabor de Thor en la lengua.

El milagro cruzo la puerta.

–No tiene permitido seguir interrogando a mi cliente

–Nelson, tome asiento, el Dr. Pym estaba por tomar un café conmigo, quería que le contara todas mis fantasías sexuales… –le reclamó con sarcasmo.

–Su familia me acompaña

–¿Quiénes?

–Su madre y Anthony

Le restó importancia.

–Estos inútiles me tratan como víctima, sácame de aquí, su estupidez parece contagiosa, hay una epidemia de incredulidad

–Por favor dígame –lo dirigió a la puerta.

–Estaba platicando con el señor Laufeyson sobre su experiencia apartado un mes por Thor –se levantó Pym.

–Si mi cliente no quiere hablar no pueden obligarlo. Si hace falta la opinión de un experto buscaremos a alguien más calificado

Salieron. Fuera de la sala de interrogatorios mirando a Tony lejos le susurró.

–¿Cuánto le está pagando Farbauti? Te pagaré el doble, el triple, solo saca a Thor también, han creado un gran caso de mi sobre algo que no es cierto. No tengo porqué levantar cargos en su contra, todo ha sido consensual

Franklin, helado, tuvo que reconfirmar lo que Loki le estaba pidiendo, el chico lucía decidido.

–¿Esta seguro?

–Hágalo

–Bien. Lo haré –se secó el sudor de la frente yendo a preguntar por Thor presentándose como su abogado también mientras un estupefacto Tony se acercaba a Loki con lacrimosos ojos.

–Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca –le abrazó, estaba decaído y a su vez como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Loki estaba bien, vivo, aparentemente sano.

–Me vendiste a la policía y aún así puedo abrazarte. Ni hablar Judas, te aprecio demasiado como para llegar a odiarte

–¡Me tenías preocupado! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Te llamé para que no te preocuparas sin sentido

–¡¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar si te acababan de secuestrar?!

–No pedían rescate, fui por mi propio pie, no lo defino como un secuestro Tony

–Loki –se acercó su madre eternamente elegante, fina en demasía como para estar en aquella estación de policía apestando a Chanel.

–¿Tu también muestras tu cara?

–Este no es el momento para tenerme rencor –se tocaba el pecho como si su corazón se deshiciera en pena y dolor–, toda la angustia que sentí este último mes ha sido suficiente para…

–¡Medio millón de dólares! Me sorprendes más cada día madre… ¿Tengo valor para ti o represento un precio?

–No puedes hablarme así

–¡Puedo hablarte como yo quiera Farbauti! Gastaste el dinero de Laufey por una estupidez. ¡Me largué porque quise, no por otra razón! Preferiría estar muerto que permanecer a tu lado

La mujer enjoyada se descompuso en lágrimas entre los caireles de su peinado empapando su ropa de diseñador. Thor apareció siéndole quitada las esposas a dos metros de distancia de Loki. Tony se quedo aturdido al ver a su amigo caminar hacia el rubio mirándole con respeto, acatando su mirada índigo. Thor cansado, enfadado por haber sido arrestado cuando estaba a punto de consumar su relación con Loki, le miraba harto de los tratos que había recibido. Un detective, Cassidy, hasta se había atrevido a golpearlo acusándolo de ser un monstruo y docenas de calificativos más, le dejo bien claro que en prisión reciben con gusto a los violadores. No se dejó agredir levantándose en respuesta y llovieron como seis policías para llevarlo a una celda, ahí nadie se metió con él, ninguno estaba lo suficientemente loco cómo para hacerlo.

Miró a Loki, estaba esa vergüenza y temor de haberlo hecho enojar. Sí, estaba enojado. ¿Valía tanto la pena pasar por semejantes dificultades para follarle? ¿Cómo era que tal ejemplar de hombre podía cruzar una ciudad entera por él?

Al chico se le fue el aliento al tener las manos del motociclista rodeándolo de la cintura, lo acerco de un jalón gobernante a su cuerpo reafirmándose en la tierra en tanto que el menor angustiaba por la impresión, luego sintió el aliento con reminiscencias de alcohol golpearlo en la cara. Traspasándolo su necesidad de fornicar Loki sucumbió. Al besarlo se quedó estático hasta que le correspondió tímidamente a su imperiosa lengua saboreándole con la suya, profundizando y suspirando. Fue rodeado por los brazos forrados de cuero, sus blancas manos fueron a dar en su cuello y cabello rubio. Se movían con apuro, desde Wyngarde Loki dejó el pudor a un lado públicamente pese a que su iniciación empezó alguien que conoció en 30 Skulls; ya con Thor la palabra se borró de su cerebro dejando solo embriagantes substancias acelerando su pulso y despertando sus sentidos. Si no salían de ahí los demás seguirían presenciando y escuchando sus crecientes ganas de hacerlo.

Franklin a un lado ni los miró, era mucho para su razón. Se volvió a secar el sudor del frente.

Los sonidos que producían al besarse hablaban del alto nivel de su excitación, se frotaban uno al otro, Tony casi se desmaya al ver la nudosa mano de Thor recorrer la espalda de Loki hasta su trasero tomando su carne con avidez. Loki se separó dando un respingo al tiempo que soltaba un sugerente gemido.

–No resistes nada… –se escurrió el murmullo en su oído.

Silverfox y Cassidy, burlados, tuvieron que recurrir a su última medida al ver que se irían campantes de la jefatura de policía. Su jefe les dio luz verde para proceder, ese beso ya había sido insulto.

–Procedan

–Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, están arrestados por conducta inadecuada en vía pública falta a la moral de la ciudadanía. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en una corte legal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puedo pagarlo el estado le proporcionará uno…

De nuevo esposados los dos Loki pataleo para volver a acercarse a Thor, volver a arrestarlos fue como arrojarles agua helada. Los acusaban por estar teniendo sexo en la calle, había sido dónde no los podrían descubrir a fácil vista, no lo consideraban inmoral, Thor no, Loki con él no podía rescatar los pedazos de su antigua dignidad, al estar entre sus manos no tenía ni una pizca. Lo hacían donde se excitaban.

–¡Pero como joden con esta mierda! –se quejó el motociclista siendo llevado a la celda otra vez. Cebado una segunda vez acabaría desquitando toda su ira acumulada contra el que menos debía pagarla, el mismo que apelaba a su dinero para librarlos a ambos de los cargos.

–¡Nelson! Ya sabe que hacer –le gritó a su abogado.

–Sí. Sí señor Laufeyson –se volvía a secar con el pañuelo el nacimiento del cabello por las entradas.

Tony se barrió la cara con las manos, estaba reacio a creer que ese era su amigo, Farbauti ni qué decir, estaba destrozada. Ya no era el hijo que había criado, y "criado" era un decir porque fueron un equipo de niñeras y sirvientes sosos los que se hicieron cargo de él mientras crecía melancólicamente hasta convertirse en el chico que se alzaba mascullando al ser arrestado frente a sus ojos.

Stark pagó la multa de Loki, Loki por petición directa a Franklin liberó a Thor. Esperando por él afuera de la jefatura de policía platicaba con Tony, un auto lo llevaría a algún hotel con el rubio, compraría una casa o un pent-house, haría algo, era hora de sacar la chequera.

–¿Qué está pasando Loki? ¡Explícame! No puedo entender nada de lo que sucede

–Si te lo explico me odiarás, me preparé para este día. Ódiame todo lo que quieras, cambié, no soy el de antes

–No te odio Loki, quiero entender, ayudarte, ¡Odinson te violó, te secuestró! ¿Por qué se ha vuelto tu amante?

Loki se quedo en introspectiva viendo salir al motociclista por la puerta acompañado del abogado, su aborrecimiento y molestia habían incrementado sacando chispas en sus pupilas agua.

–¿Quién es el amante de quién Tony?, debo irme ahora, te veré esta semana o visítame, también me gustaría. Me comunicaré contigo, te explicaré lo que pasa, no creo que comprendas. Me odiarás. Aún así solo hasta hoy se quienes son mis verdaderos amigos

–Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea a menos que te lleve a la autodestrucción –recalcó a su violador.

A una escalera de que Thor llegara con él al auto con chofer Loki se despidió.

–¿Qué ha sido mi vida antes sino un círculo autodestructivo Stark? No voy a negar mis instintos ahora…

Una barrera de prensa ya se había formado, el vidrio polarizado no les permitió captar los movimientos interiores una vez ingresaron al auto. El dinero y poder de Loki le habían devuelto a Thor su libertad. No le dirigió una sola palabras hasta llegar al pent-house y aún ahí se mostró serio, con una furia silenciosa. Odiaba los orígenes del Laufeyson, odiaba su dinero, odiaba el lujo de ese maldito hotel de columnas de mármol y ascensores dorados con espejos a donde le llevó.

Cerrada la puerta se dedicó a golpearlo, atarlo y violarlo, su odio era una energía poderosa con la cual lo dejó terriblemente herido de acuerdo a lo predecible. Al terminarlo Loki no reclamó nada, se recuperó de la golpiza y el agotamiento físico al pendiente de la abominación que cometía al permitir y anhelar que Thor lo destrozara.

Nunca supo encontrar una forma de describir el placer que lo embriaga.

El dolor era tan exquisito que no podía parar de gemir...

.

* * *

Esto necesita tener más altibajos porque no la consideraría coherente en su sentido aún si su naturaleza es complicada y enferma...


	8. Descontrol

No es que no tenga trabajo que hacer, es lo contrario, tengo y bastante, pero antes de que vengan los exámenes quiero tratar de mantenerme cuerda el mayor tiempo posible...

Todo lo contrario a lo que estoy escribiendo.

Sigo intrigada, ¿Es acaso que ya no les gusta o es un rigor punitivo o... demasiada perversión como para ser abiertamente partícipe de ella?

.

* * *

.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away._  
_Can't run from you_  
_I just run back to you._  
_Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame_  
_Say my name, but it's not the same._  
_You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride._  
_And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees._

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay._  
_And I'm so confused, So hard to choose._  
_Between the pleasure and the pain._  
_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._  
_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind._  
_And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

**Apocalyptica & ****Brent Smith**

.

* * *

.

_Descontrol_

.

Después del regreso de Loki hubo un profundo silencio mediático, fue relegado al olvido a empolvarse en la penumbra de su propia putrefacción, no se detenía la rotación de la Tierra por él. En el mundo la lupa estaba atenta a la Primavera Árabe, Moscú sufrió un atentado, el terremoto y tsunami en Japón, Gaddafi, la boda de William y Kate, los Duques de Cambridge, el asesinato de Osama bin Laden. Loki ya no era relevante, se esfumó como noticia perdido en un mundo globalizado que cabe en la palma humana de un solo toque a una pantalla.

Pero el que no sonara nada de él no significó que no le ocurriera nada, el escándalo era sobretodo doméstico remitiéndose más profundamente a la familia Laufeyson, el daño a su reputación y su nombre se quedaron. Para Laufey podía quitarse su apellido, hizo arreglos para sacarlo de su testamento, de él nada iba a obtener, quién seguía preocupándose por su hijo era solo Farbauti, aún sin el dinero de Laufey Loki había sido el único heredero con la muerte de sus abuelos, padres de su madre. Para la señora Laufeyson su matrimonio no fue bien recibido por su familia, su madre murió detestando a Laufey cuando Loki acabara de nacer, indujo a su esposo también para no dejar darle nada a su propia hija, a dejarla sin rastro del dinero que tuvieran, Laufey era rico y poderoso, no necesitaba su riqueza. Loki en cambio la necesitaría si era el primogénito de ese hombre, era inocente, no tenía la culpa de tener semejante padre. Veían en él a la parte que aún pudiera rescatarse de Farbauti, como la pureza restante de su hija. Siempre les agradó verlo retraído inmerso en sus propios pensamiento, meditando, desconfiado, audaz. Detrás de una máscara pusilánime gritaba por emancipación. Sus abuelos sabían de antemano que se largaría de las propiedades Laufeyson buscando hacer su propia vida lejos de sus padres, eso los enorgullecía. De lo que ya no alcanzaron a enterarse fue de su depresión.

Loki sí se marchó, su abuelo murió antes de que el nieto terminara la preparatoria, como heredero único de sus bienes el joven Laufeyson se volvió uno de los jóvenes más adinerados del país y si se contaba el dinero que podría adquirir en los negocios de su padres nadaría en tanto dinero que dolerían los ojos ver tantos ceros en la valuación de su fortuna.

Sin embargo él no era ambicioso sino orgulloso. Botó a Laufey buscando refugio en todo tipo de letras y manuscritos, poesía, filosofía. Vivía tranquilo, solitario y lejano hasta que conoció a Steve, y después a Thor, pasó por Jason Wyngarde y de nuevo con Odinson fue su perdición, ya consumía drogas para esa época.

Farbauti para seguirle el rastro en cuanto fue liberado de la estación de policía ya recobrado del anonimato, pagada una multa y arreglando las cosas por Thor, su violador, se vio en la necesidad de contratar a alguien que le ayudara a salvar a Loki. No le importaba el desprecio que Laufey le tenía, era su hijo, nació de su ser, de su carne, lo amaba, necesitaba ayuda. En el retirado investigador criminal y escritor Henry McCoy encontró el perfil que requería. Henry fue llamado por alguien que se sabía quería contratarlo, no se mostró interesado hasta que se mencionó la paga rogándosele discreción, era una familia con cierto nombre que cuidar, por lo menos salvaguardar lo que quedaba. Acudió al retiro de verano de los Laufeyson donde se topó con una mujer que no se preocupaba por morales de nueva era en contra del uso de pieles en la moda, llevaba una tan fina vistiendo diseños únicos de zapatos y ropa así como pocas pero muy adecuadas joyas, un collar de perlas en el cuello a juego con los aretes.

Fue anunciada su llegada en la terraza. La mujer yacía sentada en unos sillones acomodados junto a una mesa cafetera de diseño moderno además de estar en una ambientación de velos blancos sobre columnas de madera. Era otro mundo, otra sociedad.

–Acompáñeme señor McCoy, me he tomado la libertad de pedir que nos sirvieran algo. La fruta la han tomado de nuestros jardines

Henry se sentó rechazando tomar bocado o formar parte de una fingida reunión social. La elegante mujer tenía cierta aura de desidia e indolencia fingidas.

–¿Gusta tomar algo en específico? En seguida mandaré que se lo traigan

–Señora Laufeyson –ni se reclinó sobre los cojines –seré rápido y conciso, no me gusta perder mi tiempo y asumo que a usted tampoco, ambos somos personas ocupadas –se aproximó en el sillón. –Conozco la información que ha sido publicada sobre su hijo, si me ha mandado llamar no puedo imaginar otra razón para justificar mi presencia aquí salvo la que los dos conocemos, ya que dudo mucho que sea fanática de mis libros…

Hubo un pequeño silencio fatuo y un sorbo de su té.

–No se equivoca –comentó. –Pero tampoco juzgue a un lector por su atuendo porque estoy al tanto de su trabajo, gracias a él es que lo quiero contratar…

–Su hijo ha estado diciendo que su relación con Thor Odinson es meramente sexual, ¿Ante qué nos estamos enfrentando madame?

Farbauti aspiró con tristeza depositando su taza en el plato que sostenía.

–Eso es precisamente lo que desearía saber, por eso necesito de sus servicios. No me importa cuanto cueste, averigüe dónde está mi hijo, con quién, qué ha estado haciendo. Está fuera de sí desde el primer ataque que sufrió, fue por Odinson. Quiero que encuentre suficiente evidencia para argumentar que Loki ha sido influenciado para protegerle y procurar sus insensateces, que lo tiene amenazado. Hágalo y le será bien recompensado, y por supuesto, nada de lo que haya entre nosotros puede saberse

Aunque Henry perdería una historia que contar no la consideraba importante si era el hijo problemático de una adinerada familia como los Laufeyson, sería otro trabajillo. Al paso del tiempo notaría su error por su inicial prejuicio, las patologías de la víctima y el victimario sí eran dignas de su genial mente así como de su pluma.

Desde que recibió luz verde McCoy, respetado en su campo, tomó el caso del joven rico y poderoso del que acabó por descubrir después que además de ser víctima de abuso sexual se vio atraído por su violador, un caso tipificado como Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Nada de lo que pasó después fue típico. No con los escándalos que hubieron de por medio ni con los medios encima otra vez aunque con menos revuelo.

Al primero al que entrevistó antes de notar la simbiosis que Loki desarrolló con Thor, fue a Steve Rogers, primer novio del Laufeyson. Le pidió que le contara sobre su relación, sus salidas, sus pláticas y su vida juntos. Lo primero que notó McCoy en ese hombre fue lo mal que lo había dejado haber sido novio de Loki porque Rogers se había enamorado hasta la médula. Ahora descuidaba la escuela, bebía, dormía poco, su vida social se había cortado de tajo, marcadas ojeras modificaban su otrora aura de libro abierto y fraternal y un aroma fuerte a cigarro lo acompañó siempre desde entonces.

Terminado el juicio contra Odinson ganando el motociclista dejó de hablarle a su amiga de la infancia Amora DiEnchant por haber sido la causa de que Loki terminara con él ya que después de eso no lo pudo recuperar hiciera lo que hiciera. Loki empezó a salir con muchos hombres y a visitar clubes nocturnos exclusivos, tenía una suerte tremenda, se hizo de muy mala fama muy rápido, más con sus queveres con el conocido Jason Wyngarde de Hell's Trade. Fue uno de tantos golpes bajos para Steve, era un don nadie en comparación con el hijo de Laufey y Farbauti Laufeyson.

Para quedar claro el gusto musical de Loki Steve le comentó que desde antes de que fueran novios Loki escuchaba música pesada, eso no lo adquirió con Thor, ya lo llevaba. No podría olvidar la primera vez que le habló.

–_Lord Byron… tienes buen gusto_ –miró su lectura a mitad de la publicación. Loki llevaba una bufanda blanca contrastante con su abrigo negro. Su cabello azabache y pálida tez eran magnéticos, era atractivo. No se le acercaban muchas personas gracias a su fama hostil antisocial, era el Laufeyson que no quería convivir con nadie considerándosele presumido. El erudito vistiendo un día vintage al siguiente un traje Dior. A Steve no se lo pareció, vio su soledad más como malestar y hermetismo que engreimiento. No parecía enemistar con los lugares sino con las personas.

–_Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti pero sería vituperio para el autor_ –bebía un late en la cafetería de la escuela.

–_Ciertamente no estoy por tu campo porque te reconocería_ –se invitó solo a su mesa. Era de otra carrera.

–_Y sigue hablándome no sé porqué, ¿Quién es el imbécil que si admira tanto a Byron me interrumpe?_ –bajó su libro molesto de haber tenido que leer la misma línea dos veces sin poder concentrarse, perdió el hilo.

–_Soy Steve, eres Loki ¿no?_

–_Si ya lo sabes no preguntes. No quiero conversar Don Juan _–se puso de pie con su café dejando que Rogers hablara solo.

La segunda vez que lo interceptara en la escuela entre que se lo quitaba de encima con un descanso entre clases, rechazando otra cita, su teléfono sonó.

–_Te gusta la música pesada_ –detectó su tono de llamada.

–_No los hombres insistentes_

–_No será como Dickinson guardándose su poesía sino como Dickinson cantando El número de la bestia…_

Loki lo miró cansado, Steve era rubio, de ojos amigables, personalidad afable. ¿Qué perdía si salía con él?

–_¿Qué podrías saber tú de cualquiera de los dos Dickinson?_

–_¿Por qué no lo averiguas?..._ –le sonrió.

En su departamento Loki dió una ojeada por las fotos y el amueblado concluyendo la vida entera del rubio. Crecido en una buena familia, amorosa, unida, algún trauma de adolescente por su tratamiento dental, abusado en la escuela un rato hasta que creciera, inteligente, buena persona. Demasiado perfecto cómo buscar tratos con él, no era su tipo. Sin embargó se fijó en Loki.

Le invitó un café y vieron una película de la selección especial de Sundance. No fue una cita cotidiana, era calmada. Incluso cuando Rogers pasó el brazo por sus hombros para abrazar a Loki este ya sabía lo que el rubio buscaba.

–_Me atraes aquí para ver una película, insistes en hablarme, no dejas de buscarme en la escuela, ¿exactamente que quieres conmigo? ¿Amistad?... ¿sexo?..._

Por su honestidad Rogers se vio enmudecido, la cara roja.

–_Por qué si es sexo lo que buscas avanzas a paso tan lento que antes de que te decidas a besarme me quedaré dormido…_

No hubo necesidad de decirse nada más, nada de preferencias sexuales, nada de información del otro, gustos, pasatiempos, familia. Se empezaron a besar, se perdieron el final de la película, en los créditos Steve tomó el remoto y la apagó. Laufeyson le dejó estar arriba, permitió que no tuviera la delicadeza de retirarle toda la ropa, no importaba, los dos tenían prisa, ansiedad.

Las siguientes veces que se encontraron Loki le cortaba las palabras para besarse, le aburría su vómito verbal, verlos así provocó todo tipo de reacciones en la universidad. Laufeyson no le dirigía la palabra, Steve era el que lo buscaba a cada momento, dejaba a sus amigos para ir a hablarle, como no lo convencía de acompañarlo con los demás optaba por dejar a sus compañeros para ir con Loki a su departamento. Los dos se estaban viendo por una única razón, sexo. A Steve no le pareció, Loki era muy quisquilloso con el asunto de volverse pareja formalmente, cerrado. Como solitario no tenía que pelearse con nadie, lo que podría gustarle en la noche sería no pasar frío en la cama además de ver saciada su avidez de contacto humano con solo tener que rodar en el colchón para despertar a Steve volviéndolo a hacer. No le molestaba, al contrario, la idea era prometedora; lo que le incomodaría sería que cuando dormían juntos Steve abrazaba con demasiada fuerza, no podía moverse hasta que le daba un zape para que lo dejara respirar con las piernas ya dormidas o alguna otra extremidad.

Después Steve fue dulcificando lentamente su gélido corazón, las personas que llegaron a relacionarse con él como Peter Parker y Gwen llegaron a simpatizarle. No había duda de que si Loki estaba solo era porque él quería, su autosuficiencia no permitía mucho contacto humano hasta que el objeto de cierta frecuencia sexual lo llevó a compenetrarse más con Steve Rogers.

Henry McCoy pudo resumir la inteligencia de Loki desde antes con su desempeño escolar, su desviación hacía tópicos retorcidos gracias a su soledad, pero con Steve le quedó clara una cosa, el pilar del que el moreno se aferraría para justificar su relación con Thor ante el mundo aunque no entre ellos vendría a ser el sexo. Rogers estaba tan conmocionado por perder a Loki que Henry, notando su juventud e ingenuidad inconfundible, supo que de Loki no se enamoró solo por su físico, se encaprichó por el chico en la cama.

El caso dejó de serle superfluo.

Kurt y Tony no se conocían personalmente hasta que Stark lo vio en la puerta del pent-house en el que Loki le dijo que se estaba hospedando, bueno, se conocían como un simple saludo en alguna reunión no como íntimos de la misma persona, ese fue el factor que los afianzó. Kurt también fue informado de que podría recibirlo cuando quisiera una vez regresó de su "secuestro", pero al momento de llegar al hotel les informaron que el Señor Laufeyson estaba indispuesto y que no recibiría a nadie hasta nuevo aviso.

Stark se hartó y en compañía de Kurt vio la forma de abrir su puerta. Incluso Nelson estaba preocupado, los empleados se vieron en la necesidad de abrir estuviera la habitación o Loki presentables o no.

Adentro encontraron un escenario un tanto particular. La habitación había sido destrozada, muebles, papel tapiz, decoración, las cortinas estaban hechas jirones, parecía haberse suscitado una pelea ahí, las lámparas estaban tiradas, una tenía el foco roto, la otra recibió un trato que quedaban pedazos de lo que antes fuere una lámpara, no una lámpara como tal. Más adentro la cama estaba deshecha, habían partes resecas con rastros de fluidos, las manchas cobrizas eran de sangre seca y otras guinda oscuro eran de vino.

Loki semidesnudo estaba recostado en el piso, doblado como un caracol, con los brazos junto al pecho y las rodillas flexionadas hacia la cabeza, su cabello negro estaba esparcido por el piso, lo sujetaba con una mano entre las hebras. Se cubría el rostro. Pese a ser deplorable su estado su envidiable físico seguía siendo motivo de admiración. Era una belleza sublime sumergida en una enigmática oscuridad de la que nadie parecía poder salvarlo porque rechazaba toda luz proporcionable.

–¡Loki! –corrieron Stark y Wagner a ayudarle.

–¿Qué pasó? –balbuceaba Kurt. Al escucharlos su amigo en común había levantado la cabeza. Estaba fuera de sí. Lagañas y sal seca se acumulaban por párpados y mejillas.

–Tony, Kurt, estoy bien –les respondió en un tono tan templado que Stark se calmó un poco repensando lo que ocurría.

–Pero mira como estás, ¿Cómo es que…

–¿Está él aquí? –apresuró sin mas demora Anthony a preguntarle al chico atropellándosele las palabras sobre las de Kurt.

–La verdad… no sé dónde está ni qué esté haciendo o con quién… –se le escapaba el alma al hablar.

La señorita encargada del hotel superando su sorpresa por ver cómo había quedado la habitación se atrevió a mencionar algo ya segura de que los dos hombres estaban preocupados por su amigo y este en verdad necesitaba ayuda.

–El señor Odinson abandonó el hotel hace dos días

–¿Se fue?

–Decían que hacíamos demasiado ruido los de las otras habitaciones, por eso renté todo el piso… –empezó a hablar Loki. Dos días, desde el momento en que comprendió que Thor se marchaba… se dejó caer en posición fetal llorando, desolado, hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas agrietándose su tristeza en un áspero sentimiento que se guardó. –¿Qué hora es?... –arrastraba las palabras.

–Son las tres de la tarde Loki

–¿Las tres? Entonces van 57… –seguía recargada su cabeza en el piso.

–¿57 qué?

–57 horas en este frio y duro suelo… La alfombra se marcó en mi piel… –notorias ojeras se habían hecho casi bolsas bajo sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí a lamentarte todo el tiempo? –se mantenía firme Stark con él.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Thor me abandonó? No éramos nada, aún hoy no somos nada –hablaba tratando de forzar una sonrisa que no pudo levantar las comisuras de sus labios cayendo lágrimas desesperantes otra vez cómo cuando despertó y Thor se estaba marchando por la puerta.

No le rogó. No imploró que se quedara. No se arrastró de rodillas ni lo sedujo o insultó. Se quedó mirando su espalda, el revés de su cráneo con su rubia y descuidada cabellera aúrica sobre la chaqueta de piel negra de motociclista cargada en adornos de metal.

–Necesitas ayuda –dialogaba Tony con él.

–Para recibir ayuda y salir de un problema se necesita reconocer que se tiene _tal problema_

–¿Vas a reconocerlo ahora?

Loki logró la sonrisa de ironía que no había formado antes.

–¿No creías que iría a decir algo así verdad? No tengo ningún problema

–Loki

–Pero… –lo interrumpió –…si esto no tiene ningún sentido, si es tan bizarro y el blanco se vuelve negro y el negro amarillo mierda, si ha estado haciéndome tanto daño, quizás, solo quizás, deba meditar lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo…

Tony colocó la mano aprobatoriamente sobre el hombro de su amigo, le hizo una mueca de aceptación y le dio una palmada.

–Gracias Loki –expresó. –Eso sí era lo que esperaba escuchar…

Con la sinceridad de Stark a flote regalándole entendimiento y apoyo en su mirada Loki se vio conmovido por tan fuerte amistad que cerró los ojos finalmente durmiendo después de penar por Thor cayendo al mundo de la inconciencia.

Kurt y Tony lo remitieron a un hospital psiquiátrico, lo llevaron con una maleta de equipaje. Loki entró solo, por voluntad, no quería despedidas absurdas ni "alíviate pronto" ni "cuentas con nosotros", nada. ¿Qué padecía Loki? Profunda depresión.

En su cuarto se quedaba mirando el techo todo el día viendo la diversidad de tonos que alcanzaban las paredes cuando oscurecía o habiendo sol este era cubierto por una nube ensombreciendo el plano donde se proyectara su claridad oscilante.

El Dr. Meyer fue informado, Farbauti intentó visitarlo mas para Loki se especificó no visitas hasta pasado un mes de su reclusión voluntaria ahí. No quería tener tratos con Meyer, buscaría una segunda opinión para los asuntos de su mente. Ciertamente no habló mucho con los doctores de ahí, sabían que era muy inteligente y que esa misma inteligencia era lo que lo hacía decaer, saber tantas verdades llega a matar el espíritu, por eso la gente es feliz en la ignorancia.

Lo que Loki encontró de una forma brutal fue el desquite de una _necesidad fisiológica humana_ –cómo la describieron los loqueros-, con Thor. Se cansó de repetirles que sí tuvo sexo la noche de su supuesta violación, dijo que fueron dos desconocidos que lo amordazaron y que acabó siendo demasiado rudo, no requería levantar cargos, eso era lo que menos le importaba en su vida si gustaba de tener precisamente sexo salvaje; de su intento de suicidio inventó alguna estupidez de haber engañado a Steve y sentirse culpable, querer desaparecer antes que herirlo hasta que lo mandó al carajo al enterarse de lo de Amora. Después se había vuelto egoísta y buscó a Odinson, eso había pasado. Al ver que se estaba abriendo optaron por creerle porque en el hospital tampoco eran muy brillantes que se dijera. Ser indiferentes a sus mentiras fue lo peor que pudieron haberle hecho.

La verdadera necesidad humana que Loki buscaba con Thor no era solo sexo, por eso había tocado fondo, al menos, lo que creía era el fondo al protegerlo de los cargos de secuestro y violación en su contra, no lo podía retener a su lado porque él era libre. Siempre supo que lo odiaba, aborrecía que fuera hombre, por eso lo golpeaba; y Loki comprendiéndolo de una muy enferma manera, lo dejaba pasar porque no podía cambiar el hecho de haber nacido varón. Era hombre, y así Thor lo había violado no una sino consecutivas ocasiones hasta con objetos. Había repartido en su cuerpo botellazos, ganchos, golpes con el cinturón y demás agresiones que permitió.

Su única motivación para permitirle hacerlo era que a veces cuando tenían sexo o lo lastimaba se detenía un momento aún preso de ira a contemplarlo un rato antes de besarlo. Cayó a sus pies por un simple beso, delicioso, en llamas, carnal, adictivo. Un simple beso.

La verdadera necesidad humana que Loki buscaba era ser querido.

Era el choque de dos conceptos muy distintos, como fuego y hielo, un crimen de odio y al haberlo secuestrado celoso de Forrest Creed golpeando a cualquiera que lo mirara, amenazándolo para que no le dirigiera la palabra a nadie sino que le demostrara devoción a él, Loki sintió que le importaba.

Fue un Edipo mal superado, en su caso más reflecto al complejo de Elecktra que a Edipo por tratarse de un muy mal ejemplo para seguir de parte de Farbauti. Acabó queriendo a aquel que lo maltratara, igual que su padre. Desinterés, alejamiento, frialdad, agregando violencia, placer y corrupción. El resultado fue un cóctel para enloquecer a cualquiera.

Se veía a Loki apartado leyendo, sin hablar con nadie por considerarlos muy inferiores a su estatus social, económico y cultural, el personal y médicos no podían negárselo. A veces habían momentos en que algunos doctores se preguntaban si no había sido Loki el que los burló en sus mismos juegos mentales para hacerlo hablar ahondado en lo que quisieran explorar de él sacándoles sus verdades con una simple observación detallada de sus actividades, actitudes, vestimenta y gestos. Loki no solo leía libros, leía personas. La mayoría de las veces atinaba, un 70%. Era un reto para el psiquiátrico el cual no lo declaraba demente, tenía ciertos asuntos que pensar profundamente, retirarse un rato del mundo a relajarse, respirar, y volvería a la sociedad como otro hombre funcional y recto.

Esto por supuesto, fue pura fantasía.

La paradoja de ser querido era amar a aquél que solo se puede anhelar y no obtener rechazando a los que lo amaban porque ellos no eran por él que tanto suspirara, odiara y amara.

Loki Laufeyson rompió más de un corazón fuere su amante o no. Destrozándolos porque el suyo se lo entregó a quién lo escupió y aplastó con sus pesadas botas en la acera.

Al ya permitírsele visitas Kurt hablaba con él cuando recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que irse, esa llamada urgente fue la causante de que Loki fuera a buscar a Tony quién también había ido, y escuchara lo que se suponía no tenía que escuchar. Tony y Nelson, su abogado y representante de buró ya, estaban teniendo una acalorada disputa que procuraban no fuera muy sonora.

–¡No tiene porqué saberlo! Ha progresado, se ha olvidado de ese rufián por fin, ¡no puede amedrentar su mente con esto!…

–Lo sé señor Stark, créame, lo que más me importa de Loki es que se recupere, pero quiero que él mismo me diga que hacer con Odinson; si no lo quiere volver a ayudar no lo sacaré de este apuro, pero debe saber

–¡Se lo prohíbo tajantemente! Loki no tendrá nada que ver no ese sujeto de nuevo

–¿De que se supone que no deba enterarme Stark? –apareció por la puerta cruzado de brazos esperando por una respuesta. Tony antes escrupuloso por su presencia supo que lo había arruinado. Franklin fue el que tuvo que hablar.

–Señor Laufeyson

–No tienes porqué hacerlo, ya lo dejaste ir, lo estás superando

–Ya soy un adulto Tony, deja de sobreprotegerme –le amenazó. –Nelson ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Thor?

Su abogado se secó el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo, se acomodó las gafas pasando saliva y respiró profundo.

–Fue arrestado por asalto y robo a una licorería

¿Qué Thor había hecho qué? Loki no abrió la boca pasmado, no dijo ni media palabra, apenas un "Ah" de entendimiento mirando hacia algún punto lejano antes de regresar a la clínica terminando la hora de visita, retornando a su camastro y librero con sus títulos preferidos mirando el techo otra vez. 1984, Los hermanos Karamazov, La Guerra y la Paz, El Paraíso Perdido, La Divina Comedia…

Su reacción tan escueta, falta de emoción pero calma, tranquilizó a Anthony; si había regresado a la institución mental no haría nada alocado, podía respirar tranquilo.

Por el resto de ese día Loki se encerró, no hablaba y pestañeaba muy poco, por su blanca tez no se podía asegurar que estuviera pálido. Salió a medianoche encontrándose con otro interno que le regaló un cigarrillo. Fumando en una noche tan oscura y fría al día siguiente Loki abandonó el hospital.

Silverfox y Cassidy fueron informados de la reclusión de Loki en un sanatorio mental cuando lo buscaron, Tony y los médicos prohibieron que se le acercaran, no debía desestabilizarse si estaba presentando mejoras.

Sus mejoras volvieron a guiarlo de un mundo a medios tonos entre luces artificiales mediocres de vuelta a su perversa oscuridad.

A la primera a la que contactó afuera fue a Sif. La morena estaba enajenada empeñando todo lo que podía para pagarle a un abogado mejor que defendiera a su novio en la corte, estaba desesperada y muy frágil. La tranquilizó, le ofreció su ayuda innegable y le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado. Sif le narró que habían estado muy ebrios, fueron a buscar más alcohol, no les fue suficiente, no quisieron pagar y se le acabó pasando la mano cuando golpearon al dueño que atendía la tienda en la que se metieron por la noche. Según se enteró el señor casi pierde un ojo por su culpa.

Loki lo asimiló todo, sentado en silencio asintió, respiró profundo, se puso de pie y le dijo que sabría de él pronto. Así abandonó la casa donde había pasado la mayor parte de su extravío con Thor maltratándolo en el sótano y en el garaje.

Llamó a Nelson, le pidió que contactara al dueño agraviado de la licorería que la banda de Thor asaltó, le consiguió la dirección presintiendo que iría a hacer algo estúpido pero Loki tenía otros propósitos.

En su estado inestable y voluble hubiera podido hasta matar a los que acusaban a Odinson queriendo refundirlo en la cárcel, pero no, el era un Laufeyson, si fuera a cometer tal atrocidad jamás le pasaría por la cabeza ensuciarse las manos, siempre había alguien dispuesto a recibir dinero por hacer el trabajo sucio.

Llegó a la vivienda de la parte acusadora, tocó y le fue abierta la puerta.

–Si, ¿Quién es? –le recibió una mujer entrada en años portando arrugas y cabello cano, se curvaba su espalda con una pequeña joroba más carga de la edad que otra cosa, quizás muy mala postura en su juventud.

–Busco al señor Staunton, ¿se encuentra en casa?

La anciana, sorprendida por la elegancia del recién llegado así como por su distinguida educación, no le negó el pasó. Creyó que se trataba de otra cosa.

–Si, sí se encuentra, por favor pase, está en la sala

Loki entró y no se sentó hasta que lo invitaron. Le ofrecieron algo de tomar lo cual rechazó. El señor Staunton más sabio y viejo que su esposa ya lo había reconocido. Con seriedad no le quitaba la vista de encima con ambos hombres ignorando los intentos de la señora Staunton de querer formar una conversación para saber la identidad de su invitado. El anciano tenía un brazo roto y una gasa sobre el ojo izquierdo, aún tenía moretones y golpes inflamados.

–¿Por qué está Loki Laufeyson sentado en mi sala, en mi casa, justamente hoy? No creo que se interese ahora por los menos afortunados

–Igual que cualquier gobierno fachendoso

La mujer del dueño de la licorería estaba impactada. Ese era el hijo de Laufey, al que tan groseramente llamaban _Rich Bitch Laufeyson_. El del pleito y el escándalo con Jason Wyngarde, el que fue violado, por Thor, el mismo hombre que lo secuestró y al que ahora le imputaban cargos por haber asaltado su tienda y golpeado a su marido.

–Si viene a amenazarme para que retiremos los cargos…

–Oh, si fuera amenaza ni siquiera me hubiera tomado la molestia de venir hasta su casa. No, no se trata de eso

El hombre no le creyó.

–¿Entonces por qué está aquí? No creo que sea para escuchar los desvaríos que un _marine_ retirado tuviera para contar

–Obviamente tampoco

–¿Y entonces que es hijo? ¿Qué te trae a nuestro humilde hogar?

Loki cruzó una pierna como clara señal de aislamiento y soberbia.

–Vine porque sería muy fácil para mí sobornarle pretendiendo que falte a su dignidad para liberar a un delincuente como lo es Thor

–Al menos ya es algo en lo que los dos estamos de acuerdo, aunque su tono sea tan arrogante. Irá a prisión hijo, yo no gastaría saliva al hablar de él

–Sin embargo, señor, lo hago –se permitió decir. –Deje que le cuente algo sobre Thor Odinson, es una bestia carnívora sin compasión, insensible a no ser que se trate de su ira, su ego y su tozudez, no es nada más que un perro rabioso aguardando a que se le extermine, nos queda claro que su destino está en una jaula o en una inyección letal, pero no vine para hablarle sobre esto. Yo lo conozco mejor que nadie

–¿Mejor que nadie dice?

–Y no me atrevería a refutarlo

El señor Staunton estaba incrédulo.

–Muchacho, todos sabemos que ese sujeto te hizo cosas terribles…

–Terribles –sonrió desconcertante. –No señor Staunton, no se deje envolver por lo que la prensa y la televisión saquen, Thor jamás me secuestró. Son otros mis motivos por los que me encuentro hablando por él

–¿Qué clase de motivaciones?

–Esperanza –decretó. –No estaría aquí si no estuviera seguro de que Thor tiene salvación, aún puede redimirse

Ahora sí el señor Staunton supo que era un loco con el que trataba, no podía decir más tonterías así su tono fuera elegante y seguro.

–La tele y los periódicos no se equivocan chico, desvarías

–Quizás, pero soy la peor pesadilla común para la comunidad médica, un loco funcional

La señora Staunton no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada ni mucho menos cómo mirar a Loki.

–Seré breve, tengo otros asuntos que atender. ¿Ha pensando en lo que obtendrá si gana el caso contra Thor y los otros tres?

–Se hará justicia

–Bien, justicia, ¿y qué más? Ninguno de ellos tiene dinero, no habrá indemnización ni para su negocio ni para usted. A los de su tipo el gobierno los manda a pelear y luego los abandona. Me parece que su licorería no estaba asegurada…

–Bastardo infeliz, me investigó

–No solo a usted, también sé sobre su hija mayor, Clare, embarazada, madre soltera y desempleada, ningún futuro prometedor

–Cabrón…

–Y también sobre su hijo, el más joven, el que aspira a entrar a Princeton así no tenga el nivel para imaginarse estudiando una carrera

–¡Desgraciado! ¿A eso es a lo que vino? ¿A amenazarnos? ¡Largo de mi propiedad! ¡Váyase!

–Aún no he terminado Señor Staunton, no se sobreexcite. Siéntese

–¡Usted no ordena en mi casa!

–Casa hipotecada a punto de perderla

–¡Maldito!

–Explicaré mis verdaderas intenciones señores Staunton, pueden seguir con su abogado, mandar a sus asaltantes a prisión, alimentar su odio para que cuando salgan quieran vengarse. Si lo hace su vida será un infierno y se lo deberá no a ellos sino a un servidor

–Ni crea que puede intimidarnos

–Cariño… –lo retenía asustada su esposa.

–Mas en cambio, si retira los cargos y salva a esos mismos criminales de los que yo me encargaré, su vida entera mejorará y no tendrá que preocuparse en su vejez…

–¡Es un demente! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

–No me dé su respuesta ahora, piénselo. Hablen como matrimonio –captó que había llegado a los nervios de la mujer. –Conforme a lo que decidan hacer yo actuaré. Eso es todo. Señor, señora

–¡No quiero volver a verlo cerca!

–Cariño, por favor…

Contrario a la reacción inmediata de la señora Staunton su esposo estaba furioso, tanto, que habían motivos para preocuparse de su corazón por sus niveles de colesterol. Sus vecinos escucharon la pelea y vieron a Loki salir de la casa, hubiera podido argumentar que fueron amenazados. Claro que, hubiera significado echarse la soga al cuello ellos mismos.

Laufey era de temer, Loki como su hijo poseía su misma aura cuando así lo requería.

En la siguiente audiencia a la que Sif asistió recibió la noticia con impacto generalizado de jueces y abogados.

–Loki

–_Dime Nelson_

–Retiraron los cargos

–_¿En serio?_

–Sí, van a liberar a Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y _Thor_… a todos

–_Que bien_ –se desentendió de la indirecta. –_Necesito que me hagas un favor. Comunícame con el rector de Princeton_

–¿El rector de Princeton? –le extrañó a Franklin. ¿Qué tendría él que ver con esa universidad si él había dejado NYU?

–_Sí, Princeton, voy a apoyar un programa suyo de investigación_

Los del dinero y poder estudien o no, mandan. Charles Staunton recibió su carta de aceptación a la universidad justo cuando creía que no tendría esperanzas. Así fue como sus padres supieron que habían vendido sus almas a Loki como favores mutuos, la libertad de Thor y los otros a cambio de un mejor vida, dejando la justicia y la dignidad a segundo término valía más su bienestar.

Cuando Sif esperaba afuera por su novio Fandral se vio más enamorado que nunca. No importaban las veces que la engañaba, las vergüenzas por las que la había hecho pasar, lo humillante que era obligarla a acompañarlo cuando vomitara, que la tratara como mujerzuela. Se lanzaron a correr hacia el otro para compartir un beso de disculpas y pasiones, y sobretodo agradecimiento.

Los otros tres se distrajeron con el particular sonido de un poderoso motor. A sus espaldas estaban sus motos.

Recargado sobre una en específico estaba su salvador vistiendo un abrigo, cruzado los pies y dejando caer la mayor parte de su peso hacia un lado con hombro inverso arriba. Tenía muchas razones para sentirse un ser superior, puesto que lo era.

–Así que fuiste tú…

Cuando Thor habló Volstagg sintió repulsión. Era demasiada lascivia.

–¿Qué pude haber hecho yo? Fue el dueño de la licorería quién retiró los cargos

–¿Y con qué los sobornaste?

–No soy del tipo que soborna pero soy muy convincente…

A la distancia un hombre de sombrero veía la escena discretamente.

–Y asumo que quieres que te pague el favor…

–¿Qué soy? ¿Tu prostituta? Solo vine a traer sus motocicletas –se miraba las uñas.

–¿Debo asumir que no te deberé nada? –le sujetó de la cintura dominante. Tenía una extraña mezcla de aversión e interés.

–Jamás me has debido nada, ni te debo nada a ti

–No lo creo

McCoy observaba el acontecimiento intrigado, acababa Thor de salir de la comisaría, apareció Loki y veían sus camaradas como devoraba al chico Laufeyson con sus labios, con tanto rigor y odio que la sola imagen era maligna. Cuando lo soltó algo le dijo que irritó al moreno bastante, quiso desasirse de las manos del motociclista. Odinson, molesto, lo mangoneó gritándole groserías, dejándolo acongojado. Se subió a su moto. Loki se quedó un rato descolocado antes de subir detrás de él a regañadientes. Los demás motociclistas liberados se quedaron mudos mirando como su compañero desaparecía con Loki, el mismo joven adinerado que los había sacado de semejante embrollo legal.

Fandral y Sif solo se abrazaban, habían sido los principales testigos de los tormentos por los que el rubio hizo pasar a Laufeyson cuando lo llevó a su punto de reunión, estuvieron a un lado interviniendo poco o mucho, pues Loki era el que estaba de rodillas. El muchacho alzaba la cabeza pedantemente y solo ante Thor la bajaba obediente.

No les quedaba más que decir, preferían mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera ese par.

Por esa carretera conducían al purgatorio.

En el primer hotel de paso en el que se encontraron Odinson volvió a hacer uso del cinturón. Lágrimas hipócritas resbalaban por las níveas mejillas del menor que atado y fervientemente turbado permitía que el rubio volviera a violarlo y hacer con él lo que quisiera. Se había vuelto un objeto, su dueño era Thor. Había pasado un cruel celibato que llegaba a su fin con otro de esos abominables actos.

No era redención, era castigo divino.

En medio de lo profano, lo pecaminoso, lo inmoral y lo enfermo, entre lo sacrílego e inmundo, Thor se odiaba también por verse deseando con tanta fuerza a ese adolescente infame que apenas si acababa de llegar a las dos décadas de existencia.

No llegaría a más de eso.

.

* * *

¿Mencioné que habrá muerte en esta historia? ¿No?

Pues lo digo ahora...


	9. Crudo Infierno

Es horrible estar tan ocupada como para no poder sentarme ni una sola hora a escribir en toda la semana.

Ahora que ya pude hacerlo esto es perturbador...

Creo que debido a esto reiteraré que la historia se llama **INSANE**.

(Hay Slash... DARK SLASH...)

* * *

.

_Bound to your side and trapped in silence  
Just a possession  
Is the sex or only violence  
that feeds your obsession  
You send me to a broken state  
where I can take the pain  
just long enough  
that I am numb  
that I just disappear_

**Apocalyptica & Cristina Scabbia**

.

* * *

.

_Crudo Infierno_

.

Antes de volverse el pelele de alguien Loki Laufeyson hubiera preferido cicuta que verse como esclavo de alguien más, sobretodo de a quién jamás pudiera respetar.

La ironía era la veracidad de esa frase sobre "de lo que huyes mueres". La sensación de agonía era muy parecida, una muerte vívida, despiadada y dulce a la vez. En aquel actual día Loki era ese monigote para Thor. Lo peor fue el descubrirse siéndolo. En su anterior vida no soportaba levantarse detestando otra mañana que pasar como una detestable medicina. Su trago amargo matutino se vio convertido en una indescriptible tristeza obtenida por otra persona: Thor.

¿Valía la pena humillarse con tal de ver su sentir arder en tanta pasión?

Para Loki no le quedaba remedio acostado en esa enorme casa amaneciendo solo, las sábanas de seda revueltas, sin el rubio motociclista que retenía solo por la cómoda vida que le había proporcionado manipulando su indefenso subconsciente. Sí el tenía dinero no le alcanzaría la vida para gastarlo porque no ambicionaba nada si se había hartado de una vida extravagantemente falsa y repudiable como heredero de Laufey; era preferible que alguien más lo gastara por él en fruslerías y frivolidades, gente que siempre hubiere deseado dinero y poder, el ya tenia suficiente con la gente mediocre que lamió la suela de sus zapatos en el pasado.

Por esto mismo le resultaba una desesperación perenne. No quería que Thor lo abandonara. No lo soportaría una segunda vez. Así que se dedicó a comprar a las personas cercanas al rubio, todos tenían un precio disfrazado o no.

Estaba obsesionado, no lo decía así fuera su corazón el que estuviere peleando con ese sentimiento. Era tan correcto como declarara amar el sufrir. Amaba a Thor de una muy perversa forma. No había cortina de humo para cubrir la abominación fuera irreal o nada permisible.

Por supuesto que con el asunto de volverse marioneta sabía cuándo y cómo había empezado. Fue en esa desventurada noche en que Thor lo sacó de la habitación de Forrest Creed totalmente desnudo violándolo entre la maleza después de chocar el auto en el que se lo llevó, espantando de muerte a Jason Wingarde.

Al besarle después de violarlo mirándolo a los ojos trituró su espíritu, el polvo fue soplado lejos de él.

Si no volvía a besarlo levantándolo entre sus temibles brazos no tendría sentido la vida. Era ameno. El límite de lo verdadero y lo poético. Fue precisamente ser besado de nuevo lo que lo corrompió por completo.

Y aquel mes desaparecido no lo formó un artilugio manipulable y obediente de la noche a la mañana, fue un largo proceso de lucha de egos, deseos, instintos y contrariedades.

.

Despertar sin ropa en el asiento trasero de un auto, el auto que había provocado que chocara la noche anterior, no fue lo que esperaba. Se encontraba al interior de una cochera y era otro de esos días grises a los que podía ya estar acostumbrado pese a ser una casa ajena, lumínicos, tristes.

Abrió la puerta del auto, no recordaba que había pasado después de seguir haciéndolo con Thor, al parecer se había desmayado. El motociclista fue responsable por primera vez con el chico. Sacó el auto del atolladero en el que estaba, lo cargó adentro sin saber exactamente lo que haría con él. Llevarlo a su casa no podía, no sabía donde vivía. Ya en el asiento lo miró, algo había cambiado como para no dejarlo tirado en la carretera mancillado. No era un tipo cualquiera, habían tenido sexo ya varias veces y tampoco era como si le importara pero fue suficiente para disminuir su indiferencia en una pequeña porción que aumentaría como virus esparciendo la enfermedad. Piedad y más piedad. Lujuria.

Recostado tenía las piernas recogidas, la cabeza de negros cabellos estaba de lado, su piel seguía siendo suave y deseable como una visión de perfeccionismo. ¡En un hombre!

Había veces en que se imagina matándolo más que violándolo. Procuraba desviarse a solo cometer el deito de menor rigor por la ley, por lo que resultó que no lo quería consigo pero tampoco lo iba a abandonar a que regresara con Wyngarde.

Despertó en aquel garaje todavía desnudo. Por entre sucias herramientas de grasa y autopartes de varias marcas encontró a un lado de trapos sucios un montón de ropa desacomodada, tomó unos jeans deslavados y rotos de color azul pálido con una playera de alguna banda que no le quedaba tan grande, no era lo único de ropa que había, no era tan exigente como para pedir encontrar también un cinturón para que no se le cayeran los pantalones pues sus largas piernas y caderas ocupaban poco espacio en la tela. No era un hombre grande, era más del tipo moldeado en delgadez. Descalzo quiso saber en dónde se encontraba, subió los escalones del desnivel hasta una puerta, la abrió sin dificultad, aquella casa estaba descuidada, el piso de madera no había recibido el tratamiento que merecía. En el pasillo había otra puerta en frente, la de un baño, el sonido apagado que creyó imaginar se intensificó, era la radio, estaban tocando una canción que reconocía porque sería imperdonable para él no reconocer _Nothing else matters_. Además había otro sonido, un golpeteo más o menos constante. Thor estaba en sentado en el sillón lanzando dardos a una diana en la pared, tenía las botas sobre la mesa y el otro brazo extendido en el respaldo. Llevaba puestos los guantes de cuero sin dedos.

–¿Thor?... ¿En dónde estamos?...

–Muy lejos del Times Square –le respondió entre que lo ignoraba poniendo más atención a la música.

–¿Esta es tu casa?

–No –le respondió cansado de tener que responder preguntas si Loki estaba formulándolas una tras otra.

Reconociendo el tono de molestia en la voz del rubio Loki no agregó nada más para no irritarlo con su desconocimiento. Le desconcertaba que lo hubiera llevado consigo, estaban en una situación desconocida. Así fue como la percibió el chico Laufeyson.

–¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? La puerta está abierta, ve a calmar al imbécil al que se la estabas mamando

Loki lo sintió como un golpe en la boca del estómago o un latigazo en la espalda. No se movió, respiró confuso. Motocicletas afuera se escucharon, estaban estacionándose, una carcajada como las que escuchó en _30 Skulls_ antes de la muerte de David North sonó, más risas. Miró hacia la entrada cuando abría un rubio de barba un poco más larga que la de Thor, entraba abrazando a una chica de playera anudada para dejar a la vista su cintura y su ombligo. La pareja se detuvo al detectar a Loki adelante.

–Pero que… –se detuvo en la ropa que usaba. –¿Quién diablos…? ¿Quién eres y que estas haciendo aquí?... ¿Cómo entraste? –le entregó la caja embalaje de cervezas que llevaban a su novia para ir a sujetar a Loki de la ropa. No solo él llevaba una del asa.

–Tranquilo Fandral está conmigo –respondió Thor en la sala con desagrado, hasta ese momento fue que el muchacho notó la botella de cerveza abierta que estaba bebiendo, no la había visto por las botas que la cubrían de su percepción.

–¿Por qué esta usando lo que es mío? –rebatió.

–Necesitaba la ropa, deja de quejarte

El otro rubio de cabello corto lo soltó. Por la puerta entraba un hombre de cabello oscuro atado y desordenado, tenía ascendencia oriental por los ojos rasgados, se extrañó de verlo aunque después de escuchar a Thor volvió a mirar al chico con atención. Lo reconoció, era Loki Laufeyson, el del juzgado que mandó al juez Kelly a la cárcel por cargos comprobados de pedofília. Sif también le miraba con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía ahí el hijo de nada más y nada menos que de Laufey?

–No hay porqué estar jodiendo, se larga ahora…

Loki lo miró en un borrón melindre. Empezó a temblar antes de estar cerca de caerse, Sif se aproximó a sujetarle, Loki se cubrió la boca, corrió hacia el pasillo del que había salido buscando el baño, no pudo cerrar la puerta escuchándose perfectamente como volvía el estómago. Ni pudo llegar al inodoro, tuvo que vomitar en el lavabo. Afortunadamente no había comido... no mucho.

Después se le nubló la vista, se dobló en las rodillas y acabó en el piso inconsciente.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿El esta bien? –miró Sif hacia donde el chico se había ido.

–No sé y no me interesa –siguió bebiendo Thor. No le afectaba si Loki había vuelto a desmayarse, Fandral maldiciendo tuvo que verse ayudando a su novia a levantar al intruso en su casa del suelo.

Al volver en sí Loki estaba siendo cuidado por la chica de la pandilla de Thor. Estaba desubicado.

–Te desmayaste

–Lo siento… –sobó su frente.

–Te puedo prestar ropa limpia, Fandral se molestó porque usaras la suya, adora esos pantalones… –procuró ser condescendiente. Ese chico además de millonario había sido sodomizado por Thor, no debía estar ahí, ¿por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? En la cochera tenían partes robadas, no era sitio para alguien de tanto dinero y altura. Por la forma en que Thor lo trataba tampoco parecía un golpe como un secuestro ni nada parecido.

–Gracias

–¿Por qué estas descalzo? –se vio Sif preguntándole.

–No traje nada conmigo al venir aquí…

–¿Llegaste desnudo? –trató de bromear, al no recibir contestación se quedó callada. –Iré por ella –se levantó yendo al segundo piso a buscar algo que le quedara

La casa estaba muy descuidada, había cosas tiradas, latas y botellas de cerveza de las que no se podría decir todas vacías, mirando hacia la sala debajo de un sillón detectó basura mal escondida. Solo parpadeo lánguidamente y pesaroso.

Por el arco de la sala entró el que lo había llevado ahí.

–¿Aún no te has ido?

La pregunta le pareció descarada, ¿Desnudo dónde habría podido guardarse dinero para regresar? No sabía dónde estaba ni sabía que pasaría después de irse.

Se sentó en el sillón, lo acomodaron en uno individual con tacañería hasta para el espacio de los muebles. Recogió su cabello detrás del oído, se zafó y regresó a su cara, estaba enredado, en realidad Thor lo había enmarañado al poseerlo con tanta violencia.

Se pasó la planta de un pie para limpiarse el polvo encima del pantalón de la otra pierna, había andado descalzo, quedaba dolor en sus caderas todavía, más que nada malestar. Abrazó sus rodillas, se encontraba como en una retracción, no sabía bien que hacer. Sif volvió con la ropa y hasta le pasó ropa interior vieja pero útil.

–No podías ocultar todo el tiempo que no llevabas nada abajo –declaró vulgar. –Toma, espero que te queden, son míos –le pasó además tenis de lona ya gastados. Loki le agradeció vistiéndose, consistía en una sudadera ya no cerrada sino de cierre color gris y jeans negros, no tenía calcetines aunque muy amablemente le brindó una playera para abajo.

–¿Crees que pueda usar tu teléfono? –preguntó a la chica al salir del baño ya cambiado, habían dejado el agua correr para que los ácidos de su estómago se fueran por el drenaje. Ella asintió sentada en la mesa redonda de la cocina sobre las piernas de su novio. Fandral no dejaba de quejarse. El teléfono estaba precisamente a sus espaldas. Loki marcó, sonó el primer timbrazo y colgó. Tenía miedo de recibir respuesta, le estaba llamando a Stark, temía el que le preguntara cosas raras. No estaba enterado aún de que en las noticias pasaban boletines sobre su secuestro al no ubicarle en ningún lado. Después pensó en una cara conocida de su escuela, suspiró, estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban. Preguntó en dónde se encontraban geográficamente, le respondieron y volvió a marcar, tenía algún problema con los teléfonos celulares, sentía que si no se aprendía los números telefónicos el día que no tuviera consigo su lista de contactos se vería perdido. Ese día se le presentó. Triunfante por haberlos memorizado aunque rogando que no se les ocurriera a sus conocidos contratar nuevas líneas Loki marcó el número de un viejo amigo de la preparatoria. Fue éxito. Un chico de acento germánico llamado Kurt Wagner le respondió. Le debía un favor y Loki necesitaba dinero, hablaron encriptando sus mensajes. Al escuchar la suma Kurt gritó riendo con nerviosismo, confiaría plenamente en que su compañero le pagaría, no se habían contactado al ocurrir lo de su violación pero seguía ahí la confianza mutua si tenían problemas porque contaban con alguien, eran amigos, lejanos, aunque fraternalmente cercanos. Kurt preocupó por lo inesperado que sonaba su amigo pero aceptó ayudarlo. Le pidió tiempo, era una suma grande de dinero la que estaba solicitando prestada. Loki le pidió que se apurara, a penas pudieron concretar que tendría el dinero al atardecer, tiempo en el que su amigo no sabría que hacer. Le advirtió a Kurt que tomara un taxi, la zona era peligrosa.

Salió por la puerta, efectivamente estaba abierta, cerró. Adentro se quedó la sensación de incomodidad por ver irse a quién antes fuera considerado víctima de violación por uno de sus amigos y camaradas. Ni Sif ni Fandral quisieron indagar.

Afuera se sentó en las escaleras del porche aguardando, no sabía a dónde ir ni que hacer. No quería irse y perderse, tampoco quería ver a Thor. Lo escuchó a la hora salir en su motocicleta acompañado de otros motociclistas, por lo que pudo escuchar en el interior de la casa Fandral y Sif se habían quedado solos para pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos saltando en la cama.

Cerró los ojos, no quiso pensar. Miró lo que en un vecindario como ese podría pasar, vida cotidiana, había cierto asentamiento de gente de color porque vio a varios chicos negros con apenas tres chicos blancos saliendo a la calle para entretenerse en sus asuntos de adolescentes, también había mucho latino.

Por si solo no llamaba la atención, las personas de esa zona eran serias, era un barrio pobre y de cuidado. La pobreza convierte la necesidad humana en criminalidad, no por eso hay cosas malas en ella si se sabe llevar la humildad.

Se dejó recargar en la pared metiendo las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera, agradecía que la mujer de adentro le hubiera proporcionado algo más que la sudadera porque hacía frío. Dejó las horas pasar dormitando, no se había despertado en la cochera en la madrugada, ya había pasado el mediodía. Fue despertado por el sonido de las motocicletas estacionándose, estas eran tres. Llegaron los habitantes de la casa con una chica cada uno, estas estaban de escandalosas. Al llegar Volstagg, el pelirrojo de barba larga y gafas oscuras aún si era de noche vio a Loki y lo pateó.

–Hey, aquí no damos caridad, ve a dormir al basurero indigente…

Thor lo reconoció mientras el muchacho iba poniéndose de pie. Las mujeres que los acompañaban eran tan vulgares que las odió, eran inmundas exudando las enormes ganas que tenían de beber y fornicar. Hogun, el de rasgos orientales era el último en llegar.

–¿Por qué sigues aquí? –se hastió el rubio rabiando, a un lado la castaña que lo acompañaba se mecía sobre sus tacones mirando a Loki con liviandad, estaba interesada en Thor, despreciaba al adolescente.

Loki no le respondió, no dijo nada aún y cuando lo sujetó amenazante de la ropa vio pasar un taxi. Entendió que Wagner había llegado. Thor notó que miró la calle con detenimiento antes de apartarlo.

Corrió por el arrollo desconcertando al motociclista, el taxi se detuvo, adentro estaba un chico que le abrió la puerta.

–¡Loki! Creí que habías dicho…

–¡Muévete! –le ordenó que se recorriera en el asiento, entró y cerró la puerta arrancando.

Thor no hizo ni dijo nada, eso asumió Loki. Con el dinero ya se sintió solvente. Wagner le dijo que tuviera cuidado, a Loki no le importó.

–Oigas lo que oigas de mí no le hagas caso a nadie, ni a mis padres ni a la policía

–¿Estás en problemas?

–No, ellos me creen víctima de quién sabe que tantas cosas…

–¿Víctima?... ¿Esto fue por lo de la violación? –se vio intrigado por lo que no había preguntado antes, si su amigo estaba bien.

–No me digas que le creíste a la prensa –enfadó.

–Bueno, sé que son alarmistas y todo pero…

–Están inventando una red inmensa de mentiras Kurt, si fuera por Laufey me encerraría en un psiquiátrico hasta que muriera. Estoy escapando, que es distinto…

Wagner hizo memoria del padre de su amigo, sus padres lo habían presentado con los Laufeyson antes y cuando asistían a sus fiestas irremediablemente tenía que saludar a los anfitriones. Laufey era un hombre caradura, de intachable imagen, muy respetado. Los dos se habían hechos amigos por tener de padres a personas muy disfuncionales.

–No creo que tu padre hiciera algo así, es estricto, intimidante, pero no…

–¡Por tu Dios Kurt! ¡No les creas nada de lo que digan! Y no hables con nadie, ¡mírame!, estoy entero y no me pasa nada. No voy a regresar, quédate tranquilo con esto –exclamó, por su cotidiana ironía fue que Wagner no lo trató como paranoico.

–¿Tranquilo por qué? ¿Loki?...

Su amigo hizo que detuvieran el taxi cuando vio el letrero brillante de un hotel. Bajó despidiéndose.

–Te pagaré el favor, con creces

Kurt se quedó atónito viéndolo alejarse. Cuando escuchó el asunto del secuestro en su casa no pudo creerlo si acababa de ver a Loki. Le pidió dinero, sintió que estaba haciendo algo mal, Cassidy lo hizo cantar a los ocho días de desaparecido, les dijo que le prestó dinero, que creía que Loki no había sido secuestrado pero por el asunto de pedirle prestado llegó a sospechar. Les mintió de la reunión. Cuando se enteró de la llamada que le hizo a Stark confirmando que estaba bien se tranquilizó apoyando la idea del no secuestro de su amigo porque no lo veía como un crimen si Loki se vio tan cuerdo cuando lo vio.

La noche que se vieron Loki fue a rentar una habitación de hotel, no le pidieron muchos datos y se volvió a registrar con un nombre falso, se recostó en la cama intentando dormir sin lograrlo, tenía hambre. Fue a buscar algo de comer hasta al día siguiente, tomó un baño, salió a caminar y le pidió a un preadolescente paseando con su patineta que le hiciera un favor. Le dio un billete grande diciéndole que fuera a comprarle algo de ropa a una tienda y que se quedara con el cambio si quería. El chico aceptó, regresó con la bolsa de las compras y desapareció, estaba incrédulo de tener tanto efectivo en sus manos, por suerte cumplió no escapando con el dinero. Loki se cambió al volver a su hotel, fue cuando se le ocurrió llamar a Tony. Quiso aproximarse a la puerta. No lo hizo en todo el día en desidia hasta que anocheció. Salió a caminar con todo y el peligro constante de que podrían asaltarlo cargando con billetes de tan alta denominación en los bolsillos. Sus pies lo llevaron al otro lado de la acera de la casa de Thor, reconoció el camino. Con las manos en la chamarra y el gorro encima, como había estado saliendo, tenía un aspecto sospecho al no querer que reconocieran su rostro.

Ahí apareció una voz a su lado izquierdo. En su casa estaban bebiendo con la música a todo volumen.

–¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sif con ropa ceñida de complemento a un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación cruzó la calle para ir con él –En las noticias dijeron que Thor te había secuestrado, ¡¿por qué no has regresado a casa?!

El pelinegro se desconcertó.

–¿Dijeron que Thor me secuestró?

–Sí, el guitarrista de no sé qué banda nueva…

–Jason, sí, sé quien ese imbécil. Como puedes ver Thor no me secuestró ni nada ha pasado

–Si, pero…

Un estruendo en la casa los distrajo, estaban a medio arroyo de autos al voltear a ver la fuente del sonido. Con la puerta abierta una mujer se abrazaba a Thor caminando cual lapa pegada a él entre que se besaban con ella alabándolo, diciéndole "mi chico malo" y demás tonos eróticos.

Loki se quedó mirando esa imagen sabiéndose un imbécil igual o peor que Jason Wyngarde. En aquella casa andaban de juerga como de costumbre en las noches, Thor era uno de sus protagonistas con los senos de esa tipa escurriéndose contra sus pectorales.

Pese a la capucha de la chamarra puesta Sif supo ver sobre aquella palidez fantasmal una lágrima caer. No sabía que tratos tenía con Thor ni lo que sucedía.

–Iré a decirles que no hay tal secuestro… –sacó un billete del bolsillo de su pantalón. –Gracias por la ropa –se lo dio en las manos arrugándolo. Sif lo vio darle la espalda yéndose, no iba a decir nada hasta que sus ojos saltaron. Eran cien dólares, poco para Loki, mucho para Sif.

–¡Loki! –le gritó más por instinto que por intención de querer arruinar su huida. Con ese nombre Thor volteó, soltó a la chica que tenía entre los brazos con la incauta mirada de Laufeyson antes de emprender su carrera como la gacela que cruza miradas con el león. El motociclista tiró a la mujer al piso ganándose varias maldiciones al salir corriendo tras Loki.

–¡Tú! –empezó a perseguirlo por la calle, doblando la esquina. Al ver un callejón el chico creyó que se había salvado. Thor bañado por la luz neón de las lámparas de la acera lo encontró. Corrió de nuevo llegando a una calle más transitada, daba la casualidad que dos taxis pasaban en ese momento, tomó el más cercano.

–¡Rápido, lléveme lejos de aquí, a donde sea! –ordenó. El taxista arrancó hasta que una persona apareció frente a sus faros delanteros.

–¡¿Qué esta loco?! –gritó con acento extranjero el conductor, como proveniente de la India.

–Baja jodida princesa, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste para que estén diciendo tantas estupideces de mí?!

Desesperado Loki volvió a gritar.

–¡Arranque!

–No puedos. No voy a arrollar a un hombres –se justificó el migrante torpemente, tenía rasgos característicos y maduros de su raza.

Thor caminó hacia la puerta de atrás para abrir, el conductor iba a pisar el acelerador hasta que una pistola cargada sonó en su vidrio abajo, levantó las manos asustado.

–Yo no hice nadas…

Frustrado, Loki trató de correr a pie. Thor, furioso, fue a perseguirlo por otro callejón, arriba las escaleras de incendio goteaban por la lluvia de la tarde. El taxista arrancó alejándose de la zona reportando lo sucedido por radio a su central, estos pasaron la información a la policía. Al verificar una patrulla la zona no encontraron nada. Llegaron tarde porque de lo contrario Loki hubiera sido recuperado a los dos días de haberse sabido de su secuestro.

El callejón al que fue a meterse detrás de dos depósitos de basura tenía reja. El podía ser delgado pero no era atlético como para saltarla, intentarlo le dañó los dedos barriendo los tenis sobre el alambre metálico.

–¿A dónde carajos piensas ir? –vio el león a su presa sin salida.

De nuevo el pánico que se fuera haciendo añejo en su pecho latiendo febrilmente, esparciéndose con locura por su dañada mente y cuerpo. Se pegó a la reja.

–¡Les diré la verdad! Aclararé todo… –intentó lanzar excusas. Las sustancias volvían a ser segregadas de su cerebro, adrenalina en especial. Su pulso aumentaba, sus pupilas se habían dilatado por la falta de luz.

–¿Y qué me darás por los daños a mi nombre maldita perra? –vociferó en su cara.

–¿Es dinero lo que quieres? Te lo daré… –regresaba a él el enflaquecimiento.

–¡No me interesa tu dinero princesa!…

Loki no pudo caerse al volverse de paja sus rodillas porque Thor lo sostuvo de la ropa en un puño. Temblando se vio quejándose bajo el yugo de esa mirada índigo acusadora.

–¡Si piensas matarme deja de pensarlo tanto y hazlo maldita sea! ¡Hazlo! ¡Termíname! –exclamó.

–¿Por qué querría ensuciarme las manos con una mierda como tú? ¿Para que me persigan? No seas tan imbécil…

–¡¿Entonces que quieres de mí?! –respondió con igual ira. –¿Qué es lo quieres para que me dejes ir?

–¿Dejarte ir? Tú fuiste el que no se largó antes, te gusta sufrir, ¡por eso te quedaste!… –susurró tan amenazante sobre su cara que Loki casi juraría que lo leyó entero como para decir tantas verdades negadas.

–Cállate… –se defendió pobremente con esa frase.

–¿Por qué no me dices que es?... ¿Quieres que te vuelva a follar eh? ¡¿EH?!

No pudo parar las lágrimas cuando estas cayeron colmando la paciencia de Thor.

–¡Ya tuve suficiente!

Esa noche Loki se llevó una golpiza antes de seguir a su atacante hacia su casa de la cual no estaba seguro fuera de su propiedad. El motociclista se encerró en el garaje, puso el seguro en la puerta, se escucharon gritos y gemidos, herramientas y demás cacharros en el piso. Nadie adentro dijo nada porque solo Hogun y Sif fueron los que detectaron lo que pasaba. Volstagg acompañado de varias mujeres que bailaban moviéndose desenfrenadamente si lo notó lo pasó por alto emborrachándose, Frandral lo siguió.

La mañana fue de resacas e hipócritas arrepentimientos, se abrió la puerta del garaje, Thor llevaba del cabello a Loki mangoneándolo a su gusto; lo tiró en las escaleras propinándole una patada en la pantorrilla otra en la boca del estómago otra en las costillas, se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero. Loki se dobló de dolor recibiendo los golpes sin reclamar.

–¡Basta! ¡BASTA! ¡¿Qué pasa Thor?! ¿Por qué lo estás golpeando? –fue Sif la única que se alzó por él.

–¡Quédatelo si tanto te importa! A mí que me deje en paz…

Subió al segundo piso perdiéndose en un cuarto. Loki se sujetaba la cara y el abdomen con pesar. Sif reconocía un aroma rancio destilando, vio sus manos heridas, habían raspones, moraduras hinchadas, quemaduras.

–¿Estás bien Loki?

El chico asintió llorando, aspiró su nariz suelta. La morena lo vio sumamente frágil. Roto.

Luego se abrió la puerta por la que Thor había desaparecido.

–¡Loki! –lo llamó casi como a una bestia. Obedientemente Laufeyson se puso de pie, se recogió el cabello limpiándose lágrimas que a final de cuentas volverían a caer para ir con él. Se azotó la misma puerta otra vez.

Cedía ante lo que no debería ceder jamás.

Al entrar en esa habitación su ego fue vapuleado por todas partes hasta ponerse de rodillas, llevaba un pómulo inflamado con una marca. Thor lo sujetó de los hombros para hacer que lo mirara con la leve zarandeada que le dio. Lo empezó a desvestir, pasó sus nudosas manos de carretera por la suave cintura que descubrió, las duras caricias contrajeron su sensible piel fría, no se relajó tan rápido porque con el rubio no podía quedarse tranquilo jamás; cada prenda fue retirada con más ganas de destruir que de disfrutar. Loki se revolvió alzando las manos cuando Thor le quitó chamarra y playera a la vez, con el torso descubierto lo llevó hacia la cama jalándolo. Arriba Loki mismo empezó a deshacer sus pantalones, Thor se quitó la playera. En el buró de a un lado había media cerveza en su botella. El rubio giró al chico para que quedara de rodillas sobre el colchón con su trasero disponible para él. Tomó la botella del mueble a un lado, Loki no sabía lo que le esperaba hasta que sintió un objeto extraño invadiendo su cuerpo, era duro y frío, la sensación de dolor lo acongojó cuando un ardiente líquido casi ácido se deslizó por sus intestinos, gritó. Thor se dedicó a penetrar a Loki con la botella de su cerveza sin importar que le gritara que se detuviera porque lo estaba lastimando. Ya vacía la rompió en la pared, sus impulsos le indicaban enterrar el vidrio cortado que le quedaba en su carne. Loki le rogó entre lágrimas que no lo hiciera, solo así se detuvo. De nuevo quería matarlo y nuevamente no lo hacía.

Una vez se hubo calentado lo suficiente con su sufrimiento hundió su miembro en él ganándose un gruñido doliente, el cambio en su cuerpo era tan distinto, el cuello de la cerveza no podía compararse con su pene porque este era más grande y carnalmente vicioso. Bajó su impertinencia dejando que su entidad fuera tomada con fuerza. No sabía porque Thor le había hecho aquello pero el vigorizante calor del alcohol llegó más rápido a su sistema.

Revuelta su mente se dejó respirar denso sin tanta aflicción siendo impulsado en las repetidas penetraciones encajándose en su trasero, se impulsó contra Thor para que continuara, lo hizo tomando impulso.

Era la inercia de volver a abrir el libro de los pecados.

Thor le quitó a Loki el cinturón de los pantalones, era nuevo, el que el chico le había ido a comprar a la tienda de ropa cuando le pidió que le hiciera ese favor, lo flageló tres veces en la espalda con increpantes exclamaciones, pasó a los hombros y caderas antes de colocárselo en el cuello y apretar. Laufeyson no podía respirar, se atoró su cabello en el cuero, intentó moverse, quitarse, se pegó en la cabeza empezando a ponerse rojo por la asfixia, siguió siendo empujado a golpearse contra el muro de la cabecera por la posesión. Thor no lo tenía ni en cuenta, se dedicó a reparar por su propio disfrute ahorcando a Loki delante suyo, arrojando sobre su piel herida gotas de saliva que se le escapaban entre el éxtasis al que llegaba lastimando a la pobre víctima de su endemoniada fuerza.

Se empezó a adormecer su cabeza, sus ojos parecían querer estallar. Loki no sabía qué estaba haciendo, los segundos le parecían resbalarse con lentitud. Se enredaba el embeleso con la enajenación y el miedo, no sabía cuál de esas emociones latía más rápido, solo sentía que lo excitaba entre que podía temer y disfrutar haciéndose paso en su carne interna soltando jugos.

Entre la muerte y la vida, entre que quería morir para que parara el sufrimiento se sorprendía queriendo seguir vivo para que continuara ese mismo sufrimiento.

Histamina. Serotonina.

Dolor. Placer.

Se desvanecía, lágrimas deprimentes y de engañoso gozo rodaban, su boca se abría entre gemidos cerrando los ojos a momentos cuando llegaba demasiado profundo en su conducto hasta doler, embriagándolo, siendo arañado o recibiendo un golpe. Apretaba el cuerpo, los dientes y los párpados, cerraba los puños y volvía a gemir.

Era letárgica la depravación en la que había caído, Thor lo condujo a ella e igual se veía hipnotizado al verlo. Su marmóreo rostro en tal grado de ardor lo provocaba a hacerle más cosas, con más violencia, a enrojecer esa magnífica piel porcelánica de la que no sabía que tanto podía despertar en él sobre todo si lo estaba cambiando de posición ahogándolo en gemidos y sollozos de satisfacción y pena. Eran los perfectos rasgos que desde esa noche en el bar odió asombrado por la belleza de tal ser humano detestando al instante que escuchó su voz el que fuera hombre. De esa visión arrastrada entre llamas por gasolina derramada en los secos pastizales de la carretera fue como él también se pudrió por dentro lanzándose contra aquel indefenso cuerpo a poseerlo, a otro varón. Su físico tenía que ser tan agraciado que se perdía en su propia belleza como una maldición a cuestas.

Siendo otro ser humano dejó que la idea se apoderara de él hasta descubrirse mordiendo los labios de aquella boca roja perfecta. Como caer a una debilidad humana profana guía a lo incorrecto. justificando lo inmoral

De la abominación al escarnecimiento de su cruda unión se engendró del odio, la presión y la lascivia un acto de poder. Dominio, rendición, odio y deseo hacían heridas que sangraban barriéndose en orgasmos prolongados. Un grieta abisal tan densa en la que ambos sucumbían.

Y de nuevo ese maldito beso que lo justificaba todo.

En la parte de debajo de casa se escuchó el movimiento de la cama rechinando, los gritos, golpes secos y gimoteos. Sif se crispó al escuchar la botella ser rota con Loki rogando que no lo lastimara, se escuchó más movimiento sin poderse asegurar que fuera una pelea. La morena miró el dinero que había recibido del chico y pasó saliva. Se veía preocupada, no quería descubrir si lo que le hacía sentir Loki era instinto maternal o alguna rara hermandad pero sintió lástima aterrándose de lo que en manos de Thor pudiera acabar volviéndose. Ya no quedaba duda alguna de que los dos tenían sexo, lo angustiante para perturbar a cualquiera era que Loki hubiera regresado. ¿Para qué había regresado? ¿Para ser golpeado? ¿Thor era su violador realmente? Eso solo Loki y Thor lo sabían, para los demás quedaba la especulación nada equivocada.

En la tarde Fandral encendió la televisión. Apareció en las noticias Farbauti Laufeyson, la foto del muchacho desaparecido estaba en un cuadro por una esquina. Estaban en una sala de prensa, el Capitán de Policía George Stacy informaba sobre los pocos avances que habían para encontrar a Loki, estaba confirmado que quién se lo había llevado era Odinson por lo que lo estaban buscando.

Loki apareció en la sala, Hogun fue el primero que volteó a verlo, no llevaba nada encima salvo el pantalón, Sobre su delgado cuerpo blanco resaltaban heridas, marcas hechas con la boca desde succión hasta mordidas. También habían uñas y moretones rodeando cuello y muñecas, una en específico era horrenda tornándose morada como un collarín sobre su yugular, la que fue hecha por el cinturón. Al terminar la nota que hablaba de él el muchacho tocó su hombro con una mano girando la cabeza por alguna mala posición o tortícolis. No dijo nada.

Media hora después salió de la casa.

Fandral y Volstagg lo preferían así, creyeron sería la última vez que lo verían y creyeron mal.

En un teléfono público lejos de a donde había estado con Thor Loki por fin se animó a marcar a su amigo multimillonario para aclarar el malentendido de las noticias.

Como es de suponerse no lo creyeron.

–_Tony, soy yo, no hables, debo ser rápido..._

Sabía que su voz sonaba desapacible por lo que procuró apurarse. Lamentablemente la llamada no le bastó para detener las noticias.

En la casa de dónde salió volvió a ser llevado a rastras por Thor a los tres días blasfemando, gritándole y volviendo a encerrarse en alguna habitación en la que claramente se escuchaba todo lo que hacían. No era solo sexo rudo o salvaje, era una barbarie, Sif fue la única que se mostró amable con el chico que por arte de magia aparecía billetes grandes para pagar lo que fuera sin que se lo pidieran. Fandral, dueño de la casa, se veía irritado y más aún desconcertado por haber escuchado a Volstagg y a Thor hablar mientras se encargaban de sus propios negocios.

–¿Por qué dejas que sigan creyendo que lo secuestraste? Está aquí por su propia voluntad, y este no es su sitio

–Bah, las autoridades son tan estúpidas que no escucharán nada. No creo que se detengan y tampoco creo que largue. Si un perro sabe volver no importa que tan lejos lo abandones en el camino volverá…

–Siempre aparece en la puerta, no toca ni entra, se sienta a esperarte, a que le grites y que te lo vuelvas a coger. ¿Qué está pasando hermano? Se ve majo ¡pero es un hombre! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te volvió marica acaso?

–Por supuesto que no

–¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué acepta que lo vejes así?

Ante tanta insistencia el más grande miembro de su grupo cruzó la línea de su tolerancia. Fandral tendría que estar pasando por casualidad cuando escuchó aquello.

–Por que lo violé esa noche ¿de acuerdo?

Estaban bebiendo, Thor embriagado un poco se sinceró.

–Debes estar de broma

–No, no lo es. Cuando me declararon inocente por lo del bar le volví a hacer lo mismo en su departamento, después… volví a hacerlo…

–Mierda... ¿y lo de Forrest Creed?...

–Solo lo quería asustar un poco

–...¿realmente lo secuestraste?

–Tal vez… pero él es el que sigue aquí, no lo encadené ni lo metí a ninguna jaula

Su camarada pelirrojo no creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Esto me parece imposible viniendo de ti

–Él fue el que se lo buscó. Desde la primera vez que lo golpeé jamás imploró por su vida…

Volstagg se veía ciscado por el nivel de sadismo que su compañero había alcanzado. No descifraba bien lo que tenía con ese chico, detectaba que lo estaba usando, si los dos aceptaban sus papeles de sufrir y lastimar lo hacían. Ya no pudo volver a ver a Loki con tanto desconocimiento cuando regresaba a la casa viéndolo ser pateado por Thor en el porche para meterlo adentro en medio de insultos.

Laufeyson pedía perdón por acusaciones absurdas e incoherentes.

–_Ahora ha rogado más de mil veces no solo porque lo deje vivir…_

–_¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOO!_ –se acostumbraron a los gritos ahogados de Loki provenientes del sótano. Habían partes dónde no sabían si era que Thor lo violaba o solo se dedicaba a torturarlo, Sif solo lo veía limpiar del piso su propia sangre, una vez Thor lo obligó a hacerlo con la lengua, y así lo hizo entre un lastimoso llanto.

Simplemente Thor aparecía en la entrada jalando al chico del cabello, lanzándolo contra el piso o algún muro.

–¡¿Vas a volver a hacerlo maldito imbécil?! ¿Lo harás?

–No fue mi intención…

–¡Como si supieras algo de lo que hiciste! –volvía a abofetearlo girando su cabeza que ya de tanto impacto estaba inflamada y llena de golpes.

Mataba más y más neuronas. Seguía siendo ese joven de apariencia angelical doblegado su espíritu.

–¡Perdón!... Lo siento…

–¡Claro que lo vas a sentir!

–¡No! ¡NO! Por favor… ¡NO! –volvía a ser arrastrado al garaje.

Sif se apegó a Loki así no se comunicaran mucho, era un pacto silencioso los días que acababa en la casa.

La chica podía verlo abrazarse así mismo temblando, gimoteando en la esquina del cuarto donde lo abandonara Thor después de haber hecho con su cuerpo lo que le placía, penando como a nadie había visto penar de tal forma antes, llorando hasta desmayarse. Y a los dos días o aparecía en el porche o Thor había ido a buscarlo.

Fueron cerca de veinte días los que pasaron ahí.

Farbauti volvió a salir en las noticias. No profirió sonido mirando en la televisión a su madre, seguía igual de elegante y propia aunque descompuesta. De Laufey ni su sombra.

_–Estamos muy preocupados, por favor Loki, donde sea que te encuentres regresa con nosotros, por favor vuelve. Quién sea que lo tenga, esté donde esté, comprenda que necesitamos de vuelta a nuestro hijo. No nos han pedido ningún rescate, por eso quiero hacer un anunció el día de hoy; cualquier persona que nos brinde información para ver recuperado a Loki recibirá 500,000 dólares. 500 mil para ubicar a mi hijo… Se los pido encarecidamente, ¡devuélvanme a mi hijo!_

Fue la única vez que se obtuvo una reacción de parte del desaparecido vástago insolente.

–Ese dinero ni siquiera es tuyo… ¡Es de Laufey! –arrojó lo primero que encontró para romper el televisor. Frandal explotó.

–¡¿Pero que te crees imbécil?!

–¡Compra otra! Hasta una mejor –dejó un puñado de billetes en la mesa marchándose.

Fandral no lo aguantaba con sus aires de dinero como un Laufeyson, su novia era la que se veía preocupada viéndolo sacar más y más dinero quién sabe de dónde. Y nada más aparecía Thor Loki se volvía manso, parecía que hasta le temía, pero lo volvía a buscar para que volviera a humillarlo. Hasta que una tarde simplemente ya no regresaron, les era normal desaparecer por varios días.

Volstagg prohibió cobrar la recompensa, nadie iba a traicionar a Thor.

La siguiente vez que supieron de ellos fue en la nueva televisión que Sif compró con la mitad del dinero que les dio por haber roto la anterior, una plana, enorme, cubriendo media pared. Se enteraron que los arrestaron teniendo sexo en la calle, a Volstagg fue el que más le repugnó.

Loki declaró en favor de Thor, no hubieron cargos, lo sacó de la cárcel, pagó su fianza, se lo llevó con él, permitió que lo golpeara, que apagara sus cigarrillos en él, que lo asfixiara, que le hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de que no lo dejara, pero lo abandonó. Fue otro Odinson el que hizo que lo dejara.

Consiguió hacerlo volver de una forma u otra solucionando el cargo de robo a la licorería Staunton, comprando gente, metiéndose en la mente de otros. Se vio humillándose, aunque Thor no se lo dijo veía en su cara que sabía lo que Loki hacía y odiaba en el fondo estar con él.

Seguían teniendo sexo, eso era lo que creyó que le bastaría. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de su ingenuidad.

No importaba el dinero, el poder, la fantasía de sometimiento, de Thor no podía obtener nada más allá que solo sangre y carne apagándose lentamente el fulgor del otrora magnífico beso robado para justificar su violación.

No habían sentimientos de por medio, solo de su lado.

_–Es una maldición amar así Loki. No importa cuantas veces Fandral me engañe lo sigo amando como una estúpida..._

Con el recuerdo de todo eso vivido en mente cerró los ojos resbalando pesadas lágrimas de las comisuras de sus párpados. Seguía sobre esa cama vacía arrastrándose sobre su inmundicia, sosteniendo lo qué el consideraba restos aún palpitantes de su alma, revuelto entre sus secreciones de sudor, lágrimas, sangre, semen y saliva. En ese estado se encontraba el joven de apenas veinte años sintiendo asco de sí mismo. Odiándose con todas sus fuerzas, escarmentado. Sufriendo.

No fue el mismo Loki Laufeyson que salió de la casa que Thor compartía con sus camaradas en la carretera cuando iban a la ciudad. Seguía siendo ese miserable gusano pusilánime esperando en el porche de la casa a que Odinson abriera la puerta para recibirle antes o después de una supuestamente merecida golpiza para que lo jodiera.

Mientras siguiera besándolo, tomándolo, lastimándolo, Loki haría por él cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

La repetición terminaría por aburrir a Thor, habían algunas posibilidades para finalizar de una vez por todas su triste historia: que Thor lo matara o por el contrario acabar con su violador, que este volviera a abandonarlo o que ocurriera algo para cambiar la percepción que tenía de él.

Jamás esperó que acabara importándole de esa manera ni el alto costo que pagó para que pasara. No fue insensibilidad, no fue por orgullo. Lo que Thor demostró por Loki fue algo a lo que nunca quiso dar nombre hasta que se quedó sin salida, solo tenía que presentarse la desesperanza y una condena de muerte.

.

* * *

Ok, esta parte es importante, tengo que preguntarles, puedo terminar la historia como la había planeado con trece capítulos (^.^) pero la consideraría muy escueta y falta de carácter para cerrar tanta violencia sin sentido. En cambio puedo acabarla con quince, el problema es lo que me estoy tardando en publicar.

Me preocupa que se pierda el hilo si me retraso con las continuaciones. ¿Les gustaría que la terminara en trece o me sigo con los quince?

.


	10. Ingratitud

Me alegra que si se reciba el mensaje perversión que trato de narrar y también su crudeza porque una vez lograda la negrura vamos por la parte de "inapropiado pero estipulado legalmente para ser permisible". Voy a hacerla en quince capítulos y también aclaro que a partir de aquí comienza la etapa de Interrogatorios donde cada entrevista es un paso mas cerca para desentrañarse lo que pasó/pasará con este par de enfermos. (Jugaré con el espacio tiempo un poco para ello). Habrán caras de impresión y puede que alguno que otro coraje o lagrimita por ahí.

También hay slash. Faltan llenarse los acontecimientos que en este chap apenas bosquejo, tengo mucho trabajo esta semana pero quise publicar hoy porque tengo una hora libre y nada de ganas de hacer mis pendientes...

Se enteraran de medio final _aquí_ también...

* * *

_._

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me… going under_

**Evanescence**

**.**

* * *

.

_Ingratitud_

.

Después de la escena que presenció McCoy de cómo Thor y Loki no se llevaban bien pero se deseaban mutuamente, Henry se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a un viejo amigo con el que se reencontró en un bar. Su nombre era James Logan, Logan, como normalmente le decían por costumbre, respondía más a Logan que a James.

Henry se sentó en la barra a su lado. James acababa de separarse de su esposa Jean Grey, quién a su vez estaba saliendo con Scott Summers, su novio de preparatoria y fiscal de distrito, el mismo que había atendido el caso de Loki. No podía aún con la pérdida. Logan además era uno de esos agentes del gobierno que fuere despedido como cortina de humo por algunos negros asuntos en el que se le diera de baja deshonrosa en el ejército pero con un jugosa suma por su silencio. A James no le importaba el dinero, le importaba su mujer, que de tanto descuidarla se acabó marchando. Solo como perro pudo ver en Henry una salida para su estrés cotidiano.

–Hace eras que no nos reunimos para tomar un trago

–Es una lástima que tengamos que vernos solo por trabajo. Lamento lo de Jean

–No me tengas lástima McCoy, yo mismo me lo busqué, lo dejé todo cuando su amor por mí ya se había agotado… –bebió hasta el fondo de sur trago. –Dime de qué se trata el trabajo. Si me buscaste es porque algo debo saber hacer que no está permitido

–En realidad se trata de la seguridad mental de cierta persona

Henry deslizó una fotografía en la mesa. Cualquier otro podría haber pensado que se trataba de un trabajo de asesinato.

–¿Quién es ella?

–Es un _él_ Logan

James no escupió, solo se atragantó con una inflexión de inexactitud fatal arrugando su rostro.

–Diablos, déjame ver –la tomó. –De cerca si parece

Loki tenía labios delgados, cejas no muy pobladas pero con su rostro dejando el cabello largo a que cayera a los lados no se sabía bien qué era de lejos.

–¿Quién es?

–Loki Laufeyson

–¿El hijo de Laufey?... ¿No fue el que se estaba acostando con el guitarrista de una banda de heavy metal?

–Jason Wyngarde, exactamente

–Al que secuestró…

–Y que ahora lo está defendiendo

James arrugó el entrecejo.

–Vaya… ni fácil ni difícil, no daré nada por sentado… –se dedicó a picotear el plato de maní más cercano. A McCoy le sirvieron su trago.

–Nunca damos nada por sentado Logan, ni lo hicimos antes ni lo haremos ahora

Estar reunión se dio el 28 de febrero del 2011.

El domingo 19 de junio a las 16:43 p.m. del mismo año Loki Laufeyson recibió la noticia de su inevitable muerte con una pétrea cara de ironía haciéndose otra vez esa forzosa pregunta…

¿Había tenido sentido su vida?

.

Laufeyson se retiró en febrero a una mansión en Long Island que compró días antes de que Thor fuera liberado por el cargo de asalto y robo a la licorería de los Staunton. Según palabras del propio Franklin Nelson temía que su cliente la hubiera adquirido únicamente para morir en ella. El humor de este veraz hecho consiste en que siendo parte importante de sus bienes no iba a ser el techo de sus últimos momentos con vida aunque si fue el recinto donde un crimen que ya había pasado una vez se repitiera con más amargura en medio de un escenario inesperado convirtiendo repentinamente en héroe a un viejo villano.

Si bien la genuina y maravillosa mente de Loki irradiaba saber su corazón aún era novicio en muchos sentimientos. Sus sentidos fueron los que se llevaron la mayor carga con tantas sensaciones explotando sobre su piel que vendría a caer por un enfermizo e idílico rencor.

Debe saberse que los meses que Loki pasó en esa mansión nos los pasó solo y no solo los pasó con Thor, la enorme casa estuvo llena de gente que francamente no estaba a su nivel económico y carecían de toda educación, el lujo de la casona se veía deteriorar por la vulgaridad de los habitantes en ella salvo por el dueño, hasta la servidumbre tenía más etiqueta. En la morada de Laufeyson se daban tremendas fiestas y orgías en las cuales Loki no era partícipe aunque Thor sí. Hubieran muchas llamadas a la policía para querer controlar el escándalo que llegaba a molestar a los vecinos así la enorme propiedad estuviera a mucha distancia de otras mansiones. Además de los disturbios también hubo muchos sobornos para seguir la fiesta. Pese a tanto gasto y dinero que se iba y desperdiciaba como agua la fortuna de Loki no se veía tan afectada. Si hubiera vivido más años quizás hubiera acabado en la calle, siendo un adicto no se le auguraba un final lejano ni pacífico.

El final de la obsesión de Loki Laufeyson tuvo que ser en manos de quién la iniciara el 9 de julio del 2011, meses después de su enclaustramiento y la impactante noticia final de junio. Por la época en que se dio la cúspide de lo que McCoy llamo para Thor "asentamiento sexual" al ver en peligro a su pareja siendo agredido o alejándolo de el.

McCoy desarrollo una teoría para Odinson y Loki al ver que la dirección que tomaban no la podría cambiar nadie a menos que esa persona tuviera el poder de un dios, alguien tan poderoso como Laufey por ejemplo. Esta teoría se sustentaba en el apasionamiento en el que estaban envueltos los llevaría a la inmediata o lenta destrucción. Uno de los dos moriría a manos del otro o en el caso del mas joven por su propia causa, podían morir los dos o, intervenir y separarlos evitando a tiempo que el desequilibrio del pasivo cumpliera esta ideológica profecía.

Henry no se equivocó, pero siendo humano no podía saberlo todo, en sus cálculos no contó la salud de Loki ni la complejidad del centro de Thor. En su libro describiría al suceso del 9 de julio como "manos destinadas a matar".

La sangre se mezclaría sobre la madera con los residuos de pólvora de los disparos en medio de la penumbra. Entre el atardecer y la madrugada se consumiría un tórrido secreto entre lágrimas de pena y perdón. Una vez abierta la puerta fueron apareciendo personal forense y de la policía cuyas divagaciones se cerrarían con un ultimo escenario.

Había algo claro para los que colaboraran con el que fraguo este túnel que alcanzó la luz antes de apagarse para siempre: para la banda de Thor cualquier cosa era mejor que ese maldito y lujoso hospital.

Aún lo que ocurrió.

Horas después de estar en la escena del crimen que cerrara el caso con los forenses recogiendo evidencia Silverfox y Cassidy interrogaban a Sif, una de las habitantes de la casa para cuestionarla de lo encontrado en esa habitación de muerte. La muchacha lloraba como magdalena recién enterada de lo acontecido sonándose una y otra vez la nariz, su pañuelo acabó todo húmedo debiéndosele alcanzar más para que se limpiara. Quién sabe porque tanto había pasado que su aspecto estaba muy estropeado, su larga cabellera acabó en un corte varonil con flequillo rapada de la nuca, las ojeras la aminoraban más. Cassidy fue quién la interrogo. Entró con un café para la mujer cuyas manos temblaban. No debían dejar que se salvara por su llanto, debía decirles lo que sabía.

–Señorita –se sentaba Sean frente a ella con un folio, contenía fotos, fotos muy gráficas. –Señorita, trate de tranquilizarse, tenemos que hablar…

–Por favor, ¿acaso no comprende que acabo de perder a uno de mis mejores amigos? ¿¡Como quiere que me tranquilice!?

–Ya basta –se hartó Logan detrás del espejo viendo que no irían a ningún lado interrumpiendo en el interrogatorio. –Díganos que coño fue lo que pasó cuando se lo llevaron, ¡usted es partícipe del secuestro! –abrió de un portazo azotando las manos en el escritorio, las fotos fueron dispersadas.

–¡Sí! Y lo volvería a hacer… ¡Loki no quería quedarse ahí! Sus padres fueron los que lo obligaron…

–Los señores Laufeyson tenían todo el derecho de retenerlo en el hospital

–El no quería estar ahí

–¿Y por eso lo secuestraron? Lo dejaron en manos de ese malnacido que…

–¡No, Thor jamás le hubiera hecho algo como eso! Thor jamás hubiera permitido que algo malo le pasara, siempre lo estaba defendiendo

–¿El mismo hombre que lo torturaba?

–Suena desquiciado y tonto, pero los dos eran así…

Sif se detuvo para respirar, su pecho dolía, la garganta, la cabeza, tratarían de achacarle culpas con las que no debería cargar, ella ya vivía su calvario personal como para hacerla sentir peor. Lo cual, por cierto, estaban logrando.

Les dijo lo que sabia, de nada la podrían acusar sin que jugaran un juego moral. La víctima oficial, aun con toda su inteligencia, había muerto deprimido y férreo.

–Nos separamos cuando lo sacamos del hospital, Thor se lo llevó con él, Loki estaba muy débil, iban a huir. No supimos nada de ellos después… no sabía que acabarían…

Cassidy negó la versión de Sif del posible homicidio porque aún no estaba claro lo que había pasado en la cabaña donde encontraron a Loki. Laufeyson era el único que les importaba, parecían cegados a ver más allá de él, quizás porque solo importaba el hijo de lo socialité.

Pasado un profundo silencio con la chica gimoteando tuvieron que pasar a otra cosa. Sif vestía un abrigo de gamuza fino, en la mansión del Laufeyson había tenido acceso a mucho dinero y como buena oportunista tenía los chances a su favor. Muerta la fuente de dinero podía preocuparse, esa fue la idea que Logan y Cassidy tenían. Las noticias que Nelson, el abogado de Loki le diera ese mismo día a la exnovia de Fandral servirían para aumentar más su desazón.

–¿Cómo fue que acabó viviendo en la mansión de Loki Laufeyson señorita?

Sif se sonó la nariz.

–El me contactó

–¿Con qué fines?

–Con buenas intenciones, estaba preocupado por mí, a su manera

–¿Preocupado?

Sif volvió a llorar.

–Dijo que admiraba mi lealtad con Fandral, el amor que le tenía, que por eso quería ayudarme, su favor conmigo fue alejarlo de cometer más tonterías. Mi novio siempre anda metiéndose en problemas, lo puso en buenos pasos otra vez. Dijo que si no lograba regenerarlo entonces no me merecía

–Explique a qué llama regenerar

–Hizo un trato con él, iba a empezar una colección de autos, motocicletas, estaban invitados todos los que quisieran unirse, a Hogun fue al que le habló primero, Franklin llegó con un contrato, podíamos usar algunos de los vehículos si cumplíamos con las cláusulas

–Autos de lujo por cierto, motocicletas, motores –se molestaba

–No creo que las hayan cubierto

–Pero Loki no era exigente, si rompíamos algo…

–El solo firmaba un cheque

La chica se calló por la respuesta de Logan. Eso era exactamente lo que Loki hacía. De esa manera acabaron como veinte sujetos viviendo en la mansión así Loki apenas si conociera a cinco, entre ellos contándose a Sif y Thor.

La vez que Sif le habló a su novio sobre la propuesta de Loki Fandral se carcajeó en su cara, no quería nada que ver con él, ya lo había sacado de su casa como para querer volver a verlo, le había dejado destrozos por sus rodeos copulativos con Thor, entre más rápido lo olvidara mejor, pero Sif no se lo dejó tan sencillo, la morena era invitada a la mansión continuamente, un auto de vidrios polarizados pasaba a recogerla, no tenía que moverse por su propia cuenta y siempre regresaba hablando cosas buenas de él. Pese a sus celos no podía atribuirlos a que Laufeyson quisiera robársela, el muchacho era gay, sin embargo su celotipia le ganó a su engreimiento y acabó yendo con su novia un día.

La mansión le quitó el aliento haciéndolo enojar, sintiéndose miserable y pobre comparado con el chico casi en harapos que rompió la tele de su casa resultando ser uno de los hombre más ricos de los Estados Unidos. Dolía el aticismo. Revolvía más su estómago y su cabeza relacionar al Loki vagabundo que vio en su casa con la resplandeciente aura Laufeyson. Al entrar había mármol, caoba, molduras, escaleras imperiales. Siguió a Sif buscando a sus amigos. Había un área exclusiva para modelo de los autos, preciosidades de automóviles, increíbles motocicletas, mecánicos entre los que contaba a varios conocidos camaradas motociclistas suyos, marcas que no conocía salvo en imagen estaban ahí, extranjeras, legendarias. Por Hogun corrió la moto de sus sueños y con eso bastó para convencerlo de quedarse ahí también aceptando la invitación a la fiesta de la noche, y de la del día siguiente y de la del siguiente.

Logan y McCoy habían investigado la banda a la que pertenecían, los simbolismos que vinieran a reflejar el nombre y cuasi logo que envestían sus chaquetas de cuero era formado por un cráneo, alas, cadenas y sangre. Nada que no se hubiere visto antes…

Esa imagen estaba en la más grande pared del salón destinado para las actividades de los motociclistas. Fue un signo para Fandral sobre su hogar, este no era la pocilga donde se reunían, el hangar de Hogun o su propia casa, esta se encontraba donde estuvieran sus camarada. Y estos estaban en esa mansión disfrutando del lujo.

Su sociedad había evolucionado, otros como Volstagg jamás cambiarían aunque no dudaran en participar en la bacanal de sexo y cerveza, droga y mujeres, su medio. Sif tampoco le dijo nada a su novio cuando se les unió, aún si a la segunda noche la engañó con dos chicas más jóvenes, más hermosas y más huecas.

Las sirvientas eran bonitas también, a no todas les gustaba ser tratadas como meseras de bar de carretera, algunas siguieron el juego metiéndose con los motociclistas ahí reunidos, se mezclaban con las chicas fáciles que llevaban, invariablemente alguno de los invitados se robaba algo. Entre lar orgías se veía a un Thor muy partícipe teniendo relaciones con quién quisiera, seguían saliendo a correr, desaparecían un par de días, luego regresaban, solo Odinson no podía pasar mucho tiempo lejos del radar, aparentemente llevaba las cosas en paz con Loki, por el exterior era un trato sexual tácito y mutuo. Solo una vez se les vio con un tercer acompañante en una sola habitación y que no fuera para hablar, una pelirroja de ojos ambarinos llamada Valerie Cooper. La Dra. Cooper, responsable de sugerir la que McCoy llamaría _Cláusula Danse Macabre_ en el siniestro asunto legal de Odinson con Loki.

Loki fue una persona distinta en el atardecer de su vida. Dejó de comportarse en público como un chico pese a seguir siéndolo.

Al quinto día que Fandral decidió alargar su visita despertando a la una de la tarde enredado en la cama con Sif se enteró que el dueño de la mansión había salido con su abogado, no había visto a Loki en mucho tiempo desde que los sacó de prisión cuando estaban por ser encerrados algunos años, la vez en que Thor se lo llevó con él. Ese día fueron a entregar a la mansión a eso de medio día tres motocicletas, un poderoso motor y un auto de lujo, había aquelarre para ver la maravilla de ingeniería que eran, se unió a Hogun en las inspecciones. Para la tarde noche Loki volvió, lo vio llegar por el balcón en una limosina no tan larga de la que bajó escuchando el ajetreo adentro, entró por la puerta principal recibido por un valet y una sirvienta. Se dirigió a la fiesta, Thor tenía a una chica que no se veía mayor de edad en las piernas. La música bajó su volumen con Loki mirando a los invitados, ese era el dueño de la mansión, estaban destrozándola pero lo respetaban a él, eso fue lo principal que pudo ver Fandral, lo que le ganó fue la estampa que el chico portaba vistiendo de traje perfectamente arreglado, como todo un dandi, solo le faltaba la galera para ser monito de monopolio. Con las manos en pose de alcurnia sus pupilas esmeralda se toparon con Hogun bebiendo una cerveza alemana.

–¿Compraste el Bugatti?

–Llegó hoy

Loki se acercó a una chica, le quitó el cigarro de los dedos y le dio una calada con los ojos cerrados. La mujer se vio sumamente excitada por la figura del joven de apenas veinte años. Con el cabello largo y rasgos femíneos despedía una energía demasiado erótica.

–Me lo llevaré mañana, asegúrate de que lo tengan listo

–Por supuesto

Hogun no se portaba soberbio ni arrastrado con Laufeyson, en eso se agradaban mutuamente, le costó ganarse a Hogun, pero una vez lo hizo se medio ganó a Volstagg también y lo siguiente fue la comunidad de motociclistas a la pertenecía Thor. No había comparación con el chico que se arrodillaba a los pies de Thor y lamía su propia sangre de la madera después de haber sido violado por el rubio. Este era la versión junior de Laufey pese a tener la belleza inconfundible de su madre. Eran soberbia y desplante andantes enmarcado su rostro de marfil entre su largo cabello ébano.

Odinson se quitó a la chica de las piernas.

–Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

Thor la ignoró con su cerveza en la mano.

–¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

Solo entre los dos sabían que era por el cigarro que Loki le quitó a la joven. Laufeyson lo miró con cansancio, rodó lo ojos y salió por la puerta abriendo una hoja. Al instante en la hoja cerrada se estrelló la cerveza de Thor. Hubo un profundo silencio. Loki se limpió el licor que le cayó en la cara con una mano. Apagó su cigarro en la chaqueta del hombre más cercano. Volvió a mirar a Thor, y salió. Thor salió después de él gruñendo.

–¡Cabrón!

Volvieron a subir volumen, trajeron los sirvientes más cerveza y todos hicieron como si no pasara nada. Desde la planta baja hasta el segundo piso era área libre de recorrer por todo mundo, el tercer nivel ya no, le pertenecía únicamente a Loki, ahí desempeñaba con Thor sus violentas actividades sexuales. Ese día Thor lo alcanzó en el segundo piso, lo arrastró a una de las habitaciones más cercanas a golpes que resultó ser la biblioteca, ahí entre que Loki soltaba quejidos tratando de contenerse Thor le arrancaba la ropa para poder penetrarlo. Se enojaba con cualquier cosa, de una u otra forma los dos acababan teniendo sexo en cuanto se veían. Los besos eran demasiado duros, a veces forzados, solo importaba fornicar.

–¿Ese es Loki? –permaneció la impresión en Fandral aún pasados cinco minutos de verlo. Su novia sujeta de su espalda no decía mucho. Eso le había querido decir, él no la escuchó. Loki había cambiado.

Laufeyson dejaba en el estudio del segundo piso diez grandes en un cofre de madera sin acabados. Lo únicos que tenían acceso a ese dinero eran los cinco importantes en la casa, los 'tres guerreros', Thor y Sif. A veces la servidumbre tomaba algo, cualquiera que no fuera de los cinco que tenía el derecho de hacerlo era despedido. Por esta razón la servidumbre era cambiada constantemente entre que no soportaban trabajar ahí o se volvían ladrones. Loki trataba despectivamente a quién le hablara, a aquellos los trataba con la punta del zapato, a Thor le besaba los pies.

De los cinco íntimos de Loki Sif era la única con la que podía "platicar", y platicar entre comillas porque era gremial que se buscaran para separarse del hábitat que habían propiciado para la mansión. Habían demasiadas chicas fáciles ladronas y casquivanas, estúpidas, nauseabundas, no había mínimo una habitación donde no se estuviere teniendo sexo. Loki no platicaba mucho con Sif. Desde que se quedaba en casa de Fandral una pregunta que lo asaltó para tratar de entender su enferma fijación con Thor le fue respondida con lo que le valió para poder justificar todo.

–_¿Por qué estás con él si puede engañarte en cualquier instante?_

La morena subió un pie al sillón con una sonrisa pesarosa.

–_Creo que este es mi destino, he intentado dejarlo, hacer algo más con mi vida pero no puedo. Lo amo demasiado como para separarme de él. __Es una maldición amar así Loki. No importa cuantas veces Fandral me engañe lo sigo amando como una estúpida..._

Al principio le pareció sí, estúpido, no, era lo más estúpido que había escuchado jamás. Sif tenía que ser mujer, cabello largo ideas cortas, cortos alcances, corta inteligencia.

–_Vas a lamerla del suelo princesa…_

La hueca voz de Thor en sus oídos le llegaba con el eco de las palabras de Sif…

–_Ya sé que soy una tonta, que no es recíproca mi lealtad con él, que sufro porque quiero sufrir, pero yo, solo, lo amo..._

Laufeyson se puso de rodillas tragándose su orgullo. No era coherente, Sif era la estúpida ahí, no Loki. Pero ahí estaba él arrodillándose, poniendo las manos en el suelo y lamiendo su propia sangre del suelo para limpiar el batidillo que había hecho Thor al usar un cuchillo en su espalda. La hemorragia no paraba, no estaba tan preocupado pero temía, temblaba y le obedecía. Estaba humillado, exterminado. Siguió lamiendo, su saliva caía por la gravedad, la tierra se le pegaba a la lengua. Iba a llorar otra vez cuando Thor planto una rodilla en el suelo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, no lo importó probar la suciedad del suelo ni la sangre o fluidos de Loki en su boca, devoró sus labios.

–_Yo solo… lo amo…_

Con lagrimas cayendo, moviéndose con el rubio en aquel pecaminoso beso, sintiendo la lengua de Thor pasar sobre la suya Loki supo que al igual que Sif él era estúpido también.

–_Lo amo…_

Y al amar amaba el sufrimiento, la violencia y todos los defectos.

Odinson lo recargó en el piso, abrió sus piernas, volvió a tomarlo y Loki volvió a gemir.

.

Fandral también vio un rostro conocido que acaba de salir de prisión, otro hombre que cargaba con el apellido Odinson cubierto de tatuajes bebiendo y necesitado de sexo como ninguno. Hermano de Thor.

Sif y Thor eran los únicos que podían pasar a buscar a Laufeyson en el tercer piso aunque no debían quedarse, Hogun también tenía acceso si tenía algo que ver con dinero o los autos. Solamente estuvo ahí la morena un par de ocasiones. Una muy grata cuando encontró a Loki en su estudio con un albornoz rojo, solo le faltaban las zapatillas y la pipa. Se acababa de bañar y estaba ocupado firmando y verificando documentos, Franklin llegaría pronto, tenían asuntos legales que tratar, su dinero no estaba solo ganando intereses, también lo empezaba a invertir.

–Loki

–¿Qué pasa Sif? –dejaba lo que hacía para mirar a la chica pero encontró el documento que buscaba, sacó un bolígrafo y estampó su firma en él. La chica no supo de lo que se trataba, si se hubiera enterado jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

–No es nada importante –guardó sus asuntos. Quería charlar, veía que no era un buen momento. –¿Ocupado?

–Este día sí…

Loki por fin separó la vista de sus papeles para ver a Sif de la cabeza a los pies.

–Sif… ¿te puedo preguntar por qué no traes nada puesto?

La chica con un sostén encima y pantalones pescadores negros subió los hombros.

–Ve a comprar algo –buscó algo en un cajón y se lo entregó, era una tarjeta de crédito, de las importantes. –Toma

–¿Esto para qué es?

–No quiero que te veas como las mujerzuelas que trae Volstagg, no tienes esa posición en esta casa. Pide a uno de mis choferes que te lleve, dile que vas de mi parte

Sif aceptó con encanto aunque intrigada.

–Señor Laufeyson, el señor Nelson acaba de llegar –apareció un valet.

–Hazlo pasar. Ve Sif, tengo asuntos que atender

Tratándose de dinero ella jamás le daba la contraria a Loki, no era la única a la que le daba dinero, se sentía protegida bajo el ala de alguien tan poderoso y rico. Por haber ayudado a un chico mucho más joven vistiendo ropas ajenas, escuálido, vomitando en el baño de su casa, se veía ahora comprando una bolsa Louis Vuitton gracias a sus buenas acciones. Lo que ser buena samaritana le había proporcionado.

Las de la tienda la veían de forma extraña, parecía una amante reciente que acabara de recibir su primer pago, Sif no era tan tonta ni vulgar como para que le negaran la atención en las tiendas. Ella no era una mujerzuela, Loki la apreciaba por eso.

Cuando regresó de una de tantas salidas por las que andaba sobre tacones de más de diez centímetros de altura subió al segundo piso, no el tercero, se quitó sus gafas nuevas apestando a manicure y salón de belleza, presumía luces en el cabello, eso era lo que se sentía tener y gastar dinero, algo increíble, una magnífica sensación de poder, podía malcriarse un poco, se sentía ya vieja a sus veinticinco.

Paso por una puerta medio abierta, adentró estaba el responsable de su despilfarre en moda. Se topó en la cama a Loki atado de las muñecas desde el dosel, estaba de espaldas, las ataduras negras rodeaban también su cintura alzándolo de la cadera dejando el resto del cuerpo adelante y su entrada disponible, tenía los muslos enrojecidos por tantos fuetazos. Sus brazos hacia atrás le hacían una llave involuntaria, las piernas también atadas hacia arriba, nada cómodo. Una venda cubría sus ojos, respiraba con dificultad, un bozal de cuero le obstruía la boca, no podía gritar o pedir auxilio. Sif se encontró espiando lo que no debía. Una cadena se sostenía en su pecho de pezón a pezón.

Apareció Thor con una navaja en las manos, llevaba mal abrochado los pantalones sosteniendo un trago que se acababa de servir. Bebió la mitad.

–Así que, princesa, ¿te atreves a negarme lo que es mío?

Loki soltó un alarido cual excusa ahogada. Nada se le entendió.

Thor derramó su bebida en el joven en su coronilla, arrojó el cristal al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

–¿Ya tuviste suficiente o quieres más?… –murmuró perversamente el rubio con el cuchillo, cortó el nudo con el que lo había atado al dosel, Loki cayó de bruces sobre el colchón. Seguía inmovilizado. Su opresor le quitó la venda de los ojos, sus iris verdeazules brillaban, acataban cualquier petición que le fuere dada. Thor lamió las lágrimas que resbalaron por una de sus mejillas, toda la zona de sus cuencas estaba húmeda. La sal era amena para sus papilas gustativas, ciscaba la piel del pelinegro, además de sal estaba el licor que le había lanzado.

Después de verlo cerrar los ojos con nerviosismo Thor decidió dejar su boca libre., las marcas del amarre quedaron sobre las comisuras de sus labios. Lo empezó a besar aún atado. Lo mantuvo como esclavo cerca para poder seguir tocándolo. Loki suspiraba con miedo, eran gemidos quejosos de nerviosismo y tensión.

Sif siguió viéndolo todo, aún cuando Thor sujetaba aquella navaja cortando el cuello de Loki viéndolo lamer el ligero hilo de sangre que se formaba, suspirando. Se quedó aún cuando el muchacho se vio obligado en la entrepierna de Thor a empezar una felación. La voz de Thor siendo complacido era alucinante. Empujó a Loki en el lecho desordenado, se sentó mejor y lo atrajo hacia sí. Después de docenas de obscenas caricias y unas cuantas heridas leves el rubio cargó a Loki sobre su cuerpo, este seguía atado de brazos y pies.

Entendió la indirecta del otro, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, Thor dirigió su pene hacia él con una mano, Loki se colocó y lo obligó a descender sobre su cuerpo con un leve grito. Dejó que lo montara, desde el principio acataba las órdenes de penetraciones profundas.

–Gime maldita perra… Gime…

Sif se largó lo más rápido que pudo tropezándose con los tacones y las bolsas de compras, además del estremecimiento otro efecto se produjo en ella. Al ver a Loki así de sometido y a un hombre como lo era Thor en el papel de dominante la hizo reaccionar con extrañas emociones.

Fandral no sospechó la causa que llevara a su novia a atacarlo a hacerlo en un armario de la mansión, se dedicó a disfrutarlo y seguir sus instrucciones de joderla más fuerte y más rápido. A la morena no le fue suficiente. El siguiente paso fue traicionar la confianza de Loki.

.

–¿Qué fue lo que le pasó en el cabello?

La chica tenía los ojos rojos pero ya no lloraba, respiraba fuerte eso sí.

–Cometí un error. Hice algo que no debía. Traicioné mis principios… si es que me queda alguno. Yo siempre supe que era una mala persona, no me sirve pretender que soy alguien buena porque no lo soy…

James y Sean se miraron entre ellos.

–¿De qué está hablando?

.

Ese día estaba claro y nebuloso para Loki y para Sif. Nelson estaba terminando de arreglar lo que Loki le había pedido, no estaba drogado, no había bebido nada, estaba limpio, lo requerían así sus _asuntos legales_. Desgraciadamente no importaba lo sano que procurara estar, la salud que trataba de mantener, era cocainómano, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ebrio y con tres días de sobriedad resistiendo la ansiedad de sacar el éxtasis del cajón de su escritorio se vio tan débil que le fastidiaba sentirse así. Ya sabía que era ninfómano, Thor lo seguía en el impulso aún si fueron víctima de violación y violador al principio. Ni él mismo podía aferrarse a algo tan banal como un beso o el placer, pero lo hizo, si era la mayor satisfacción que podía conseguir aceptaría escarmiento en su hedonismo. Dejaría la lógica y la moral atrás, estaba muy cansado para pensar de más.

McCoy y la policía estaban al tanto del agotamiento crónico que padecía porque Nelson se los dijo, estaba preocupado por su cliente. Descubrirían pronto que sus molestias tenían una razón de ser cuando el daño ya estaba avanzado, no hubo mucho que hacer por él. El dolor en su torso no era normal, Loki pasó por alto las advertencias. Fue otro dolor el que cerraba su mente.

–¿Está seguro de esto? –miraba el documento que el chico acababa de firmar.

–¿Es que quieres más dinero Nelson?

–No es eso señor

–Entonces no tienes nada de qué quejarte, es mi voluntad. Vete

–Me retiro señor Laufeyson

Loki puso las manos en el escritorio, no se aguantó más el malestar en la garganta, juraba que veía su piel amarillenta. Se sirvió un trago y por fin se hizo de la droga. Salió un minuto después a buscar a Thor, lo había visto en el segundo piso. Llegó a la habitación que compartían cuando no iban al piso exclusivo que tenía con todos sus perversos artefactos. Escuchó gemidos, se estremeció, seguía el dolor en su costado. Abrió la puerta y los vio, ahí estaba Sif abierta de piernas con Thor encima de ella, gimiendo. Copulando pesadamente y con fuerza.

Laufeyson dejó caer la botella de coñac al piso.

–Sif…

La morena volteó impactada, Thor bufó molesto. Podía acostarse con quién quisiera, con quién fuera siempre y cuando mantuviera todo eso lejos de Loki porque no se quería enterar. Solo le importaba cuando los dos se encerraban en un cuarto y Thor lo tomaba. Tenían un pacto.

–¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!? –sacó entre dientes. Cruzar esa línea fue escupirle a la cara a Laufeyson.

–¡Loki! No…

–¡Maldita ramera!... No eres diferente a las demás putas que cruzan la puerta

–Loki…

Cayó desnuda al piso, se fue a alcanzar al chico que estaba asqueado. Mantuvo una arcada, iba a vomitar. Le soltó una cachetada a la chica. No quería que lo tocara. Thor desnudo en la cama lo miraba sin inmutarse.

–Sal de aquí… –siseó. Como sujetó a la morena de la mandíbula tan severamente se tuvo que ir corriendo de ahí escurriendo a Thor de las piernas. –Tu…

–¿Te vas a atrever a reclamarme?

Loki estaba furibundo.

–Con cualquier menos con ella ¡ella me importaba!

–No debiste poner tus esperanzas tan alto, no es diferente a ninguno de nosotros

–No debiste ¡No debiste! –empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

–¿Por qué? –le sujetó las muñecas. –¿Por qué vas retenerme? ¿Por qué vas a amenazarme de que puedes enviarme a la cárcel, que ya no vas a soltar dinero? ¿Por qué no te metes tu jodido dinero por el culo en vez de estar cargándotela conmigo para que te la meta?

–Suéltame…

–No ¡Necesitas recordar porque estoy yo aquí!

Intentó besarlo, Loki se quitaba.

–Tienes el sabor de esa ramera

–No hay diferencia entre dos putas

–Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Estaba demasiado débil como para pelearle, fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos si iba a atacarlo.

–Eres patético…

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

–¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Gemir hasta que te coja?

–No con la esencia de esa puta en ti…

Thor lo jaló a la cama, lo tumbó, trató de mantenerlo quieto, Loki no se dejó, pataleaba, fastidió al rubio que le arrancó la ropa, tomó de nuevo el cuchillo haciendo cortes en las costosas piezas del traje, subió sus piernas y lo penetró. Loki se atragantó, siguió peleando.

–Maldito… ¡Maldito!

–Cierra tu maldita boca de marica

–¡Déjame!...

–No hasta que comprendas por qué quieres que te siga jodiendo…

Así había tenido a Sif hacía unos instantes, así lo tomaba ahora, sobre las secreciones combinadas del rubio y la morena empapando las sábanas revueltas.

–Mátame… ¡Mátame imbécil! ¡Mátame si vas a seguir violándome!

–¡Cállate!

–Tú no me dices que hacer

Un puñetazo cayó sobre el pómulo de Loki, se desbandó un mano y apartó la cara de Thor. Odinson no se lo tomó bien, volvió a sujetarlo, le dio un cabezazo, luego volvió a darle otro puñetazo que rompió los vasos de su nariz, empezó a sangrar, estas se mezclaron a sus lagrimas de desvanecimiento.

–Tú haces lo que yo diga que hagas…

Otro puñetazo le abrió el labio por dentro al morder su mejilla. La sangre apareció con el recuerdo de Loki llorando sobre los pastizales después de abducirle de 30 Skulls. Había odio, este no se vaporizaba, no podía sostenerse por muchos minutos, Thor lo estaba lastimando, otro lubricante que apareció en su canal fue más sangre, dolía. Se permitió llorar.

–Sabes que puedes... matarme... Nadie te culpará si me matas… Eres libre. Mátame…

–Cállate…

Loki le dedicó esa mirada de odio que ya había superado, la detestó, sujetó su frágil cuello entre sus manos empezando a apretar, gemía, el chico comprimía los dientes, se estrujaba su recto y lo envolvía más placer. Laufeyson solo sufría más y más.

La falta de aire empezó a hacer lo suyo, se empezó a poner rojo. Las fuerzas le fallaron y estuvo cerca de rogar que parara. No lo hizo. Thor se detuvo al percibir que de nuevo lo atacaba ese instinto asesino de querer destruirlo. Debía tomarlo una vez más antes de matarlo. Entre tantas últimas veces nunca lo hacía.

Lamió la sangre de su cara y lo empezó a besar. El oxígeno volvió a llegar al cerebro de Loki, sangre que también corrió hacia su pene. Pese a la repulsión que Loki sintió dejó que lo besara, que guiara su mano para masturbarse. Molido y exhausto Thor seguía penetrándolo cruelmente impulsando su ser hacia atrás con su inagotable vigor. Le fue extraño y también común. El placer volvió a invadirlo y a llenarlo con el semen de Thor, escuchándolo gruñir complacido sobre su cuerpo habiéndose enterrado muy duro en él. Se quedó jadeando unos cuantos segundos, jadeó con él.

Al terminar el rubio apartó su cabello y mordió el lóbulo de su oído susurrando.

_–Tú mueres cuando yo decida qué vas a morir, abres las piernas cuando yo quiera que abras las piernas, te corres cuando yo diga que te corras. No intentes darme órdenes Loki, jamás has mandado en esto_

Recibió otra bofetada, volvieron sus labios a ser mordidos.

Le dejó solo en la habitación. Solo se levanto otra vez ese día por más droga y alcohol.

A la mañana siguiente Sif se levantó en su habitación con un sonido metálico cortante, abrió los ojos topándose con dos serenas pupilas verdes a un pie de su cara. Su rostro hablaba de locura e ira retenidas. Sobre la almohada yacían los mechones que cortó de su cabello. No había podido dormir, vencida por el cansancio aún culpable Loki ya había desquitado su venganza.

El joven veinteañero mostraba los dientes.

–Considérate una ramera afortunada Sif, la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente y estas tijeras no solo actuarán sobre tu cabello

Las dejo caer cortando la almohada partiéndola en un levantadero de plumas.

Salió de su cuarto dejándola en un baño de sudor. Lloró un poco más el haberlo traicionado. Llanto hipócrita y curiosamente sincero.

Al salir el sol su maleta estaba en la puerta, Fandral corrió tras ella. Pasó un largo rato hasta en que Sif pudo volver a mirar a Loki a la cara. Creyó que no volvería a pisar la mansión, pero cuando retornó a ella fue porque se enteró de lo que le habían hecho a Loki haciendo que Thor estuviera a décimas de asesinar a los atacantes del chico frente a los asistentes de la casa. Sif apareció para evitar que Loki quisiera matarse aún si tenía a Thor a su lado. Fue el punto decisivo entre la indiferencia y celo que Odinson mostrara. Cambió en un chasquido, Loki fue blanco de más odio de parte de los camaradas motociclistas de su amante, había alterado totalmente a uno de sus líderes.

Con el paso de los días parecía haberla perdonado y Thor haber cambiado su actitud con él, se veía más molesto que antes, intocable, reacio a ser tratado. Pocos podía hablarle sin que iniciara una disputa o se viera envuelto en una pelea a golpes de las que siempre ganaba, tenían que ir a detenerlo antes de hacer papilla la cabeza de su presa. Los únicos momentos de tranquilidad para los habitantes de la mansión eran cuando subía al tercer piso, entonces reinaba la paz. Su ira se enfocaba en otra persona, la callaba el pesar.

Thor jamás se vio más celoso y posesivo. Hasta días después los de afuera de la mansión hicieron la conexión de la ira de Odinson de tratar a Loki como peor que basura a empezar a sobreprotegerlo, interactuando con él más que solo en el ámbito sexual, incluso hasta arrastrarlo a su mundo.

Las orgías en las que se veía envuelto con Volstagg pararon, su única víctima y pareja se volvió el dueño de la casa. Sin embargo la violencia -al parecer, disminuyó. Y era de esperarse por lo que pasó.

Nadie decía nada. Ni siquiera con quién compartía sangre. Se cerró en sí mismo. No hablaba con nadie, se limitaba a tener sexo con Loki y nada más. Hasta que pasada una semana y media su ira se vació lo suficiente como para hacer que Laufeyson saliera al aire libre, los últimos días que pasaran juntos antes de que Farbauti lograra hacerse paso legalmente para separar a Thor de su hijo.

.

–Estuve presente cuando su madre vino a la casa, escuchamos el escándalo y vimos el vidrio del auto roto. También supimos sobre Jason Wyngarde… Loki no se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo, nosotros creímos que él…

Volvió a romper en llanto. James y Cassidy consideraron fútil sacarle otra cosa. Dejaron que se marchara. Habían otros dos nombres en la lista para ser interrogados, Valerie Cooper y Balder Odinson, pariente del villano de la historia.

Siguió llorando al salir de la comisaría, afuera su novio la esperaba. Ella había terminado con él hacía un par de semanas.

–¡Sif!

–¿Por qué estás aquí… Fandral? –se tragaba sus sollozos.

–Porque ya me di cuenta de que sin ti no soy nada Sif. Te amo –sujetó a la morena del rostro. –Lamento todo lo que he hecho, lamento haberte lastimado tanto, ya lo pensé. Sif, perdóname. Voy a cambiar…

–¿Qué te haría cambiar?

–Perdimos a Thor, y también perdimos a Loki. Thor estaba perdido desde antes pero no quiero perderte a ti Sif, eres lo único bueno en mi vida… cásate conmigo…

Sif volvió a llorar ese día. Se aferró a su inestable amor por su rubio novio de adolescente porque por primera vez en años se le figuró sería finalmente estable. Real. Confiable.

Fueron a casa, su casa, con la que se quedó Fandral al morir sus tíos, en la que se reunían todos los motociclistas de su círculo, no en una mansión que nada tenía que ver con ellos.

A los dos días apareció Franklin hombro a hombro de Hogun.

–¿Qué es esto? –abrió la puerta el rubio de barba crecida.

–Tenemos que hacer válido el testamento de Loki… –se explicó. –Todos los beneficiarios tienen que estar reunidos

Hogun miró con pena a Fandral, este sospechaba lo que iba a decir.

–Thor figura en él…

–No…

Ninguno pudo volver a contener sus sentimientos. Ira, tristeza, impresión, dolor, más ira. El mayor beneficiario de la fortuna de Loki era Thor; al faltar él lo demás sería entregado en partes iguales a ellos. Nada les debía Loki a ellos, pero los pensó. Farbauti ni tuvo entusiasmo de pelear el dinero de su hijo, estaba totalmente ida aguardando los resultados de los forenses.

Lo único que quedó de él fueron murmullos fantasmales en el tercer piso de esa mansión en Long Island...

.

_–Esto no acabara hasta que alguno que de los dos muera…_

_–Me gustaría verte intentarlo princesa… ahora lame…_

.

* * *

Llegamos a la recta final del fic...

Así que sí adivinaron lo del BDSM, interesante, porque ya lo voy a desarrollar...


End file.
